


The Seeker and the Dragonkeeper

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Dragons, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quidditch Injuries, Viktors father is a dick, analsex, but they don't see it, charlie has a crush, handjobs, molly and arthur are good parents, tatoos
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Viktor und Charlie lernen sich beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen und werden Brieffreunde. Nach seinem ersten Besuch in Charlies Hütte, hatte dieser Angst gehabt, dass es etwas zwischen ihnen ändern würde, aber Viktors Briefe waren genauso gewesen wie zuvor, ohne Süßholzraspelei oder unangenehme Fragen und auch Charlie hatte sich betont lässig gegeben, zumindest bis Viktor einige Wochen später wieder bei ihm aufgetaucht war und sie schon in der Tür übereinander herfielen.





	1. Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Die Story setzt in dem Buch „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch“ nach dem Bestehen der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers an.
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figurgen gehören JKR und die Lyriks vermutlich den jeweiligen Sängern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es ausschließlich aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.

The Seeker and Dragonkeeper

Kapitel 1: Nervous

I get a little bit nervous  
Around you  
Geht a little bit stressed out  
When I think about you  
Get a little excited  
Baby, when I think about you  
Yeah, when I think about you, babe

(Shawn Mendes, Nervous)

„Es ist gut. Ist ja gut, mein Mädchen. Beruhige dich. Morgen geht es wieder zurück nach Hause.“ Wie ein Mantra sprach Charlie die Worte in ruhigem Ton immer wieder, während der rote Drache in seinem provisorischen Verschlag heulte und brüllte und an seiner Kette zerrte. Seit Stunden bereits war die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers vorbei und die anderen Drachen hatten sich längst mit besonders schmackhaftem Futter versöhnen lassen, nur der Chinesische Feuerball gebärdete sich weiter wie wild. Eigentlich hätte Charlie gern den Abend mit Harry und seinen Geschwistern im Schloss verbracht, bevor er morgen abreiste, aber in diesem aufgewühlten Zustand konnte er seinen Schützling nicht allein lassen.

„Ist sie okay?“

Beim Klang der unbekannten Stimme fuhr Charlie unwillkürlich herum. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und nur ein paar Fackeln erhellten die Lichtung auf der die Drachen untergebracht worden waren, so dass er für einen Moment glaubte, seine Augen würden ihm im dämmrigen Licht einen Streich spielen, aber als der andere Mann näher kam, konnte es keinen Zweifel geben, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um Viktor Krum handelte. Kein anderer Mann hatte ein so einprägsames Profil, doch obwohl er nicht wirklich gutaussehend war, empfand Charlie das Gesicht mit der stark gebogenen Nase und den buschigen Augenbrauen durchaus als anziehend. „Hat sie noch Schmerzen wegen des Bindehautfluchs?“ fragte Viktor erneut, als Charlie nicht antwortete.

Mit einem Ruck löste sich der Rothaarige aus seiner Starre. „Nein, keine Sorge. Wir haben ihr Auge gleich nach dem Wettkampf geheilt. Sie ist nur wütend wegen ihrer Eier.“

Selbst bei den schwachen Lichtverhältnissen konnte Charlie ausmachen, wie Viktors Gesicht bei diesen Worten einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck annahm. „Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass so was passiert, hätte ich einen anderen Zauber genommen.“

„Es ist okay, wirklich, wir hätten ihr von den Eiern ohnehin nur eins lassen können“, beruhigte Charlie den Bulgaren. „Das Reservat hat einfach nicht genug Platz für ein halbes Dutzend Chinesische Feuerbälle.“

„Und wenn ihr die Kleinen frei gelassen hättet?“ hakte Viktor nach.

„Das geht leider auch nicht“, erklärte Charlie bedauernd. „Der Lebensraum der Drachen wird immer kleiner, weil es kaum noch Plätze gibt, zu denen die Menschen keinen Zugang haben. Früher hat es fast überall Drachen gegeben, von der Mongolei über Island bis zu den Steppen Amerikas, doch heute sind sie nur noch in den Reservaten sicher.“

Betreten sah Viktor hinüber zu dem Drachen, der schwarze Rauchwolken ausstieß und ihn wütend anfunkelte. „Das ist sehr traurig. Ich mochte Drachen schon seit ich ein Kind war.“

„Wirklich?“ Erstaunt sah Charlie den anderen Mann an. „Die meisten Menschen haben eher Angst vor ihnen.“

Entschlossen schüttelte Viktor den Kopf. „Ich nicht, Respekt vielleicht, aber keine Angst. Wie sie fliegen, so kraftvoll und schön. Ich musste jedes Manöver erst lernen, aber sie können das alles ganz von allein.“

„Trotzdem fliegst du, als ob du dafür geboren wurdest“, antwortete Charlie und die Bewunderung war ihm deutlich anzuhören.

Überrascht wandte sich Viktor von dem Drachen ab und sah dem anderen Mann direkt in das sommersproßige Gesicht. „Du hast mich fliegen sehen?“

„Ich war beim Endspiel der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft“, erklärte Charlie. „Du warst einfach nur toll.“

Trotz des Lobes verdüsterte sich Viktors Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an das besagte Spiel. „Wenn ich toll gewesen wäre, wären wir nun Weltmeister und nicht die Iren.“

„Du kannst nicht die Verantwortung für alles übernehmen, deine Teamkollegen haben da genauso viel richtig oder falsch gemacht wie du“, entgegnete Charlie voller Inbrunst.

Interessiert legte Viktor den Kopf schief. „Du hörst dich an, als ob du aus Erfahrung sprichst. Hast du Quidditch gespielt?“

„Als ich noch zur Schule ging, war ich Sucher so wie du“, gab Charlie zu.

Jetzt hatte er definitiv Viktors Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. „Warst du gut?“

„Ziemlich.“ Was leicht untertrieben war, trotzdem widerstand Charlie der Versuchung bei Viktor Eindruck zu schinden, indem er ihm erzählte, dass er ein Angebot der englischen Nationalmannschaft ausgeschlagen hatte. Das war lange her und nicht mehr wichtig. „Aber ich wollte lieber im Drachenreservat arbeiten. Trotzdem weiß ich, wie das ist, wenn man dazu neigt, den Ausgang eines Spieles auf die eigene Kappe nehmen zu wollen. Du bist nicht Schuld, Viktor, nicht mehr als alle anderen.“

Viktor seufzte leise, bevor er erwiderte: „Mein Trainer sieht das ein bisschen anders, aber wenn ich den Trimagischen Pokal gewinne, wird niemand mehr davon sprechen, dass ich die WM verloren habe.“

In dem Versuch den anderen Mann aufzubauen, gab Charlie ermutigend zurück: „Hör nicht darauf, was andere Leute sagen. Ich kenne eine Menge Menschen, die dich für das größte Talent aller Zeiten halten, mit dem Titel oder ohne. Jedenfalls drücke ich dir die Daumen. Wird nicht einfach werden, aber ich werde das Turnier im Tagspropheten bestimmt hautnah verfolgen.“

Vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber Charlie meinte einen Hauch von Enttäuschung zu hören, als Viktor fragte: „Du bleibst nicht hier?“

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte Charlie bedauernd. „Die Drachen müssen zurück nach Rumänien in ihre gewohnte Umgebung, deshalb werde ich morgen mit ihnen abreisen.“

Viktor nickte verstehend. „Das ist schade. Ich kann sonst nicht gut mit Menschen, aber mit dir schon. Dabei weiß ich nicht mal deinen Namen.“

Charlie rang mit sich, ob er dem anderen Mann die Hand entgegen strecken sollte, ließ es aber letztlich bleiben, als er sich vorstellte. „Ich bin Charlie, Charlie Weasley und ich kann mit Drachen auch besser als mit den meisten Menschen.“

Viktors Augen unter den dicken Brauen musterten ihn intensiv, bevor er seinen Namen auf der Zunge testete. „Charlie also und wie heißt dein Drache?“

„Genau genommen ist sie nicht mein Drache, ich kümmere mich nur um sie“, stellte Charlie den Sachverhalt richtig. „Mit vollem Namen heißt sie Huore dì meilì, was auf chinesisch soviel wie feurige Schönheit bedeutet, aber ich nenne sie einfach nur Meili.“

„Das ist ein schöne Name“, meinte Viktor und das Lächeln, welches nun über sein Gesicht huschte stand ihm sehr viel besser, als der ernste Ausdruck, den er sonst zeigte. „Leider ist mein Englisch nicht so gut, aber darf ich dir trotzdem schreiben, wenn du abgereist bist ist? Um zu hören, wie es Meili geht und was das Ei macht und ob ein kleiner Drache daraus schlüpft.“

Charlie glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Ein internationaler Quidditch-Star wollte eine Brieffreundschaft mit ihm? Und noch dazu ein so attraktiver Mann, er müsste schon dumm sein, wenn er dieses Angebot ausschlug. „Klar, gerne. Ich kann dir auch ein Foto schicken, wenn das Ei ausgebrütet ist.“

Erneut lächelte Viktor, was dafür sorgte, dass Charlies Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlug. „Das wäre toll. Aber nun muss ich zurück, bevor Karkaroff mich vermisst.“

Am liebsten hätte Charlie sich gerne noch länger mit Viktor unterhalten, doch er hatte keine Lust Ärger mit dem finsteren Schulleiter von Durmstrang zu bekommen, weshalb er sich mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln von dem Bulgaren verabschiedete. „Dann alles Gute, Viktor und pass auf dich auf.“

„Danke, du auch, Charlie“, erwiderte Viktor, dann gab er ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter und ging davon, während Charlie ihm nachsah, bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

XXXXXX

Drachen waren wundervolle Geschöpfe, auch nach fünf Jahren konnte Charlie sich an ihrer Schönheit manchmal kaum sattsehen und es hatte in all der Zeit seit er im Drachenreservat arbeitete nie einen Punkt gegeben, an dem er seine Entscheidung diesen Beruf zu wählen bereut hatte. Sicher, gerade im Winter konnten die langen Abende manchmal schon einsam sein, doch die Arbeit war sein Leben. Für die Drachen rund um die Uhr da zu sein war ein gefährlicher Job, der nicht selten zu ernsthaften Verbrennungen führte und ein geregeltes Leben mit einer Familie so gut wie unmöglich machte, aber er liebte es und würde nie etwas anderes tun wollen. 

Trotzdem war nicht zu leugnen, dass sein Körper Bedürfnisse hatte und Charlie wusste, dass einige seiner Kollegen an ihrem freien Tag in die nächste Stadt flohten, um sich dort zu vergnügen, doch er selbst schloss sich nur selten ihnen an, was nicht nur daran lag, dass er an Mädchen kein Interesse hatte. Er war einfach nicht der Typ für einen One-Night-Stand und mehr als das konnte er keinem Mann geben. Er war mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet, für einen Liebhaber blieb dort kein Platz.

Seine Libido jedoch war da anderer Meinung und Charlie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seit jenem Abend in Schottland ein gewisser Bulgare mehr als einmal eine Hauptrolle in seinen erotischen Phantasien spielte. Er würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass er Viktor nicht attraktiv fand, doch selbst falls dieser bisexuell sein und die Anziehung auf Gegenseitigkeit basieren sollte, was Charlie stark bezweifelte, würde daraus nie etwas werden können. Deshalb begann er den Briefwechsel mit Viktor auch mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen, doch im Gegensatz zu dem, was der Bulgare von sich selbst dachte, war er ein angenehmer Brieffreund, weshalb Charlie sich irgendwann zu entspannen begann und das Schreiben mit dem anderen Mann genoss. Nie hatte er das Gefühl Viktor mit seinen Beschreibungen über seinen Alltag und das Leben mit den Drachen zu langweilen und im Gegenzug hörte er gerne zu, wenn ihm Viktor von seinen Problemen nach dem Trimagischen Turnier, der Zeit nach dem Schulabschluss und in seinem neuen Quidditch Verein erzählte. Im Grunde waren sie beide anders, Philanthropen, jeder auf seine Weise und es war schön jemanden zu haben, der verstand wie es war, wenn man nicht mit dem Strom schwamm.

Trotzdem war Charlie mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht, als es eines Abends, neun Monate nach dem Trimagischen Turnier, an seine Tür klopfte. Wie alle anderen Drachenwärter auch hatte Charlie ein kleines Häuschen in der Nähe der Gehege, die er betreute. Es war nicht mehr als eine Hütte, bestehend aus einem Bad und einem weiteren kleinen Raum mit einer Küchenecke, einem Bett, einem Tisch mit drei Stühlen und einer Couch vor dem Kamin, doch Charlie reichte der spärliche Komfort voll und ganz aus. Gerade war er dabei gewesen zwei Schuppen, die er heute im Gehege gefunden hatte, auf seinem Mantel festzunähen. Manchmal, wenn der Chinesische Feuerball, der Schwedische Kurzschnäuzler oder einer der anderen Drachen sich an einem Felsen rieben, fiel die eine oder andere Schuppe herunter und Charlie hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, sich daraus eine Schutzschicht für seinen Mantel zu machen. Noch waren lediglich die Schultern und ein Teil der linken Brust bedeckt, aber er hatte es ja auch nicht eilig damit. So hatte er nach Feierabend wenigstens etwas zu tun. 

Verwirrt legte Charlie die Nadel beiseite, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Eigentlich erwartete er heute keinen Besucher mehr. Zwei Mal in der Woche traf er sich mit seinen Kollegen Andreu und Vitali zum Karten spielen und manchmal kam Boris auf ein Bier vorbei, aber letzterer war schon die ganze Woche krank und der Zockerabend war erst gestern gewesen. In dem Moment, als es erneut klopfte hatte Charlie die Tür erreicht und öffnete sie mit einem Ruck, so dass der Mann draußen nicht mehr dazu kam, die Hand zu senken. Vor Überraschung blieb Charlie für einen Moment die Spucke weg und er konnte seinen Besucher nur anstarren, was ein Lächeln auf die Züge des anderen Mannes zauberte.

Zwar waren seine Haare seit ihrem letzten Treffen deutlich länger geworden – was ihm außergewöhnlich gut stand - und er trug nun auch keine Schuluniform mehr, trotzdem gab es keinen Zweifel, wer da vor ihm stand. „Viktor“, brachte Charlie schließlich perplex hervor. „Was machst du hier?“

Statt einer Antwort hob der Bulgare die buschigen Augenbrauen, bevor er erwiderte: „Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?“

„Natürlich“, gab Charlie rasch zurück und trat zur Seite, um den Weg frei zu machen, „ich bin nur ein wenig überrumpelt.“

Ohne zu zögern trat Viktor ins Innere und ließ seinen Blick über die karge Einrichtung schweifen, während Charlie die Tür hinter ihm schloss. „Wir haben ein Trainingslager in den Karpaten, da dachte ich, ich komme vorbei und überrasche dich“, kam der Bulgare schließlich auf Charlies Frage zurück.

„Das ist dir gelungen“, bekannte Charlie, „aber warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du kommst?“

„Damit du mich nicht abwimmeln kannst“, entgegnete Viktor prompt.

Dieses Mal war es an Charlie die Augenbrauen zu heben, bevor er zurückgab: „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das getan hätte?“

„Immer wenn ich gesagt habe, dass ich Meili und ihr Kleines gern mal sehen würde, hast du dich in Ausreden verstrickt, warum ich nicht kommen kann, da dachte ich dieses Mal, ich frage nicht mehr sondern komme einfach so“, erklärte Viktor mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

Natürlich konnte sich Charlie an die Briefe erinnern und gerade weil er ihn gerne wieder gesehen hätte, war es ihm nicht leicht gefallen, den anderen Mann immer wieder zu vertrösten. Seit er von Ron erfahren hatte, dass Viktor mit Hermine zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war, hatte Charlie gewusste, dass aus seiner heimlichen Schwärmerei für Viktor nie etwas werden würde. Ihn wiederzusehen würde daher nur Schmerzen bringen und auch jetzt waren es bittersüße Gefühle, die seine Brust füllten, als er zurückgab: „Das finde ich super, aber wir haben im Moment so viel zu tun ...“

Doch Viktor ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. „Kein Problem, ich schaue dir gern über die Schulter, wenn du arbeiten musst. Tu einfach so, als ob ich nicht da bin.“

Als ob das überhaupt möglich war. Seit Viktor durch die Tür getreten war, kribbelte Charlies Haut, als wäre ein Heer von Ameisen unter seiner Kleidung und sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er sich sicher war, dass Viktor es ebenfalls hören musste. Voller Scham senkte Charlie den Blick und sah stattdessen unbehaglich auf den kleinen Koffer in der Hand des Bulgaren. „Und wie lange wolltest du bleiben? Ich meine, in der Stadt gibt es ein Hotel.“

„Nur bis Übermorgen und wie ich sehe, hast du eine Couch, das reicht voll und ganz“, entschied Viktor sofort, dann fügte er etwas weniger sicher hinzu: „Wobei ich auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn wir uns vielleicht dein Bett teilen.“

Überrascht hob Charlie die Augen und suchte den Blick des anderen Mannes. Auch wenn er die stille Hoffnung gehegt hatte, dass er sich Viktors Zuneigung beim ersten Treffen nicht eingebildet hatte, kam dieses Geständnis für ihn doch aus dem Nichts. „Viktor, ich …. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich dachte, du und Hermine …?“

In einer unbestimmten Geste zuckte der Bulgare die Schultern. „Hermine ist eine gute Freundin, die ich sehr mag, aber du bist es, der mich nachts nicht schlafen lässt und ich hatte gehofft, dir ginge es ebenso.“ Fragend sah Viktor ihn an und ehe sich Charlie versah, war es trotz aller Zweifel auch schon aus ihm heraus gebrochen: „Zum Teufel, ja.“

Ein Grinsen breitete sich über Viktors sonst so ernste Züge aus. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks ließ er den Koffer fallen und hatte den Abstand zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Forsch presste er seine Lippen auf die des Rothaarigen. Das Kinn und die Wangen des Bulgaren waren unrasiert und kratzig, doch das störte Charlie nicht. So lange hatte er sich in seinem Kopf ausgemalt wie es wäre, Viktor zu küssen, doch jetzt wo diese Phantasie tatsächlich Realität wurde, war es tausend mal besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Reflexartig umfassten seine Hände Viktors Gesicht, um ihn zu fixieren und ihn daran zu hindern den Kuss zu beenden, doch seine Sorge schien unbegründet, da der Bulgare keine Anstalten machte sich von ihm zu lösen. Stattdessen zog er Charlie noch ein wenig näher an sich heran, um seinen Körper ganz nah an dem seinen zu fühlen, während er gleichzeitig den Mund öffnete und mit seiner Zunge auffordernd über Charlies Lippen leckte. Fast ohne zu zögern öffnete Charlie den Mund und gewährte ihm Einlass, was Viktor dankend annahm. Überwältigt stellte der Rothaarige fest, dass Viktor ganz anders schmeckte, als er es erwartet hatte. Herb, doch nicht unangenehm und er roch so gut... Es war als würde ein innerer Damm in ihm brechen und Charlie wurde mit einem Mal ungeheuer heiß, weshalb es ihm ganz recht war, als er Viktors Hände fahrig an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes fummeln fühlte. 

Auch seine eigenen Finger versuchten blind die störenden Schichten von Viktors Kleidung zu durchdringen, doch nach ein paar unbeholfenen Versuchen musste er einsehen, dass sie den Kuss unterbrechen mussten, wenn sie sich die Kleider nicht vom Leib reißen wollten. Viktor schien zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen zu sein, als er sich schwer atmend von Charlie löste. Den Blick unverwandt aus Charlie gerichtet, löste er die Schnürung seines Umhangs, bevor er seinen Pullover über den Kopf zog und auch Charlies Augen klebten an dem Mann ihm gegenüber, während er sein Hemd aufknöpfte und es dann achtlos von den Schultern streifte. Ein überraschter Laut entkam Charlies Lippen, als er den Chinesischen Feuerball erblickte, der quer über Viktors Brust tätowiert worden war und dessen Schwanz sich bis zu seinem Bauchnabel hinabzog. Er sah Meili so ähnlich, war so unglaublich gut getroffen, dass Charlie wie von einem Magneten angezogen nähertrat, um seine Hände über das Bildnis wandern zu lassen, jeder Linie mit den Fingern nachzuziehen und dabei zu fühlen, wie sich auf Viktors Haut darunter eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete.

„Der Drache hat mein Leben verändert“, erklärte der Bulgare, während er seine Hand auf die von Charlie legte und sie damit auf seiner Brust festhielt unter der stark und rhythmisch Viktors Herz schlug.

„Wunderschön“, brachte dieser bewundernd hervor und er meinte nicht nur das Tattoo. Obwohl Charlies Körper von der körperlichen Arbeit mit den Drachen gestählt war, musste er doch zugeben, dass ihn die Muskeln an Viktors Oberkörper beeindruckten. Für einen Sucher war der Bulgare beachtlich kompakt gebaut, doch auch Viktor war anzusehen, dass ihm gefiel was er sah. Seine Augen waren vor Lust noch dunkler als sonst, als er Charlies nackten Oberkörper in Augenschein nahm und die unterschiedlich geformten, narbigen Verbrennungen musterte. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Männern, die von den Narben eher abgeschreckt worden waren, schienen Viktor die Brandmale eher zu faszinieren.

Fast ehrfürchtig ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über die große, schimmernde Narbe auf Charlies rechtem Arm wandern, was diesem einen Schauer über den Körper schickte. Viktors Hände waren von den vielen Stunden auf dem Besen fast ebenso rau und schwielig wie die von Charlie, doch er berührte ihn so vorsichtig, dass es kaum mehr als ein Kitzeln war. „War das Meili?“ fragte Viktor rau, doch Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr Partner“, erwiderte er ehrlich.

Viktor nickte, so als habe er es sich so etwas bereits gedacht. „Tut es noch weh?“ 

„Nein, aber die Haut ist dort viel sensibler, als der Rest meines Armes“, gestand Charlie, was Viktor dazu animierte, Charlies Arm zu sich zu ziehen und die Stelle nun mit den Lippen zu erkunden. Überrascht stellte Charlie fest, dass jede dieser Berührungen wie ein Stromstoß durch seinen Körper raste und sich unmittelbar in seinen Hoden sammelte. In dem Versuch Halt zu finden, vergrub Charlie seine freie Hand in den dichten, dunklen Strähnen von Viktors Haar. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr seinen Lippen, als er benebelt vor Lust die Augen schloss und sich ganz dem Gefühl hingab, das Viktors Mund auf seiner Haut auslöste. Dann war die Berührung plötzlich fort und Charlie wollte schon ungehalten protestieren, doch schon im nächsten Moment umfasste der Bulgare seine Hand, bevor er leise sagte: „Komm, lass uns an einem bequemeren Ort weiter machen.“

Dagegen hatte Charlie keine Einwände, weshalb er nichts sagte, sondern sich einfach von Viktor hinüber zu seinem Bett führen ließ. Da die Einrichtung nur für eine Person gedacht war, verfügte das Bett über eine eher schmale Matratze, doch einen schnellen Zauber später war dort genug Platz für zwei. Ohne dass sie sich absprechen mussten, schlüpften die beiden Männer aus ihren Schuhen, dann machte sich Viktor am Verschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen und ehe sich Charlie versah, standen sie sich beide nackt gegenüber. Obwohl Charlie der Ältere von ihnen war, war Viktor ein wenig größer und breiter und offenkundig schien er auch mehr Erfahrung zu haben, weshalb ihm Charlie gern die Führung überließ, als ihre Zungen erneut miteinander zu tanzen begannen. 

In einem Knäul aus Armen und Beinen sanken sie zusammen auf die Matratze und schon bald konnte Charlie nicht mehr sagen, wo sein Körper aufhörte und Viktors begann. Fahrig fuhren seine Finger über Viktors Körper, erkundeten, tasteten und liebkosten, während sich seine Erregung gleichzeitig an der des anderen Mannes rieb. Neidlos musste Charlie zugeben, dass der Bulgare äußerst gut bestückt war und er konnte es kaum erwarten herauszufinden, wie sich Viktors Schaft auf seiner Zunge anfühlen würde, doch Viktor schien andere Pläne zu haben. Ohne große Mühe schloss sich die schwielige Hand des Bulgaren um ihre beiden Erektionen und begann sie gleichzeitig zu massieren, was Charlie erregt in Viktors Mund keuchen ließ.

„Oh Merlin“, stotterte Charlie, der merkte, wie das Blut in seinem Schaft zu pulsieren zu begann. „Nicht so schnell, Viktor, oder ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren.“

„Das musst du auch nicht“, murmelte der Bulgare ganz nah an seinem Ohr, ohne in der Bewegung inne zu halten. „Lass dich einfach gehen.“

Das musste er Charlie nicht zwei Mal sagen. Die Zähne in die Unterlippe vergraben, die Finger in Viktors Oberarme gekrallt, presste er fest die Augen zusammen, als sich alles in ihm zusammen zog. Sein Atem stockte, so heftig überkam ihn sein Höhepunkt und er musste das Gesicht an Viktors Schulter lehnen, während sein Orgasmus seine Welt auf das Gefühl in seinen Lenden und Viktors Hand an seinem Glied reduzierte.

„So ist es gut“, hörte er die Stimme des Bulgaren flüstern. „Lass es alles raus.“

Als ob Charlie eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. So geschickt wie Viktor ihn pumpte, molk er auch noch den letzten Tropfen aus ihm heraus, bis nichts mehr übrig war und sein Schaft schlaff und übersensibel in der großen Pranke des anderen Mannes lag, bevor er schließlich von ihm abließ und sich selbst mit einigen gezielten Bewegungen zum Höhepunkt brachte. Schwer atmend lagen sie danach nebeneinander, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Nachwehen des Orgasmus verklangen. Eine ganze Weile beobachtete Charlie schweigend den anderen Mann, der mit geschlossenen Augen entspannt neben ihm lag, um auszuloten, ob Viktor enttäuscht darüber war, den weiten Weg gemacht zu haben ohne wirklich zum Zug gekommen zu sein, doch die Miene des Bulgaren gab nichts Preis.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Charlie schließlich in die Stille hinein. „Es ist einfach schon zu lange her, dass ich mal mit jemandem intim gewesen bin.“

Statt einer Antwort und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, zog Viktor den anderen Mann an sich, bis er so nah lag, dass Charlies Becken das seine berührte. „Da ist nichts, was dir leid tun müsste“, murmelte Viktor schläfrig. „Die Nacht ist noch jung und außerdem bleibe ich bis Übermorgen.“

Das stimmte natürlich und beim Gedanken daran merkte Charlie wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Trotzdem war es nur fair, wenn er von vornherein eine Sache klar stellte. „Auch wenn es mit dir wirklich schön ist, wollte ich, dass du weißt … ich habe keinen Kopf für eine Beziehung.“ Kaum, dass er ausgesprochen hatte, bereute Charlie schon, so ehrlich gewesen zu sein, zumal es sich längst nicht mehr wie die Wahrheit anfühlte.

Jetzt blinzelte Viktor doch und er wandte den Kopf, um Charlie anzusehen. „Das trifft sich gut, den habe ich auch nicht.“ Sein Blick jedoch, der fest an dem von Charlie hing, strafte seine Worte genauso Lügen wie die seines rothaarigen Liebhabers.

Ende ?


	2. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach seinem ersten Besuch in Charlies Hütte, hatte dieser Angst gehabt, dass es etwas zwischen ihnen ändern würde, aber Viktors Briefe waren genauso gewesen wie zuvor, ohne Süßholzraspelei oder unangenehme Fragen und auch Charlie hatte sich betont lässig gegeben, zumindest bis Viktor einige Wochen später wieder bei ihm aufgetaucht war und sie schon in der Tür übereinander herfielen.

Kapitel 2: Stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
Oh, won't ya stay with me

(Sam Smith, Stay with me)

Obwohl Charlie von sich nicht behaupten würde ein Spielertyp zu sein, war der Zockerabend mit Andreu und Vitali eine angenehme Abwechselung vom Alltag mit den Drachen. Da die Gehege zumeist mehrere Quadratkilometer groß waren, sah er von seinen Kollegen oftmals tagelang nichts. Seine einzige Gesellschaft waren dann Meili, ihr Partner Jiangqiang de yìzhì (was so viel wie „starker Wille“ bedeutete und den Charlie nur Jian nannte) und ihr noch namenloses Drachenkalb, sowie ein Walisisches Grünlingspärchen im Gehege gegenüber und auch wenn Charlie gern mit seinen Drachen sprach, tat es gut sich auch mal mit realen Menschen austauschen zu können. Zwar war keiner der Männer ein großer Redner und meist drehten sich ihre Gespräche hauptsächlich um die Drachen oder die letzten Quidditch Ergebnisse der europäischen Ligen, trotzdem genoss Charlie die Abende mit den Jungs.

Ausgerechnet sein Bruder Bill, den alle für einen Musterknaben hielten, hatte ihn vor langer Zeit in die Kunst des Pokerns eingeführt, doch obwohl er kein schlechter Lehrer gewesen war, hatte es trotzdem Jahre gedauert, bis Charlie zumindest einigermaßen passabel spielen konnte. Doch so wie die Dinge heute standen, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gar nicht schlecht, dass er die Verluste der letzten Wochen wieder reinholen würde. Denn auch wenn sie um keine großen Summen spielten, hatte Charlie über die Zeit doch den Gegenwart eines Monatssoldes verloren, aber heute schien ihm Fortuna gewogen zu sein. Für ihre Verhältnisse war die Stimmung an diesem Abend fast ausgelassen, was vor allem daran lag, dass Vitali gerade von einem Heimaturlaub zurückgekommen war und eine Flasche echten russischen Wodkas spendiert hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den einheimischen Spirituosen, die nicht nur gewöhnungsbedürftig rochen, sondern einem beim Trinken schier den Magen wegzuätzen schienen, war der Wodka eine willkommene Bereicherung und sorgte in Verbindung mit dem Bier, das Charlie letzte Woche in der Stadt gekauft hatte, für ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl im Bauch. Die üblichen Gesprächsthemen hatten sie ziemlich schnell hinter sich gelassen, doch das Schweigen, das seitdem in Charlies Hütte herrschte, war von entspannter Natur, bis er seinen Mitspielern triumphierend eröffnete: „Royal Flush.“

Der pockennarbigeAndreu stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus, während er die Karten sinken ließ und Vitali pfefferte sein Blatt mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig auf den Tisch, doch Charlie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich böse waren. Kleinere Ausbrüche gehörten einfach mit dazu und sie wussten genauso gut wie er, wie schnell sich das Glück wieder wenden konnte. Gerade als er den Jackpot zu sich heran zog und die Münzen einstecken wollte, schlugen die Flammen im Kamin plötzlich höher und änderten die Farbe, bevor ein Mann in ihnen erschien und eilig aus der Feuerstelle trat.

Eine kleine Aschewolke mit sich nehmend, stand Viktor hustend auf dem Vorleger und klopfte sich den Ruß von den Schultern, während ihn die anderen Männer entgeistert anstarrten. Nur Charlie räumte seelenruhig seinen Gewinn beiseite, bevor er seinen Besucher mit den Kollegen bekannt machte. „Vitali, Andreu, darf ich euch Viktor Krum vorstellen? Viktor, das sind meine Kollegen.“

Nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sah Viktor irritiert von einem zum anderen, dann trat er vom Kaminvorleger in den Raum. Obwohl Viktor nicht gerade der größte Mann war, den Charlie kannte, beherrschte seine Präsenz sofort die kleine Hütte, die durch die vier Männer zum Bersten gefüllt schien. „Angenehm“, brummte er, den Blick über den Tisch mit den Karten schweifen lassend. „Was spielt ihr? Poker?“

„Da.“ entgegnete der blonde Vitali in breitem Russisch. „Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mitspielen.“

„Gern“, gab Viktor zurück, dann nahm er in Ermangelung einer freien Sitzgelegenheit einen Topf aus der Küchenecke und transformierte ihn in einen Stuhl. „Five Card Stud, Draw oder Omaha Hold'em?“ fragte er in die Runde, während er sich neben Charlie niederließ.

„Draw, wenn es recht ist“, antwortete Andreu, während er gleichzeitig ein Glas von der Anrichte herüber schweben ließ und es mit Wodka füllte, „und der Einsatz beginnt mit fünfzehn Sickeln.“ Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schob der Rumäne den Alkohol in Viktors Richtung, der sich mit einem Kopfnicken bedankte und den anderen Männern demonstrativ zuprostete.

„Nasdrawe.“ Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken setzte Viktor das Glas an die Lippen und kippte den Inhalt mit einem Schluck herunter, dann zog er aus seiner Hosentasche einen klimpernden Lederbeutel hervor. „Wer gibt?“

Charlie hätte seine Jungs für ihre Coolness am liebsten küssen wollen. Vielleicht lag es an der Arbeit mit den Drachen, aber so schnell brachte sie nichts aus der Fassung. Selbst wenn ein internationaler Quidditch Star so mir nichts dir nichts aus dem Kamin stieg, behandelten sie ihn nach einer Schrecksekunde genauso als wäre er einer von ihnen. Was Charlie selbst anging, war er trotz der Tatsache, dass Viktor seine Besuche nach wie vor nicht anmeldete, schlau genug gewesen sich einen Überblick über die spielfreien Tage in der bulgarischen Quidditch Liga zu verschaffen, so dass er in etwa sagen konnte, wann Viktor hier aufschlug. Dass er dieses Mal ausgerechnet ihren Zockerabend erwischt hatte, war ein unglücklicher Zufall, aber obwohl er sich von seinem Besuch bei Charlie mit Sicherheit etwas anderes erhofft hatte, ließ sich der Bulgare den Missmut über die unerwünschte Gesellschaft nicht anmerken. 

Nach seinem ersten Besuch in Charlies Hütte hatte dieser Angst gehabt, dass es etwas zwischen ihnen ändern würde, aber Viktors Briefe waren genauso gewesen wie zuvor, ohne Süßholzraspelei oder unangenehme Fragen und auch Charlie hatte sich betont lässig gegeben, zumindest bis Viktor einige Wochen später wieder bei ihm aufgetaucht war und sie schon in der Tür übereinander herfielen. Das ging nun fast sechs Monate so, dass Viktor mal mehr mal weniger regelmäßig bei Charlie vorbei kam und jedes Mal hatten sie Sex miteinander, der nach Charlies Meinung – von den Anfängen mal abgesehen – zum besten gehörte, den er je gehabt hatte, so dass dieser beschlossen hatte die Besuche einfach zu genießen und nicht zu hinterfragen. Sie hatten schließlich keine Beziehung miteinander, sondern waren eher „Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen“.

Meistens blieb Viktor nur ein oder zwei Tage und da der Kontakt mit den Kollegen außerhalb der verabredeten Zeiten minimal war, hatte ihn bisher auch keiner der anderen Drachenwärter zu Gesicht bekommen, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sich daran etwas änderte und heute war es schließlich passiert. Ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl stieg in Charlie auf, als Viktors Bein das seine unter dem Tisch berührte und er sah unwillkürlich auf, doch der Bulgare hatte die Augen auf sein Blatt gerichtet und zeigte nicht, dass er Charlies Blick bemerkte. Dafür fühlte Charlie Andreus Augen auf sich ruhen, doch als er seinen Kollegen herausfordernd ansah, senkte dieser schnell den Blick.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Viktor aus seinem Kamin gestiegen war, gab es wohl kaum einen Zweifel daran, was er hier tat, trotzdem war es seine Privatsache und ging niemanden etwas an. Nicht, dass er sich dafür geschämt hätte, etwas mit Viktor am Laufen zu haben, aber Charlie war kein Mensch, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug und seine Kollegen respektierten das. Obwohl Viktor abgesehen von seinem Bein, das immer noch an dem von Charlie lehnte, keine Zärtlichkeiten mit ihm austauschte, lenkte seine bloße Anwesenheit Charlie so sehr vom Spiel ab, dass er die nächsten Partien haushoch verlor. Immer wieder musste er aus dem Augenwinkel zu Viktor hinsehen, beobachtete sein markantes Gesicht mit dem Drei-Tage-Bart, der Adlernase und den dunklen Augen die von einem Kranz schwarzer Wimpern eingerahmt wurden und ständig zwischen seinem Blatt und den Gesichtern der anderen Spieler hin und her huschten. Wie gerne würde er ihn jetzt küssen, aber das würde bis später warten müssen.

Da die Drachenwärter so taten, als wüssten sie nicht wer er war und keine unangenehmen Fragen stellten, entspannte sich Viktor nach kurzer Zeit und auch der Alkohol steuerte sein übriges dazu bei, dass er die Enttäuschung über die Anwesenheit der beiden Männer in Charlies Hütte beinah vergaß. Nachdem er gleich die zweite Partie, an der er teilnahm, gewann, spielte sogar ein Lächeln um seinen Mund, während er sein Bein demonstrativ gegen Charlies lehnte und so den Kontakt mit dem anderem Mann hielt. Trotzdem war er nicht böse, als sich die beiden Drachenwärter nach einiger Zeit anschickten, die Partie zu beenden und in ihre eigenen Quartiere zurückzukehren. Vitali machte den Anfang, indem er sich damit entschuldigte, morgen früh raus zu müssen weil sein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler gerade brütete. Da seine Hütte die nächste und die Nacht nicht kalt war, entschied er sich den Weg zu Fuß zurück zu legen und verschwand mit einem Gruß, dann war sein Kollege an der Reihe.

„Man sieht sich“, verabschiedete sich Andreu von Charlie, bevor er ein wenig Flohpulver aus der Schale nahm und an Viktor gewandt sagte: „War nett Sie kennen gelernt zu haben.“

„Ebenfalls“, erwiderte der Bulgare höflich, dann trat der Drachenwärter in den Kamin und flohte in seine Hütte. Schweigend standen die beiden Männer mitten im Raum und sahen dabei zu, wie die Flammen erst hochschlugen und sich schließlich langsam wieder beruhigten, bis das Feuer genauso friedlich vor sich hin knisterte wie zuvor, dann hob Charlie den Zauberstab und versiegelte den Kamin.

Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, als er danach den Kopf wandte und Viktor ansah, doch das war auch nicht nötig, wussten sie doch beide genau, was nun kommen würde. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatten sie den Abstand zwischen sich geschlossen und begannen, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, aus ihrer Kleidung zu schlüpfen.

„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen, diesem Andreu?“ fragte Viktor dunkel, während er sich beeilte Charlies Pullover über dessen Kopf zu ziehen.

„Nein“, gab Charlie zurück, dem es eben gelungen war Viktors Hose aufzuknöpfen und sie nun samt der Boxershorts über den Hüftknochen abwärts schob. „Ich fange nichts mit Kollegen an. Ganz am Anfang, ja, da war mal einer, aber das war ein Fehler, den ich nie wiederholt habe.“

„Gut“, knurrte Viktor, während er seine Hände in Charlies dichten, roten Haaren vergrub und ihn grob zu sich heranzog. „Ich mochte ihn nämlich eigentlich gern.“ Als ihre Lippen aufeinander krachten, war es mehr Verlangen als Zärtlichkeit. Charlies linke Hand krallte sich so fest in den Stoff von Viktors Pulli, dass die Nähte protestierend krachten, bevor seine andere Hand an dessen Körper hinab wanderte und zielsicher Viktors Glied fand. Das Stöhnen des Bulgaren ging in ihrem Kuss unter, doch nachdem Charlie ihn einige Mal gepumpt hatte, löste sich Viktor von ihm und dirigierte Charlies Kopf stattdessen tiefer, bis dieser vor dem Bulgaren in die Knie ging, wo er sich auf Augenhöhe mit Viktors Erregung befand, die halb hart in seinen Fingern pulsierte. Ohne zu zögern nahm Charlie den Schaft des anderen Mannes in den Mund, ohne damit aufzuhören ihn gleichzeitig mit der Hand zu massieren, während seine andere Hand um Viktor herum fasste und Halt an seiner Kehrseite suchte. 

Die Hände immer noch in Charlies Haaren vergraben, das Becken unwillkürlich nach vorn ruckend, dabei unsinnige Worte murmelnd, bestimmte Viktor den Rhythmus mit dem Charlie ihn aufnahm, wobei er trotz seines vor Lust umnebelten Gehirns aufpasste, dem anderen Mann noch genug Luft zu atmen zu lassen. Oh Gott, Charlies Zunge, die immer wieder von der Basis seines Penis bis zu seiner Spitze leckte, schien überall zugleich zu sein und brachte ihn schier zu Raserei und diese Lippen … , als Viktor an sich herab sah, glaubte er vom bloßen Anblick seines Schwanzes in Charlies Mund bereits kommen zu können. Mit einem Fluch zog sich der Bulgare ruckartig zurück, so dass Charlie beinah das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und auf allen Vieren gelandet wäre. Auf den Fersen sitzend, sah der Rothaarige erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch, während Viktor versuchte sein kochendes Blut mit seinem bloßen Willen herunter zu kühlen, dann nahm er Charlie an den Händen und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße.

„Du machst mich verrückt“, keuchte er an Charlies Lippen bevor er sein Gesicht umfasste und ihn wieder küsste. Auch Charlie vergrub seine Hände in Viktors dunklen Strähnen, die inzwischen so lang waren, dass sie bald bis auf seine Schultern fallen würden. Ob es nun am Alkohol lag oder an der sexuellen Spannung, die zwischen ihnen lag konnte er nicht sagen, aber sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust und er fühlte den Drang sich Viktor ebenfalls zu versichern.

„Ich bekomme einfach nicht genug von dir“, flüsterte er gegen die aufgesprungenen Lippen des Bulgaren, als sich ihre Münder wieder trennten. Der Blick, den sie sich zuwarfen, brannte wie Feuer und es war mehr als offensichtlich, was sie beide wollten. Ohne ein Wort zog sich Viktor den Pullover über den Kopf, so dass Charlie an den Schultern die Ausläufer eines neuen Tattoos sehen konnte. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen drehte er Viktor herum, so dass er seinen Rücken in Augenschein nehmen konnte, über den sich von den festen Pobacken bis über seine Schulterblätter ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz erstreckte. Der Drache blinzelte angriffslustig und seine Flügel zitterten leicht, während Charlie ihn betrachtete und obwohl es ihn selbst verwunderte, sorgte der Anblick des neuen Drachen auf Viktors Haut dafür, dass sein Glied in der Hose hart wurde, so dass er sie aufknöpfte und bis in die Kniekehlen herunter schob. 

„Gefällt es dir?“ fragte Viktor rau, als er sich erneut zu Charlie umdrehte.

„Ich denke, das sieht man“, erwiderte Charlie und biss sich lasziv in die Unterlippe, genau wissend welchen Effekt er damit erzielte, während er unter Viktors Lust verschleiertem Blick damit begann seine eigene Erregung in der Hand zu wiegen und sie zu pumpen, bis sie prall gegen seinen Bauch stand und die ersten Lusttropfen an der Spitze glitzerten. Dann wandte er sich mit einem letzten auffordernden Blick um und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab. Obwohl er darauf gewartet hatte, zuckte Charlie doch kurz zusammen als er die kühle Feuchtigkeit fühlte, die Viktors Zauber an seinem Anus verteilte, doch die Hände des Bulgaren waren umso wärmer, als sie seine Backen teilten und ein Daumen prüfend über seinen Eingang strich. Mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und Anspannung schloss Charlie die Augen, dann spürte er auch schon Viktors Schaft an seiner Rosette. Der erste Druck durch den Muskelring war immer am schlimmsten und er musste sich zwingen tief zu atmen, während der andere Mann in ihn drang, doch als Viktor ganz in ihm vergraben war und er den warmen Atem des Bulgaren in seinem Nacken fühlte, entspannte er sich. Einen langen Moment bewegten sie sich nicht, bis auf die kleinen Küsse, die Viktor in seinem Nacken verteilte, dann packte der Bulgare seine Hüften und zog sich langsam aus Charlie zurück, nur um gleich danach wieder in ihn zu stoßen.

Erregt stöhnte Charlie auf. Er wandte den Kopf so weit es ging, wollte sich unbedingt einen Kuss von Viktors Lippen stehlen, doch als dieser sich vorbeugte, erreichte er nur die scharfe Kante seines Kiefers. Scharf brannten die Bartstoppeln an seinen Lippen, als sich Viktor erneut zurückzog und wieder in ihn stieß, wobei er bulgarische Worte in sein Ohr keuchte. Sein breiter Körper umschloss Charlies Rücken voll und ganz und seine großen Hände gruben sich so fest in sein Fleisch, dass er vermutlich Spuren davon tragen würde. Beinah wären Charlies Beine eingeknickt, so heftig trieb Viktor seinen Körper gegen den seines Liebhabers und er musste das Gewicht verlagern, damit ihn die schiere Kraft des Bulgaren nicht umwarf. Blind tastete Viktors Hand um ihn herum und umfasste Charlies Geschlecht, dann hämmerte Viktor ein weiteres Mal in ihn und dieses Mal, raubte er Charlie tatsächlich den Atem, als er seine Prostata traf.

Nervenimpulse rasten einem Blitzschlag gleich durch seinen Körper, während Charlie benommen nach Luft schnappte, doch er hatte keine Zeit sich zu erholen, denn kaum dass Viktor sich zurückgezogen hatte, prallte er auch schon ein weiteres Mal gegen seinen G-Punkt. Nur mit Mühe hielt sich Charlie zurück auf der Stelle zu kommen. Verlangend zuckte sein Glied in der Hand des Bulgaren und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Hoden müssten jeden Moment platzen, doch auch Viktor schien dem Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern zu sein. Nur noch auf die reine Lust reduziert, trieb er sein Becken ohne Pause gegen das seines Liebhabers. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und sein ganzer Körper war gespannt wie eine Feder, fast qualvoll auf der Jagd nach dem Erreichen des Orgasmus. Als Viktor schließlich kam, geschah es fast gleichzeitig mit Charlie. Obwohl ihn die Welle der Lust so weit forttrug, dass Viktor das Gefühl hatte, an der Decke des Zimmers zu schweben, merkte er gerade rechtzeitig, wie Charlies Knie unter ihm nachgaben, so dass er schnell den Arm um ihn schlang, bevor er aus ihm heraus glitt und sie zusammen auf den Boden sanken. Schwer atmend, mit ihren Beinen hoffnungslos in ihren Hosen verstrickt, blieben die beiden Männer auf dem nackten Stein liegen und warteten, bis die Nachwehen ihres Höhepunktes verklangen.

„Merlin“, stöhnte Charlie nach einer Weile, als er die Mischung aus dem harten Boden unter sich und dem nassen Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen mehr als unangenehm empfand und mit einiger Mühe die Unterkleider von sich schob. „Wir sollten wirklich vorher darüber nachdenken, bevor wir an so unbequemen Orten miteinander schlafen.“

„Tun dir etwa die alten Knochen weh?“ neckte ihn Viktor liebevoll, indem er sich aus seiner Hose kämpfte und die Boxer nach oben zog. Dann rappelte er sich auf und bot Charlie die Hand, um ihm ebenfalls hoch zu helfen.

„Wenn dem so wäre, dann nur weil ich beinah von einem bulgarischen Schwergewicht zerquetscht worden bin“, antwortete Charlie gutmütig, als er Viktors Rechte ergriff und auf die Füße kam. Nackt wie er war ging er hinüber ins Badezimmer, wo er die dreckige Wäsche in einen Eimer warf und säuberte seinen klebrigen Unterkörper mit einem nassen Lappen, bevor er die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich zu erleichtern. Als er einen Moment später zurück in den Hauptraum der Hütte kam, fand er Viktor in seinem Bett liegend vor, das er wie selbstverständlich wieder größer gezaubert hatte und Charlie konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihm das Anblick gefiel. Natürlich war das keine Liebe, nein wirklich nicht, aber es hatte schon etwas für sich neben Viktor als menschlicher Wärmflasche einschlafen zu können, statt in seinem kalten Bett. 

Mit einem wohligen Gefühl im Bauch, das seiner Meinung nach aus der Mischung von Sex und Alkohol stammte, ging er hinüber zur Truhe und nahm sich eine frische Shorts heraus, in die er schlüpfte, bevor er hinüber zum Bett ging. „Darf ich dir morgen wieder mit den Drachen helfen?“ fragte der Bulgare, als Charlie über ihn hinweg auf die Matratze kletterte, so dass er von Viktor und der Wand eingerahmt wurde.

„Sicher“, gab Charlie zurück. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Viktor ihn zu den Gehegen begleitete, doch natürlich stellte Charlie sicher, dass er immer außerhalb der Reichweite der Drachen blieb. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Drachen nicht nur ein sprichwörtliches Elefantengedächtnis besaßen, sondern auch über einen sehr starken Beschützerinstinkt für ihren Nachwuchs verfügten und Charlie wollte kein Risiko eingehen dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie Meili Viktor für seinen Fehler grillte.

Ein gemurmelter Zauber löschte die magische Lampe, bis nur noch die Glut des sterbenden Feuers einen schwachen Lichtschein in die Hütte sandte, dann schob sich ein muskulöser Arm unter Charlies Körper und zog ihn an sich, so dass sein Kopf an Viktors Brustkorb gelehnt ruhte. Beruhigend vibrierte Viktors Stimme durch seinen Körper, als er leise sagte: „Gute Nacht, Charlie.“

Die Wärme und die Geborgenheit, die der andere Mann verströmte, waren wie ein Kokon, der Charlie einschloss und ihn kaum, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, schon halb ins Reich der Träume schickte, weshalb er nur schlaftrunken antwortete: „'Nacht, Viktor.“

Ende?


	3. Head above water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Schlag in den Magen hätte nicht mehr schmerzen können, als der Moment in dem Charlie das Foto von Viktor und einem bulgarischen Topmodell gesehen hatte, welches auf einer Wohltätigkeitsfeier aufgenommen worden war. Sollte er es nur wagen sich blicken zu lassen. Charlie würde ihn schon gebührend empfangen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer wissen will, wie „mein“ Viktor aussieht, sollte sich mal dieses Foto von Stanislav Ianevski angucken, der Krum im Film gespielt hat:
> 
> http://www.likesharetweet.com/popular/harry-potter-then-and-now/14/
> 
> Als Inspiration für Charlie habe ich ein Foto des jungen Eddie Redmayne gewählt und einfach mal ignoriert, dass er ja schon in einer anderen Rolle im erweiterten Potterverse vorkommt:
> 
> https://stellameus.com/de/eddie-redmayne/
> 
> Altersmäßig ist Eddie drei Jahre älter als Stanislav, was ja auch bei dem Pairing fast der Fall ist.

The Seeker and the Dragonkeeper

Kapitel 3: Head above water

God, keep my head above water  
Don't let me drown, it gets harder  
I'll meet you there at the alter  
As I fall down on my knees  
Don't let me drown, drown, drown  
Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown

(April Lavigne, Head above water)

Wenn man Charlie gefragt hätte, welche seine liebste Jahreszeit war, hätte er vermutlich den Frühling genannt, obwohl das Arbeiten mit den Drachen in dieser Zeit wohl am schwierigsten war. Nicht nur die Natur blühte auf, sondern auch die Tiere fielen dann mehr denn je ihren Hormonen anheim, was ihre Versorgung noch gefährlicher machte als sie es sonst schon war. Dennoch liebte er es mit anzusehen, wie die Welt nach dem Winter zu neuem Leben erwachte und da er inmitten der Natur lebte, bekam er das Aufblühen der Wiesen und Bäume aus erster Hand mit. Trotzdem hatten auch die anderen Jahreszeiten für ihn immer ihren Reiz gehabt, doch seit er in Rumänien hautnah Wind und Wetter ausgesetzt war, kannte er auch die Tücken, die die Elemente mit sich brachten. Gerade der Herbst konnte in Rumänien eine rechte raue Angelegenheit sein. Stürme fegten über das Land und mit ihnen kamen eiskalte Regengüsse, die selbst für einen Wasserabweisungszauber eine Herausforderung waren und die Nächte kündeten bereits vom nahen Winter. Nicht selten waren die Wiesen morgens mit Raureif bedeckt, wenn Charlie in aller Frühe seine Runde machte, bevor der Wind sich wieder drehte und zu einem neuen Orkan ansetzte. Selbst die Drachen zogen es bei diesem Wetter oftmals vor, in ihren Höhlen zu bleiben und auch Charlie machte dann nur das Nötigste, bevor er sich wieder in den Schutz seiner Hütte begab.

Auch heute tobte der Wind mit der Macht eines niederen Wirbelsturmes um seine Behausung, fuhr in den Kamin, so dass das Feuer knisterte und Funken sprühte und rüttelte an den Dachziegeln und den Fensterläden, dass es einem Angst und Bange werden konnte, doch Charlie schenkte dem Heulen keine Beachtung. Unruhig ging er vor dem Feuer hin und her, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Kiefer wütend zusammen gebissen. Der Tagesprophet, den die Eule vor einer Stunde gebracht hatte, lag noch neben den Resten seines Frühstücks auf dem Tisch, während sich der arme Vogel auf der Fensterbank von der Tortur erholte, gegen Wind und Wetter angekämpft zu haben. Den Hunger hatte Charlie allerdings gründlich verloren und jedes Mal wenn er den Blick zum aufgeschlagenen Sportteil wandern ließ, fühlte er eine neue Welle des Ärgers in sich aufsteigen.

Ein Schlag in den Magen hätte nicht mehr schmerzen können, als der Moment in dem Charlie das Foto von Viktor und dem bulgarischen Topmodell gesehen hatte, welches auf einer Wohltätigkeitsfeier aufgenommen worden war. Wie ein ertappter Schuljunge grinste Viktor scheu in die Kamera, bevor er die Frau an der Hand aus dem Bild führte. Doch die Momentaufnahme reichte, um unter dem offenen Mantel das Nichts von einem Kleid und den selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, den Irina, wie laut des Propheten ihr Name war, zur Schau trug. Der Artikel unter dem Bild sprach von der neusten Eroberung des Frauenschwarmes und nicht weniger als fünf Zeilen lang schwärmte die Reporterin davon, was für ein wunderschönes Paar sie zusammen abgaben. Am liebsten hätte Charlie der Hexe einen Heuler geschickt, doch so tief würde er nicht sinken. Schließlich war es nicht ihre Schuld, sondern einzig und allein Viktor fucking Krums. 

So ein Mistkerl, wie konnte er es wagen?!

Obwohl es fast drei Wochen her war, dass der Bulgare das letzte Mal in Charlies Bett geschlafen hatte, roch die Wäsche noch immer nach ihm und seit einiger Zeit stand sogar Viktors Zahnbürste in seinem Bad und nun ging er mit irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Frau zu einer Wohltätigkeitsfeier. Einer verdammt hübschen und jungen und gut gebauten Frau noch dazu. Unwillkürlich ballte Charlie die Hand zur Faust und schlug damit auf den Tisch. Verflucht, er hatte es ja vorausgesehen, dass die Sache nicht gut gehen würde. Warum hatte er es überhaupt so weit kommen lassen? Wenn er doch nur mit seinem Verstand gehandelt hätte, anstatt sich von seinem Unterleib leiten zu lassen, wäre das eine einmalige Geschichte gewesen und längst vergessen. Doch Charlie hatte es ja nicht lassen können und Viktor trotz aller Vorbehalte immer wieder gesehen, nur um jetzt die Rechnung dafür zu erhalten. 

Das Schlimmste daran war, wenn Charlie richtig lag, dass der Bulgare heute oder morgen wieder hier auftauchen und vermutlich so tun würde, als sei nichts geschehen. Aber damit würde er nicht durchkommen, das schwor sich Charlie. Das würde er Viktor nicht durchgehen lassen. Im Gegenteil, er würde ihn raus werfen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Mit einem Gefühl grimmiger Genugtuung fegte Charlie den Tagespropheten vom Tisch, bevor er sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken ließ und einen Schluck seines inzwischen kalten Tees trank. Sollte Viktor nur wagen sich blicken zu lassen. Charlie würde ihn schon gebührend empfangen.

XXXXXX

Tatsächlich musste er nicht lange warten. Gerade als Charlie ein Glas, das Besteck und den Teller abwusch, auf dem sich sein Mittagessen befunden hatte, rauschte der Kamin plötzlich vernehmbar und keinen Moment später stand Viktor in der Feuerstelle. Trotz des Wetters trug der Bulgare lediglich ein T-Shirt unter seinem Umhang, so dass Charlie auf seinem rechten Arm einen Teil eines peruanischen Viperzahns ausmachen konnte, der auf die Haut tätowiert worden war und der sich bei seinem letzten Besuch noch nicht dort befunden hatte. Die Haare trug der Bulgare dieses Mal zum Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, was ihm zusammen mit den Tattoos einen verwegenen Ausdruck verlieh, doch Charlie zwang sich trotzdem den Blick abzuwenden. Scheinbar bester Laune trat Viktor hinaus auf den Kaminvorleger, wo er seine Tasche fallen ließ und sich die Asche vom Umhang klopfte, während Charlie es vorzog ihn zu ignorieren und weiter das Geschirr abwusch.

„Hey, Kratko.“ Mit einem Grinsen trat Viktor näher. Sein Spitznamen, der auf bulgarisch soviel wie 'Kleiner' bedeutete, hatte Charlie am Anfang nicht gefallen, jedoch bei anderen Gelegenheiten ein warmes Gefühl in ihm erweckt. Ihn heute jedoch zu hören, war fast so etwas wie Hohn. „Hast du gelesen, wie wir die Burgas Bees geschlagen haben? Du darfst mir gratulieren, das war der höchste Sieg der Saison.“

„Wie man liest, kann man dir auch noch zu was ganz anderem gratulieren“, entgegnete Charlie ätzend, das Geschirrhandtuch wie einen Schutzschild vor sich haltend und darauf bedachte den Abstand zu dem anderen Mann nicht zu verringern.

Verwirrt über die kalte Begrüßung runzelte Viktor die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.“

„Dann werde ich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen.“ In einer schwungvollen Geste warf Charlie das Handtuch auf die Küchenzeile, dann klaubte er den Tagespropheten vom Fußboden und hielt ihn Viktor vorwurfsvoll entgegen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Viktor auf das Bild und dann zurück zu Charlie. „Was, das ist dein Problem?“

„Ja, genau das“, gab der Rothaarige hitzig zurück, wobei er den Propheten erneut fallen ließ, als sei er etwas Schmutziges.

In einer beschwichtigenden Geste hob der Bulgare die Hände. „Gut, ich bin mit einer Frau bei einer Feier gewesen. Was ist dabei?“

„Was dabei ist?“ fuhr Charlie auf. „Du kommst hier her und hast Sex mit mir und dann gehst du wieder zurück nach Bulgarien und amüsierst dich mit anderen!“

Jetzt wurde auch Viktor langsam wütend. „Zufällig ist zwischen mir und Irina nichts gelaufen, aber selbst wenn ich sie gefickt hätte, was geht dich das an?“ fragte er, wobei Charlie den Eindruck hatte, dass er mit Absicht ein so schmutziges Wort gewählt hatte, um ihn zu treffen und er hatte Erfolg damit.

„Was mich das angeht?“ schoss Charlie zurück. „Oh, ich weiß nicht, aber als wir damit angefangen haben miteinander zu schlafen, dachte ich irgendwie, das wäre exklusiv.“

Humorlos lachte Viktor auf. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Charlie. Du warst es doch, der keine Beziehung wollte und jetzt machst du mir Vorwürfe, wenn ich mit jemand anderem ausgehe?“

Im Grunde hatte Viktor nicht Unrecht, das war Charlie klar, dennoch fühlte es sich an wie Verrat. Er selbst hatte seit er die Sache mit dem Bulgaren begonnen hatte, keinen anderen Mann auch nur angesehen, doch so wie die Dinge standen, konnte er nicht von Viktor erwarten, dass er sich ebenso verhielt. 

Erregt fuhr sich Charlie mit den Händen durch die Haare in dem Versuch seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, aber wenn schon, dann wenigstens nicht mit einer Frau!“

Jetzt war Viktor völlig verwirrt. „Ach, wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich wäre mit einem Mann ausgegangen?“

„Ja. Nein! Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Charlie zu. „Warum musst du auch überhaupt ausgehen?“

„Charlie, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber im Gegensatz zu dir lebe ich nicht in einer Einöde inmitten von Drachen!“ hielt ihm Viktor vor. „Ich habe Verpflichtungen, meinem Verein und meinem Management gegenüber, die ich erfüllen muss.“

„Ach und die besagen, dass du dich mit einer Frau zeigen musst?“ fragte Charlie voller Hohn.

„Nicht direkt, aber kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Scheiße es ist, allein zu solchen Veranstaltungen zu gehen?“ erwiderte Viktor und mit einem Mal wirkte er eher traurig als wütend. „Alle denken, dass es doch so einfach sein muss, wenn man ein Quidditch Star ist, eine Frau aufzureißen und ständig muss man sich rechtfertigen, warum man immer noch Single ist.“

„Ach, du hast es ja so schwer“, provozierte Charlie den Anderen weiter.

„Fick dich, Charlie, du weißt gar nichts!“ brach es aus Viktor heraus. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn die eigene Familie nur stolz ist, weil man ein Star ist, aber man hinter verschlossenen Türen gesagt bekommt, dass man für seine Homosexualität in der Hölle schmoren wird.“

Das hatte gesessen. Tatsächlich hatte sich Charlie bisher keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die Dinge zwischen Viktor und seiner Familie standen. Dies war ein Thema gewesen, dass der Bulgare in seinen Briefen nie angesprochen hatte. Alles, was er wusste war, dass Viktor ein Apartment in Sofia hatte, wo er wohnte, wenn er nicht gerade mit dem Team unterwegs war. Charlies eigene Eltern hatten nie Probleme damit gehabt, dass er auf Männer stand, auch wenn Molly sich schwer mit dem Gedanken tat, von ihm niemals Enkelkinder zu bekommen, aber wenn Viktors Familie ihm so zusetzte, war es kein Wunder, weshalb er manchmal so voller Selbstzweifel war. „Bist du deshalb gleich nach dem Abschluss ausgezogen?“

In einer müden Geste strich sich Viktor über die Augen, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich wäre schon viel eher weg gewesen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, aber solange ich in Durmstrang war, musste ich ihr frommes Getue wenigstens nur in den Ferien ertragen. Aber als ich mit der Schule fertig war, wusste ich, dass ich unbedingt da raus muss. Lieber bleibe ich in der spielfreien Zeit in meiner Ein-Zimmer-Bude als mir weiter anzuhören, dass ich nur fürs Quidditch zu gebrauchen bin.“

Dieses Geständnis zu hören sorgte dafür, dass all der Ärger, den Charlie gefühlt hatte, gänzlich verflog. Wie er nun vor ihm stand, ein Quidditch-Star und Muskelberg von einem Mann und doch so verletzt und einsam, wollte Charlie ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und nicht mehr loslassen, doch er begnügte sich stattdessen damit eine Hand auf Viktors Schulter zu legen und sie in einer tröstenden Geste zu drücken. „Es tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Ich wollte auch nie mit dir darüber reden“, antwortete Viktor leise. „Bei dir ist der einzige Ort, wo ich niemandem etwas vormachen muss. Nur hier kann ich sein, wie ich bin. Aber wenn du willst, dass ich gehe und nicht wieder komme, akzeptiere ich das.“

Noch vor wenigen Stunden war dies genau das gewesen, was Charlie gewollt hatte, doch in diesem Moment fühlte er bei dem Gedanken daran, Viktor ziehen zu lassen einen tiefen Unwillen. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint“, versicherte er daher schnell. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst.“

„Ich will auch nicht gehen, sondern hier bei dir sein“, bekannte der Bulgare, „und ich schwöre dir, Charlie, da war nichts mit dieser Frau und auch mit keiner anderen, aber du musst verstehen, dass ich solche Bilder mit Mädchen machen muss. Für meine Familie, die Öffentlichkeit und die Fans.“

Eigentlich wollte Charlie das nicht verstehen, aber er wusste, dass er es akzeptieren musste, wenn er Viktor keine Alternative gab. Solange er Viktor nicht anbot vor allen Menschen an seiner Seite zu stehen, würde er mit diesen Bildern leben müssen und Charlie wusste selbst am besten, dass er das nicht tun würde. Diese Grenze würde er nicht überschreiten, nicht nur wegen seiner Vorbehalte gegenüber einer festen Beziehung, sondern auch weil die Konsequenzen für Viktors Karriere nicht absehbar waren. Nein, es war besser so wie es war, nicht als Viktors Geliebter anerkannt zu werden, sondern einfach nur ein guter Freund im Verborgenen zu sein. Trotzdem glaubte Charlie an seinen Worten ersticken zu müssen, als er zurückgab: „Ich weiß.“

Auch in Viktors Gesicht spiegelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen und er kämpfte nicht nur wegen der fremden Sprache mit den Worten, als er mehrfach den Mund öffnete und schloss, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Ich will dich und nur dich oder eben so viel wie du mir von dir geben kannst.“

Als er dies hörte, wurde Charlies Hals ganz eng und er war sich sicher, dass er selbst dann nichts hätte darauf erwidern können, wenn sein Leben davon abgehangen hätte. Obwohl sein Herz von ihrem Streit noch immer wie ein Trommelfeuer schlug, zog Charlie den anderen Mann wortlos am Gürtel zu sich heran. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten hilflos, als er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, die sich bei Viktors Ausbruch aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Da ihm die Fähigkeit zu sprechen abhanden gekommen war, legte Charlie alles in den Kuss, was er fühlte. All die Enttäuschung und die Wut und die Angst und Viktor erwiderte den Kuss mindestens genauso intensiv wie er selbst. 

Stürmisch vergrub der Bulgare seine Finger in Charlies Haar, während seine andere Hand in das Kreuz des Rothaarigen fasste und ihn noch näher an sich zog. So nah waren sie sich, dass Charlie meinte, Viktors rasenden Puls zu fühlen, als er Halt an seinem Hals suchte. Das aufgeregte Flattern des Feuerballs auf Viktors Brust streichelte durch sein Hemd geradezu über Charlies Körper und jeder Atemzug, den sie teilten, machte sie mehr zu einem Ganzen. Es war fast, als wollten sie in einander hineinkriechen, verschmelzen, sich zu einem Individuum vereinigen. Gierig tanzten ihre Münder miteinander, saugten, leckten und schmeckten sich, so als wären sie ein Festmahl, das nur für den jeweils anderen gemacht worden war. Und die Hitze die von ihnen ausging, hätte jedem Kaminfeuer Konkurrenz gemacht. 

Als er Viktors wachsende Erregung an seinem Schritt fühlte und ihn an der Hand zu seinem Bett führte, tat Charlie es ohne zu zweifeln, sondern nur weil er es wollte. Auch wenn die Zukunft nicht einfach werden würde, konnte es sich Charlie nach Viktors Geständnis erst recht nicht vorstellen, alles wegen eines blöden Streits zu beenden. Nicht nur Viktor hatte in Charlie jemanden gefunden, der ihn verstand, sondern auch Charlie hatte etwas gewonnen von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es ihm vorher fehlte.

XXXXXX

Schlaftrunken drehte sich Charlie im Bett herum, noch halb gefangen in dem Traum, den er gerade gehabt hatte. Obwohl er sich bemühte die Einzelheiten festzuhalten, entglitten die Bilder wie ein flatternder Schnatz seinen Händen. Alles was er noch sagen konnte war, dass Viktor in dem Traum gewesen war und dass er ein schönes Gefühl zurückließ. Müde blinzelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, streckte Charlie die Hand aus, um den Kontakt mit dem Bulgaren herzustellen, doch seine Finger tasteten ins Leere, fanden nur das zerwühlte Laken, was ihn dazu brachte, die Augen nun doch ganz aufzumachen. Das erste, was Charlie wahrnahm war, dass er allein im Bett lag und das zweite, dass die Sonne schon im Sinken begriffen zu sein schien, denn die Strahlen, die durch das Fenster hineinfielen waren genauso flammend rot wie sein Haar. 

Mist.

Alarmiert setzte Charlie sich auf. Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen, war es schon später Nachmittag und er hatte die Drachen seit dem Frühstück nicht versorgt. Gerade im Herbst reichte den Tieren eine Ration oftmals nicht aus, um sich einen komfortablen Winterspeck gegen die Kälte anzufressen. Zwar waren die Walisischen Grünlinge so genügsam, dass sie auch mal auf eine Fütterung verzichten konnten, was die Chinesischen Feuerbälle allerdings anging, säugte Meili ja noch ihr Kalb und brauchte daher mehr Futter als sonst. Aus diesem Grund musste sich Charlie beeilen, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass sie auf der Suche nach Fressen das halbe Gehege in Schutt und Asche legte. Eilig rutschte er zum Rand der Matratze und stand auf, das wunde Gefühl in seinem Unterleib dabei so gut es ging ignorierend. Entweder kam es ihm nur so vor, oder Viktor hatte ihn dieses Mal härter dran genommen als sonst. Wäre der Bulgare ein Drache, würde Charlie spekulieren, dass er bewusst seine Besitzansprüche erneuert hatte und wenn dem so war, hatte er auf jeden Fall Erfolg damit, denn Charlie würde heute gewiss keinen Schritt mehr tun ohne dabei an Viktor zu denken.

Wo sich der Bulgare im Moment allerdings aufhielt, war Charlie schleierhaft. Im Hauptraum der Hütte war er jedenfalls nicht und die Tür zum angrenzenden Bad stand offen. Weit konnte er jedoch nicht sein, denn sein Umhang und die kleine Tasche, die Viktor bei seiner Ankunft dabei gehabt hatte, lagen noch auf einem der Stühle. Doch damit würde sich Charlie später befassen, jetzt hatte er erst einmal dringendere Probleme. Schnell schlüpfte er in sein Hemd und die Hose, bevor er seinen Mantel vom Haken nahm. Die Schuppen, die er aufgenäht hatte, bedeckten inzwischen bereits beide Fronten bis über die Brust, was er vor allem der Tatsache verdankte, dass Viktor ihm inzwischen beim Durchsuchen der Gehege half. Nicht umsonst hatte der Bulgare beim Quidditch die Position des Suchers inne. Seinen scharfen Augen entging so schnell nichts. Nachdem Charlie seine Stiefel geschnürt hatte, griff er sich noch eine Laterne vom Tisch, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus ins Freie. Eine Windböe trieb ihm sofort den eisigen Regen ins Gesicht, so dass er schnell einen Zauber sprach um nicht bis auf die Haut durchnässt zu werden. Trotzdem fuhr ihm der kalte Wind unter die Kapuze und durch die Ärmel seines Mantels bis auf die Haut, so dass er unwillkürlich fröstelte.

Den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern gezogen ging Charlie hinter die Hütte, wo sich der Verschlag mit den Vorräten befand. Einmal in der Woche wurden die Kadaver per Portschlüssel geliefert. Ein Frischhaltezauber sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht ranzig wurden und ein anderer Zauber, dass kein Tier das Futter wittern konnte. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs entriegelte Charlie den Verschlag und beleuchte das Innere, bevor er ihn auf ein totes Schaf richtete und es aus der Vorratskammer levitierte. Mit einem Locomotor Zauber ließ er das Tier neben sich her schweben, bis er das Gehege der Walisischen Grünlinge erreichte, dann wuchtete er es über die verzauberte Umzäunung. „Futter!“ kündigte er laut an, ohne jedoch eine Antwort zu erwarten. So wie er die Drachen kannte, würden sie vermutlich nicht aus ihrer Höhle kommen, bis sich der Sturm etwas gelegt hatte, aber wenn sie es taten, würden sie sich garantiert über den Leckerbissen freuen.

Seine Stiefel gaben ein schlurfendes Geräusch von sich, als Charlie über den matschigen Boden stapfte. Nicht mehr lange und der Trampelpfad würde sich in eine rutschige Schlammbahn verwandeln. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Hütte schien es ihm beinah, als habe der Regen noch einen Zacken zugelegt. Bloß schnell fertig werden und dann wieder ab ins Warme. Für die hungrigen Feuerbälle brauchte Charlie jedoch eine doppelte Portion Futter und es kostete ihn all seine Kraft und Konzentration, die zwei toten Schweine neben sich zu halten, während er den Zauberstab auf die Kadaver gerichtet, über den schlüpfrigen Untergrund stiefelte. Schon von weitem konnte er Meili in ihrem Gehege brüllen hören und im Stillen gab Charlie ihr recht. 

„Was für ein mieser Service heute“, murmelte er gedämpft in den Kragen seines Mantels, als er endlich den Zaun erreicht hatte. In der Ferne konnte er den Feuerstoß ausmachen, der ihm zeigte, wo sich die Drachenfamilie gerade befand, dann rief er laut: „Abendbrot!“ um die Tiere anzulocken und levitierte die Schweine über den Zaun. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis das Donnern ihrer Schritte die Ankunft der Feuerbälle verkündete. Misstrauisch sah Meili in seine Richtung, das Kalb halb hinter sich verborgen und Jian bleckte wild die Zähne, doch aus Erfahrung wussten die beiden Drachen, dass ein Angriff durch den magischen Zaun sinnlos war, daher beließen sie es bei ein paar Drohgebärden, bevor sich jeder von ihnen ein Schwein schnappte und mit sich davon trug.

„Gern geschehen“, rief Charlie seinen Schützlingen hinterher, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen, um schnell wieder ins Trockene zu kommen. Doch gerade als er sich anschickte, ein wenig schneller zu laufen, hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme.

„Charlie! Warte auf mich!“ Wie vom Donner gerührt fuhr der Rothaarige herum und starrte ungläubig über den Zaun ins Gehege der Chinesischen Feuerbälle. Den leuchtenden Zauberstab in der Hand, aber nass bis auf die Haut, die lange Haare in dunklen Strähnen am Kopf klebend, stapfte Viktor seelenruhig durch das hohe Gras, als ob er einen Spaziergang in der Winkelgasse machte. Am Zaun hielt er kurz inne, um die Barriere per Zauber zu überwinden, dann hatte er Charlie erreicht, der immer noch dastand, als könne er seinen Augen nicht trauen.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Ohne mich ins Gehege der Feuerbälle zu marschieren?“ blaffte der Rothaarige los, kaum dass Viktor vor ihm stand.

„Du hast so schön geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken, sondern habe gedacht, ich gehe raus und suche nach ein paar Schuppen“, erklärte der Bulgare, ohne auf Charlies Ausbruch einzugehen.

„Mitten in einem Sturm?“ hielt Charlie ungläubig dagegen.

„Ach, das stört mich nicht“, winkte Viktor ab und schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass die Tropfen aus seinen Haaren in alle Richtungen flogen. „In Bulgarien haben wir im Herbst auch manchmal solche Stürme, das macht mir nichts aus.“

„Und die Drachen, habt ihr die in Bulgarien etwa auch?“ fragte Charlie sarkastisch nach. „Himmel, du könntest tot sein, Viktor! Wenn Meili dich wittert, hätte sie dich auch dann gefressen, wenn du nicht Schuld daran wärst, dass sie ihre Eier verloren hat!“

„Ich war vorsichtig, okay?“ gab Viktor nicht mehr ganz so locker zurück. „Sie hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich da war.“

Seufzend schüttelte Charlie den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht. Wir hatten besprochen, dass du nie allein in eines der Gehege gehst.“

„Reg dich ab, es ist auch nicht viel riskanter als ein Manöver beim Quidditch“, entgegnete Viktor, der immer noch nicht begriff, warum sich Charlie so echauffierte. 

„Doch das ist es, weil du hier keinen Besen hast und zu Fuß längst nicht so schnell bist wie ein Feuerball! Und wenn die Drachen dich dann gegrillt hätten, wäre es meine Schuld gewesen“, erwiderte Charlie bitter. „Weil ich ihr Wärter bin.“

So langsam verstand Viktor wo Charlies Problem lag. Es ging nicht nur darum,, dass er ihn für leichtsinnig hielt. Nein, er übernahm mal wieder die Verantwortung für etwas, das außerhalb seiner Kontrolle lag. Wie damals, als Viktor sich die Schuld am Scheitern seiner Mannschaft bei der WM gegeben hatte. Aber es wäre nicht Charlies Schuld gewesen, falls Viktor zu Schaden gekommen wäre. Nein, wenn die Drachen ihm etwas angetan hätten, wäre es einzig und allein seine Schuld gewesen, weshalb er nun den Abstand zu dem Rothaarigen schloss und ihm eine nasse Hand auf den Unterarm legte. „Ich mag jünger sein als du, Charlie, aber ich bin kein Kind, auf das du aufpassen musst“, erkläre Viktor ruhig. „Doch wenn du dich damit besser fühlst, verspreche ich dir, dass ich keine Alleingänge mehr machen werde.“

Charlie atmete hörbar aus, dann legte er seine Hand auf die des anderen Mannes, mit einem Schaudern feststellend wie kalt Viktors Finger waren. „Das will ich auch hoffen.“

„Und ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Triumphierend hielt ihm Viktor die andere Hand entgegen, in der vier scharlachrote Schuppen glitzerten. „Als Versöhnungsgeschenk.“

Noch immer ein wenig angesäuert nahm Charlie die Schuppen entgegen und steckte sie in die Tasche seines Mantels, bevor er mit dem Kopf eine auffordernde Bewegung in Richtung Hütte machte. „Danke, aber nun komm schnell ins Warme. Bevor du dir noch den Tod holst.“

Tbc ?


	4. Naked

The Seeker and the Dragonkeeper

Kapitel 4: Naked

Hey, you there,   
Can we take it to the next level, baby, do you dare?  
Don't be scared  
'Cause if you can say the words, I don't know why I should care

(James Arthur, Naked)

Zu behaupten, dass Charlie Viktor nur wegen des Sex gern bei sich hatte, wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Das war eher das Sahnehäubchen auf der Torte, doch es gab noch so viele andere Dinge, die Charlie auf Anhieb einfielen, die er gern mit ihm tat. Zusammen zu kochen zum Beispiel oder auch bis in die Nacht zu reden, wobei ihre gemeinsame Leidenschaft für die Drachen und den Sport es leicht machte immer ein Gesprächsthema zu finden. Sogar zusammen zu arbeiten war schön, auch wenn Viktor nicht in der Drachenpflege geschult war. Allein schon jemanden zu haben, der die Drachen mit Futter ablenkte, während Charlie ihre Höhle reinigte und ihm einen Patronus schickte, wenn es gefährlich wurde, war eine immense Erleichterung seiner Pflichten. Nicht selten war es über die Jahre zu einigen brenzligen Situationen gekommen, wenn die Feuerbälle zurückgekehrt waren, bevor er das Gehege verlassen hatte und trotz seiner schnellen Reflexe und des immer wachsam erhobenen Zauberstabs hatte Charlie dabei die eine oder andere Verbrennung davongetragen.

Meist begleitete Viktor ihn auf seiner morgendlichen Runde, bevor der Bulgare mit dem Workout begann und Charlie die Hütte in Ordnung brachte und das Frühstück vorbereitete. Ein einziges Mal hatte der Rothaarige an Viktors Training teilgenommen, doch bei dem Pensum, das der Bulgare sich auferlegte, um seinen Körper zu stählen, konnte Charlie nicht mithalten, weshalb er sich damit begnügte in der Hüte auf ihn zu warten. Wenn Viktor dann verschwitzt und außer Atem zurückkam, nahmen sie nicht selten eine gemeinsame Dusche, deren „Extras“ auch Charlies Kreislauf in Schwung brachten und seine Muskeln forderten, bevor sie sich zusammen auf das Essen stürzten. Den Rest des Vormittags nutzen sie oft für kleinere Reparaturen an den Gehegen oder der Hütte oder - auf Viktors hartnäckigen Wunsch - ab heute auch zum Fliegen. 

Seit er in Rumänien lebte, hatte Charlie nur selten Gelegenheit gehabt seinen Besen zu benutzen und wenn, hatte er ihn höchstens mal aus seinem Platz unter dem Bett hervorgeholt, um zu einem seiner Kollegen zu fliegen oder sich von oben einen Überblick über den Zustand der Gehege zu verschaffen, Quidditch gespielt hatte er jedoch seit Ewigkeiten nicht. Wenn die Gesetze der Physik in der Zauberwelt irgendeine Rolle gespielt hätten, wäre Charlie auf einem Besen tausend Mal besser gewesen als Viktor. Nicht nur war er kleiner, sondern auch leichter und drahtiger, als der muskelbepackte Bulgare, trotzdem hatte Charlie nicht den Hauch einer Chance, als sie eins gegen eins spielten. Obwohl Charlie noch den einen oder anderen Kniff aus seiner Zeit als Sucher kannte, umschwirrte ihn Viktor wie eine Hornisse auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Stich und erstickte jeden Versuch des anderen Mannes seinerseits einen Angriff zu starten bereits im Keim. 

„Bin ich zu schnell für dich, alter Mann?“ fragte er neckend, als er wieder einmal an Charlie vorbeizog, der bei den schnellen Manövern des Bulgaren das Gefühl hatte, in der Luft zu stehen.

„Überhaupt nicht“, gab Charlie bockig zurück. „Ich bin nur ein wenig eingerostet.“

„Fest gefroren trifft es wohl eher“, spottete Viktor mit einem Blick auf die Kleidungsschichten, die Charlie in der Hoffnung angezogen hatte, damit der Kälte zu trotzen.

Seit die Stürme Mitte November aufgehört hatten, fielen die Temperaturen im Drachenreservat rapide und vor einigen Nächten war sogar der erste Schnee gefallen. Zwar waren es nur ein paar Flocken gewesen, die im Laufe des Tages gleich wieder geschmolzen waren, aber die Zeichen des nahen Winters waren trotzdem nicht mehr zu leugnen. Gewissenhaft hatte Charlie die letzten Tage damit verbracht, die Baumstämme, die er im Frühjahr gefällt hatte, in Scheite zu hacken, um seinen Holzvorrat aufzustocken und als er vor ein paar Tagen mit seinen Eltern gefloht hatte und seine Mutter fragte, was sie ihm zum Geburtstag schicken sollten, hatte er sich warme Socken und einen neuen, selbst gestrickten Pullover gewünscht. Auch wenn Mollys Farbauswahl manchmal zu wünschen übrig ließ, musste selbst Viktor zugeben, dass nichts so gut wärmte wie ihre handgestrickten Sachen. Wobei der Bulgare sie nicht wirklich brauchte, hatte er bei seiner Ankunft gestern nicht einmal einen Mantel dabei gehabt. 

Selbst bei den eisigen Temperaturen heute trug Viktor nicht mehr als einen Sweater unter seinem Umhang, doch er schien die Kälte gar nicht zu fühlen. Während Charlie trotz Handschuhen, Schal und dicker Sachen immer noch fror, war Viktor in der Luft in seinem Element, flog Saltos und machte Kunststücke, von denen Charlie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie auf einem Besen überhaupt möglich waren. Es schien beinah, als sei er fürs Fliegen geboren worden und ihm war anzusehen, dass er in diesem Moment rundherum glücklich war. Doch obwohl das klare Wetter traumhaft war und Charlie sich an dem Anblick des Bulgaren beim Fliegen wohl nie sattsehen würde, hatte er nach kurzer Zeit genug davon zu bibbern, sondern wollte einfach nur bei einem warmen Tee vor dem Kamin sitzen.

„Ich gebe auf“, ließ er Viktor daher wissen, der gerade zum wiederholten Mal übermütig seinen Besen gestreift hatte. „Du hast gewonnen.“

„Spielverderber“, maulte der Bulgare ein wenig enttäuscht, während er die Geschwindigkeit drosselte und seinen Feuerblitz an Charlies Seite steuerte. „Ich hab noch nicht mal richtig angefangen.“

„Und ich bin gleich erfroren, wenn ich nicht aus der Kälte raus komme“, gab Charlie zitternd zurück, als er mit seinem Besen in den Sinkflug ging und pflichtbewusst seine Umgebung in Augenschein nahm. Dank der wolkenlosen Kaltfront war der Blick über die beiden Drachengehege gut genug, um zu sehen, dass sich keines der Tiere im Freien aufhielt, doch bei der Morgenfütterung hatte er sich davon überzeugen können, dass seine Schützlinge wohl auf waren. Vermutlich hatten sie sich nach dem Fressen einfach wieder in ihren Höhlen verkrochen und versuchten dicht aneinander gedrängt den Winter schlafend zu überdauern. Eine Option die auch Charlie durchaus reizvoll gefunden hätte - vor allem mit Viktor als Wärmespender neben sich.

Als habe der Bulgare seine Gedanken gelesen, kam er, kaum dass sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, zu ihm herüber und stahl sich einen Kuss von Charlies Lippen. Obwohl Viktors Mund genauso kalt war wie der seine, sandte allein die Berührung einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Körper, so dass er stehen blieb und das Gefühl genoss, bis Viktor sich schließlich löste und ihn wissen ließ: „Ich bin gerne bereit dich wieder aufzutauen.“ Und Charlie wäre ein Idiot gewesen, wenn er das Angebot nicht angenommen hätte.

XXXXXX

Obwohl seine Hose genau wie der Rest seiner Kleidung in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden lag, war die Kälte draußen das letzte, woran Charlie dachte, als er wenig später auf der Couch vor dem Kamin saß und seine Finger in Viktors dunklen Haaren vergrub. Den Rücken zum Feuer kniete der Bulgare zwischen seinen Beinen vor ihm auf dem Boden, die Lider mit den dichten Wimpern gesenkt, so dass Charlie seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Seine kräftigen Hände hielten die Schenkel des Rotschopfs auseinander und gaben ihm gleichzeitig Halt, während er Charlie mit dem Mund verwöhnte, so dass diesem Hören und Sehen verging. Rhythmisch bewegte Viktor den Kopf vor und zurück, wobei er Charlies Geschlecht immer wieder so tief in seinen Mund saugte, dass dieser den Bart des Bulgaren an seiner Peniswurzel kitzeln fühlte, bevor er sein Glied dann so weit wieder herausrutschen ließ, dass er mit der Spitze seiner Zunge neckend über den kleinen Schlitz an der Eichel lecken konnte.

„Oh, Viktor, ja! Oh, Merlin, ja! Ja, ja!“ Charlie wusste, dass er dummes Zeug redete, aber die Fähigkeit einen zusammenhängenden Satz über die Lippen zu bekommen, hatte er in dem Moment verloren, als Viktor das erste Mal Anstalten machte ihn zu schlucken. Die Finger so fest in die langen Strähnen des Bulgaren gekrallt, dass es diesen vermutlich schmerzte und den Kopf vor Lust ganz benommen auf dem Polster hinter sich abgelegt, gab sich Charlie dem Verlangen hin, das Viktors Mund an seinem Geschlecht auslöste. Als ihn der Bulgare ein weiteres Mal ganz tief in sich aufnahm, meinte Charlie, mit der Spitze seines Schaftes bereits sein Gaumensegel zu berühren. Ein Gefühl, das ihn schier über die Klippe trieb, so dass Charlie einen warnenden Ruf ausstieß, doch Viktor hatte nicht vor ihn gehen zu lassen, sondern bemühte sich stattdessen gegen den Würgereiz ankämpfend, ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Obwohl er versuchte den Höhepunkt hinaus zu zögern, nahm der Druck in Charlies Hoden bedrohliche Ausmaße an, bis er die Spannung nicht mehr aushalten konnte und mit einem Laut höchster Ekstase in Viktors Kehle kam. Wieder und wieder zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, bis er auch den letzten Tropfen aus sich herausgeschleudert hatte und Viktor schluckte alles, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, bis Charlie nichts mehr zu geben hatte. 

Die Finger noch immer in Viktors Haar, wartete Charlie schwer atmend darauf seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während er die Wellen des Orgasmus auskostete, den sein Freund ihm beschert hatte. Mit einem feuchten Ploppen entließ der Bulgare seinen inzwischen erschlafften Schwanz und verteilte feuchte Küsse auf den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, bevor er erwartungsvoll zu Charlie aufsah, der ihn ebenfalls unter schweren Lidern beobachtete. Vermutlich war er im Moment nicht zurechnungsfähig, aber im Augenblick hätte Charlie schwören können, dass es für ihn keinen schöneren Anblick gab, als der den Viktor gerade bot. Nackt bis auf die Tattoos auf seiner Haut, die Haare aufgelöst und zerstrubbelt, die Augen blank durch das Adrenalin und die Lippen geschwollen und rot von dem Blowjob, den er Charlie gerade verpasst hatte. Obwohl sein Verlangen längst gestillt war, zog Charlie den anderen Mann dennoch zu sich hoch, um sich einen Kuss zu stehlen. Das eigene Aroma an Viktor zu schmecken war eigenartig aber nicht unwillkommen, als Charlie seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle des Bulgaren wandern ließ und als Viktor damit begann seine erwachende Härte an Charlie zu reiben, war dieser nicht abgeneigt eine zweite Runde in Erwägung zu ziehen.

XXXXXX

Sehr viel später, als sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen, fühlte sich Charlie wunderbar warm und erschöpft, nur das Rumoren seines Magens störte ein wenig. Ein Geruch nach gekochtem Speck und Kohl lag in der Luft, doch ihr Mittagessen, ein Eintopf, den sie nach Viktors Rezept zubereitet hatten und der im Topf über dem Feuer kochte, war noch nicht fertig, aber wenn er nur halb so gut schmeckte wie er roch, war er das Warten wert. Als er vor fünf Jahren hier hergekommen war, hatte Charlie hauptsächlich von Kesselkuchen, Sandwiches und den Care-Paketen seiner Mutter gelebt, doch mit der Zeit hatte er sich einige einfache Gerichte angeeignet. Dass Viktor auch etwas kochen konnte, erschien logisch, wo er doch eine eigene Wohnung hatte, trotzdem hatte Charlie bisher geglaubt, als vermögender Quidditch-Star würde es der Bulgare vorziehen jeden Tag im Restaurant zu speisen, doch scheinbar versorgte sich Viktor lieber selbst.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken malte sein Zeigefinger die Linien des Chinesischen Feuerballs auf Viktors Brust nach, was dazu führte, dass der Drache sich streckte und buckelte wie eine Katze und in Charlies postkoitalem Zustand hätte es ihn nicht einmal gewundert, wenn er sogar geschnurrt hätte. Auch er selbst war so wunderbar entspannt, dass er am liebsten die Augen geschlossen und bis zum Essen noch ein wenig geschlafen hätte, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm war Viktor hellwach.

„Denkst du, dass Mishka und ihre Familie ein paar Tage ohne dich klar kämen?“fragte der Bulgare plötzlich in die Stille des Raumes hinein.

Da der kleine Feuerball noch so lange namenlos war, wie sein Geschlecht nicht bestimmt werden konnte, hatte Viktor angefangen ihn als „Mäuschen“ zu titulieren, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Drache bereits die Größe eines Afrikanischen Elefanten hatte, doch ein wenig seltsam anmutete, trotzdem ertappte sich Charlie im Stillen dabei, dass es bereits auf ihn abfärbte. „Ich weiß nicht. Warum?“ hakte der Rothaarige überrascht nach.

„Ich habe demnächst ein Spiel in Colibe Aplecate, einem kleinen Zaubererdorf am Rand der Karpaten“, antwortete Viktor. „Es ist das Endspiel des Schwarz-Meer-Cups zwischen uns, den Rumänen, den Türken, den Ukrainern, den Georgen und den Russen und ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht kommen würdest.“

„Du möchtest mich beim Spiel dabei haben?“ Charlie merkte selbst, wie sehr die Zweifel in seiner Stimme mitschwangen. Zwar war er schon immer ein Quidditch-Fan gewesen und verfolgte seit dem Beginn ihrer Affäre die Spiele in der bulgarischen Liga mit wachsendem Interesse, aber persönlich zu einem Match zu gehen, hatte er bisher nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Es war eine Sache sich hier in der Sicherheit des Reservats am Ende der Welt zu treffen und eine völlig andere Viktor bei einem Spiel zu besuchen. Selbst wenn Charlie versuchen würde in der Öffentlichkeit so zu tun, als seien sie nur alte Bekannte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Scharade durchhalten würde und sich unter den Augen der Reporter zu outen, kam wegen der bekannten Gründe nicht in Frage, weshalb ihn die Vorstellung zum Match zu gehen eher mit Widerwillen als mit Freude erfüllte.

„Ja, sozusagen als Glücksbringer. Der Gewinn des Turnier ist die Chance für mich die Schande der WM wettzumachen, da könnte ich deine Unterstützung gut gebrauchen“, erklärte Viktor und setzte dann, als er merkte, dass Charlie noch immer zögerte, etwas verhaltener hinzu: „Natürlich musst du das nicht tun und ich werde am Spielfeldrand vermutlich ohnehin nicht ansprechbar sein, aber es würde mir viel bedeuten zu wissen, dass du da bist und wenn du willst, könnten wir uns dann später außerhalb verabreden.“

Nachdenklich kaute Charlie auf der Innenseite seiner Wange. Es wäre leicht zu sagen, dass es nicht ging. Dass er keinen Urlaub bekam oder niemanden fand, der sich in seiner Abwesenheit um die Drachen kümmerte, doch das hatte Viktor nicht verdient. Noch nie hatte der Bulgare ihn um etwas gebeten, sondern immer nur klaglos akzeptiert, wie weit Charlie zu gehen bereit gewesen war und wenn er ehrlich war, würde Charlie ihn gern noch einmal im Wettkampf fliegen sehen, weshalb er sich schließlich einen Ruck gab und sagte: „Ich könnte Boris fragen, ob er die Drachen für mich füttert. Schließlich habe ich, als er krank war, seine ebenfalls versorgt.“

Sofort hellte sich Viktors Gesicht auf. „Es wäre super, wenn das klappt. Ich könnte dir das Ticket dann per Eule schicken, sozusagen als Geburtstagsgeschenk, in meiner VIP Loge natürlich, damit du von dem Spiel auch was siehst.“

Obwohl sich Charlie freute, den Bulgaren so glücklich zu sehen, versuchte er trotzdem seinen Übermut zu bremsen. „Übertreib es nicht, ein normaler Platz reicht völlig aus.“

„Kommt nicht in Frage“, wehrte Viktor ab. „Wenn ich dir schon nichts anderes geben kann, dann lass mich dir einmal ein bisschen Luxus schenken. Ich bestehe darauf.“

„Gut, wenn du dich damit besser fühlst“, lenkte Charlie seufzend ein, doch ein komisches Gefühl hatte er hatte trotzdem bei der Sache. 

XXXXXX

Die Taverne erinnerte Charlie ein bisschen an den tropfenden Kessel, als er mit seinem Rucksack in den Schankraum trat, aber bei einem Dorf das nicht größer als Hogsmeade war, hatte er auch nicht mehr erwartet. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er durchaus auch in einem der einfachen Zelte schlafen können, die von den Veranstaltern des Turniers vermietet wurden, doch als das Ticket per Eule bei ihm eintraf, hatte ihn Viktor in dem Begleitbrief wissen lassen, dass ein Zimmer auf seinen Namen bereits reserviert worden war. Eine freundliche Hexe zeigte Charlie den Weg zu seinem Raum, der sich als erstaunlich gemütlich herausstellte, doch nachdem er seinen Rucksack abgestellt und sich frisch gemacht hatte, zog es Charlie trotzdem wieder hinaus auf die Straße, um vor dem Spiel noch ein paar frische Eindrücke von seiner Umgebung zu sammeln. 

Wie ein Teppich aus schneebedeckten Hütten schmiegte sich das Dorf Colibe Aplecate an die Wände der Felsspalte, in die es hineingebaut worden war. Nur eine schmale Kopfsteinpflasterstraße führte von hier durch die Felsen hinunter ins Flachland und auf der anderen Seite in den Talkessel, in dem sich das Stadion befand. Wie bunten Pocken, die am Rücken eines Wales hingen und entgegen jedem Verständnis von Schwerkraft, bedeckten die Zelte die vereisten Berghänge und es wehten Fahnen aller teilnehmenden Nationen im Wind, obwohl von den Mannschaften nur noch die Bulgaren und die Russen übrig waren. Auch die engen Gassen waren voller Menschen in farbenfrohen Mänteln und Umhängen, die in einem Kauderwelsch aus unzähligen Sprachen miteinander schwatzten und lachten und die Atmosphäre war aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude, so dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis Charlies Endspielfieber ebenfalls hochkochte.

In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er von Viktor abgesehen von der kurzen Notiz, die dem Ticket beigelegen hatte, nichts gehört, was wohl angesichts der Umstände verständlich war. Nicht erst der Austausch mit seinen Quidditch begeisterten Kollegen machte Charlie bewusst, wie wichtig für die Menschen in dieser Gegend der Schwarz-Meer-Cup war, doch es half ihm Viktors Verbissenheit besser zu verstehen. Für ihn ging es bei dem Spiel um alles, denn obwohl die Niederlage bei der WM bereits mehr als zwei Jahre zurück lag, hatte Viktor sie noch immer nicht verkraftet. Deshalb wünschte Charlie ihm von Herzen, dass seine Mannschaft als Sieger aus diesem Turnier hervorging. Wenn man den einschlägigen Zeitungen glauben konnte, würde es jedoch nicht einfach werden zu gewinnen. Zwar wurden die Bulgaren als Vize-Weltmeister als Favoriten gehandelt, waren aber nach dem Ausfall von zwei Spielern, die an den Drachenpocken erkrankt waren, nicht in Höchstform und die Russen hatten sich im Verlauf als wahre Turniermannschaft erwiesen, die von Spiel zu Spiel immer besser geworden war. Dennoch war es schwer, wenn man Viktor fliegen gesehen hatte, von etwas anderem als einem Sieg auszugehen.

Überall wurden Souvenirs angeboten, von Programmheften und Postern über Figuren, Länderflaggen, Quidditch-Shirts in den Farben der Teams, bis hin zu Omnigläser für eine bessere Sicht, doch Charlie kaufte sich lediglich bei einem Straßenverkäufer etwas zu Essen, für mehr hatte er keine Verwendung. Sein Omniglas hatte er noch von der WM und da er Viktor oft genug in Natura erlebte, brauchte er weder ein Poster noch eine Figur, um sich an ihn zu erinnern, wobei ihm die Bildnisse ohnehin nicht an nährend gerecht wurden. Trotzdem hatte Charlie heimlich die Berichte aus dem Propheten gesammelt, die sich mit Viktor beschäftigten und verwahrte sie in seiner Truhe um sie an den Tagen anzusehen, an denen der Bulgare nicht bei ihm war. Natürlich würde er Viktor davon nichts sagen, sein Ego war ,was seine Fähigkeiten betraf, schon groß genug, da musste er nicht auch noch wissen, dass Charlie insgeheim sein Fan war. 

Als der Beginn des Spiels immer näher rückte, lichteten sich die Straßen langsam, da die Menschen nach und nach ins Stadion pilgerten. Auch Charlie schloss sich den Scharen an, die sich durch das Nadelöhr zwischen den Felsen zwängten, auf dessen anderer Seite der Talkessel lag. Das Stadion war deutlich kleiner als das, in dem die Weltmeisterschaft ausgetragen worden war. Wie eine Perle in der Auster lag es zwischen den Bergen, umschlossen von meterhohen, nackten Felswänden. Obwohl es so abgelegen war, lagen garantiert viele mächtige Sicherheitszauber über dem Stadion, um es gegen die Muggel zu schützen und den Lärm zu absorbieren, den die Fans schon jetzt verursachten. Singend und Fahnen schwingend legten sie die letzten Meter zum Stadion zurück, ein Meer von mehrheitlich rot und blau gekleideten Leibern, den Teamfarben der beiden Mannschaften.

Nachdem ihre Tickets am Eingang kontrolliert worden waren, schoben sich die Menschen einer Lawine gleich die Treppen zu den Tribünen empor und Charlie mit ihnen. Wachsam verglich er immer wieder die Nummer auf seiner Karte mit den Schildern an den Wänden und je weiter er ging, desto mehr dünnte sich der Strom der Menschen aus, bis er die letzten Meter zu den Logen schließlich allein zurücklegte. Die Etage, auf der sich der VIP Bereich befand, schien völlig ausgestorben. Türen aus dunklem Holz wahrten die Privatsphäre der Personen im Inneren der Logen und schirmten sie vor neugierigen Blicken ab. So sehr Charlie Viktors Geste auch zu schätzen wusste, hatte er doch das Gefühl, nicht hier her zu gehören, als er ein letztes Mal die Nummer auf seinem Ticket mit der an der Tür verglich, aber er konnte schlecht für den Rest des Tages hier draußen stehen bleiben, weshalb er sich schließlich ein Herz nahm und ins Innere trat. 

Geräuschvoll sog der Rothaarige bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, die Luft ein. Die Loge war einfach ein Traum, inklusive eines stabilen Wärmezaubers gegen die Kälte, sechs bislang noch unbesetzter, echter Polstersessel und einer Hauselfe, die Erfrischungen und Snacks servierte. Nicht, dass Charlie darauf Wert gelegt hätte, alles was für ihn zählte war der Blick aufs Spiel und der konnte von seinem Platz aus einfach nur großartig sein. Allein schon, dass er ein Ticket bekommen hatte, war mehr als viele andere von sich sagen konnten. Andreu und Vitali waren richtig gehend eifersüchtig gewesen, als sie von seinem Glück erfuhren, doch selbst wenn Charlie gewollt hätte, wäre er nicht mehr an Karten für sie gekommen, es sei denn zu astronomischen Preisen auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Doch auch wenn ein Ausflug mit den Jungs eine nette Abwechselung gewesen wäre, konnte sich Charlie in Hinblick auf sein späteres Date mit Viktor bessere Ziele vorstellen, als mit ihnen zu einem Qudditch-Spiel des Bulgaren zu reisen. 

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn genau in dem Moment herumfahren, als ein Paar mit seinen Kindern die Loge betrat und Charlie brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein um zu wissen, dass er es sich bei ihnen um Viktors Familie handelte. Das ausdrucksstarke Profil hatte Viktor offenkundig von seinem Vater geerbt, der ihn aus dunklen Augen durchdringend musterte und die beiden Jungen waren geradezu identische, jüngere Kopien von dem Viktor, den Charlie in Hogwarts getroffen hatte, inklusive der raspelkurzen Haare und des verschlossenen Gesichtsausdrucks. Was Viktors Mutter anging, konnte Charlie allerdings keine besondere Ähnlichkeit ausmachen, da sie klein und schlank und hellhaarig war. 

Was zum Kuckuck hatte sich Viktor dabei gedacht? Als ob Charlie nicht schon genug Zugeständnisse gemacht hatte, indem er gekommen war, aber ihn dann auch noch in die selbe Loge wie seine Familie zu setzten … Oder wusste Viktor vielleicht gar nicht, dass seine Eltern hier waren? So wie Charlie ihn verstanden hatte, war das Verhältnis ziemlich zerrüttet und vielleicht waren sie ohne sein Wissen hier. Egal, was die Beweggründe des Bulgaren gewesen waren, in Ermangelung an Alternativen galt es nun das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Als er sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, grüßte Charlie höflich in die Runde, erntete jedoch von Krum senior nur einen durchdringenden Blick, bevor er sich von ihm abwandte und begann mit seiner Frau auf bulgarisch zu sprechen. Ohne weiter Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, ließ sich die Familie auf vier zusammenhängenden Sitzen nieder und auch Charlie setzte sich auf einen der verbliebenen freien Plätze, erleichtert darüber, dass die Krums offenkundig nicht wussten, wer er war und darauf wartend, dass das Match endlich begann.

Um keinen peinlichen Moment mit Viktors Familie zu riskieren, ließ Charlie seinen Blick durch das Stadion schweifen, registrierte die sich füllenden Ränge, die Snackverkäufer, die ihre Ware anpriesen und die Anzeigetafel gegenüber, die bisher noch „Bulgarien 0, Russland 0“ verkündete. Unwillkürlich fragte sich der Rotschopf, ob die Teams wie bei der WM ihre Maskottchen dabei hatten, doch seine Frage wurde wenig später beantwortet, als die Mannschaften ohne viel Prunk, jedoch untermalt von der Begrüßung durch den Stadionsprecher und dem Johlen der Fans, das Feld betraten. Angeführt wurden sie dabei vom Schiedsrichter, einem untersetzten Asiaten, dann kamen die Hüter, gefolgt von den Jägern, den Treibern und ganz zum Schluss den Suchern. Die russischen Spieler kannte Charlie nur vom Hörensagen, doch bei den Bulgaren waren abgesehen von Viktor auch Dimitrow, Zograf und Vulkanow im Aufgebot, die auch schon bei der WM dabei gewesen waren. Aufgrund der Kälte waren die Spieler unter ihren Trikots in schwarze Thermoanzüge gekleidet und Charlie wunderte sich ehrlich, wie die Betreuer dies bei Viktor bewerkstelligt hatten. Er selbst hatte immer wieder erfolglos an die Vernunft des Bulgaren appelliert, doch von Viktors Körpersprache zu urteilen, war er alles andere als glücklich mit seinem Outfit, als er mit dem Besen in der Hand hinter seinen Teamkameraden her schlurfte. Die Haare zum Zopf zusammengebunden, war sein Gesicht eine Maske griesgrämiger Verschlossenheit, doch Charlie kannte den anderen Mann inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies nicht ein Zeichen schlechter Laune war, sondern vielmehr von absoluter Konzentration zeugte. 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hob Viktor den Kopf und sah in seine Richtung, so dass Charlies Herz wie wild zu schlagen begann, obwohl es fast ausgeschlossen war, dass ihn der Bulgare in der Menschenmenge überhaupt ausmachen konnte, doch auch Viktors Brüder neben ihm gestikulierten lebhaft nach unten, dann senkte Viktor den Blick erneut und fixierte stattdessen finster den Schiedsrichter, der zuerst ein paar warnende Worte an die bulgarischen Spieler richtete, bevor er sich an die Russen wandte. Wie im Muggelsport bildeten die Bulgaren einen Kreis, um sich ein letztes Mal abzusprechen und auch die Russen schworen sich noch einmal auf einander ein, bevor die Mannschaften auf ein Zeichen des Schiedsrichters ihre Besen bestiegen und in die Luft flogen. Die Hüter positionierten sich sofort vor den Ringen, während die Jäger und Treiber über dem Feld auf und ab flogen und die Sucher kreisten so hoch, dass sie mit dem bloßen Auge kaum mehr als Punkte waren, doch Merlin sei Dank hatte Charlie ja sein Omniglas.

Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Aufregung, als er das magische Fernglas nahm und hinauf zu seinem Freund sah, wobei er die eingeblendeten Fakten ignorierte, die ihm das Omniglas herunter spulte kaum dass es den Bulgaren im Blickfeld hatte. Jetzt wo er ihn heran gezoomt hatte, konnte Charlie deutlich die Anspannung sehen, die von Viktor ausging. Die Kiefer hatte er so fest zusammen gepresst, dass man die Muskeln in seinen Wangen arbeiten sehen konnte und auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. „Keine Sorge, alles wird gut“, murmelte Charlie leise, wissend dass ihn der andere Mann nicht hören konnte. Dann erscholl ein Pfiff und der Schiedsrichter entließ die Bälle, bevor auch er seinen Besen in die Luft manövrierte. 

Der goldene Schnatz flatterte so schnell, dass Charlie ihn sofort aus den Augen verlor, doch den roten Quaffel und die schwarzen Klatscher konnte er umso deutlicher sehen, als sich die Teams auf sie stürzten. Sofort entbrannte ein wilder Kampf, bei dem Viktors Brüder neben ihm mindestens genauso frenetisch mitfieberte wie der Rest des Stadions. Beim ersten Tor der Bulgaren tobte die Menge so laut, dass man den Stadionsprecher kaum noch hören konnte und als die Russen dann ausglichen, hielt es kaum noch einen Zuschauer auf den Sitzen. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit war klar, dass die Teams beinah gleich gut waren, doch die Russen spielten in dieser Aufstellung schon länger zusammen und harmonierten einen Tick besser als die Bulgaren, was diese jedoch versuchten durch ihren Einsatz wettzumachen. Im Minutentakt sausten die Klatscher an Charlies Loge vorbei und hätten um ein Haar einmal fast den Balken über ihm getroffen, während die Jäger um jeden Quaffel kämpften und die Hüter in dem Versuch den Ball abzuwehren, die tollsten Paraden flogen. Nur die Sucher kreisten ohne von der Hektik Notiz zu nehmen über dem Treiben, wobei jedoch davon auszugehen war, dass sie den Spielstand sehr wohl im Auge behielten, um den Zeitpunkt für ihr Eingreifen genau zu planen

Ehe sich Charlie versah, war bereits eine Stunde vergangen und das Spiel stand neunzig zu fünfzig für die Russen, doch noch war alles offen und die Gangart wurde eine Spur härter. Immer wieder gab es Unterbrechungen wegen Tätlichkeiten und Fouls und obwohl die Bulgaren versuchten dagegen zu halten, wurde der Abstand zu den Russen immer größer. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Charlie, wie Viktors Mutter still mitlitt, die Hände bangend ineinander verschränkt, während ihre Söhne lautstark murrten und ihr Mann von Minute zu Minute immer düsterer vor sich hinstarrte. Zwei Mal schaffte es Viktor den russischen Sucher in die Irre zu führen, in dem Versuch sich einen Vorteil zu erarbeiten, aber dem anderen Mann gelang es jedes Mal im letzten Moment dem Absturz zu entgehen und in die Formation zurückzukehren, bevor Viktor daraus Kapital schlagen konnte.

Eine weitere Stunde später hatten die Russen ihre Führung bereits auf zweihundertvierzig zu hundertzwanzig ausgebaut und die Angriffe der Bulgaren wurden immer verzweifelter. Obwohl sie sich bemühten es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wurde es immer offensichtlicher, dass sie kaum noch darauf hofften das Ruder herumreißen zu können. Genau wie sie fühlte sich auch Charlie stark an das Spiel gegen die Iren erinnert und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es geendet war. Doch als er mit dem Omniglas mal wieder nach Viktor Ausschau hielt, sah er auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes nicht die erwartete Resignation, sondern eiserne Entschlossenheit, aber ehe Charlie ausmachen konnte, was Viktor immer noch an den Sieg glauben ließ, riss der Bulgare plötzlich seinen Besen herum und schoss davon. Im ersten Moment glaubte Charlie, es handele sich wieder um eine Finte, doch als er sein Fernglas auf den Punkt einstellte, den Viktor anvisierte, erkannte er dort tatsächlich die goldenen Flügel des Schnatzes glitzern und eine Mischung aus Freude und Erregung durchfuhr ihn. Die Zuschauer im Stadion johlten, weil sie es auch gesehen hatten oder weil endlich wieder Bewegung in das Spiel kam, konnte er nicht sagen, aber auf einmal war die Spannung wieder da.

Einer Rakete gleich schoss Viktor auf den Schnatz zu, der genau vor einer senkrechten Felswand schwebte, den Sucher der Russen dicht im Nacken. Die beiden Jungen in Charlies Loge hingen vor Aufregung fast über der Brüstung und mit einem Ohr hörte Charlie vom Stadionsprecher, dass die Russen noch einen Quaffel versenkt hatten, doch er wagte es nicht hinüber zu Punktetafel zu sehen aus Angst etwas zu verpassen, sondern starrte gebannt durch das Omniglas. Immer schneller wurden die beiden Sucher bei ihrer Jagd auf den Schnatz und immer näher kam die Wand auf sie zu.

„Abdrehen, du musst abdrehen, du Idiot!“ knurrte Charlie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, doch Viktor tat nichts dergleichen. Auch der Sucher der Russen schoss weiter auf sein Ziel zu, zog jedoch im letzten Moment seinen Besen hoch und schoss senkrecht an der Felswand hinauf. Viktor jedoch machte weder den Versuch seinen Besen abzubremsen, noch dem drohenden Crash zu entgehen, indem er ihn herumriss. Am liebsten hätte Charlie die Augen geschlossen, doch er konnte es nicht, wie erstarrt vor lauter Schock, stattdessen blickte er weiter gebannt durch sein Omniglas. Der Moment des Aufpralls ging im Lärm des Stadions fast unter, als Viktor ungebremst gegen die Felswand krachte, dann wurde es mit einem Mal sehr still auf den Rängen und Charlies Hals wurde eng, während er hilflos dabei zusehen musste, wie Viktors schlaffer Körper in die Tiefe stürzte.

Tbc ...


	5. Almost lover

Kapitel 5: Almost lover

Goodbye, my almost lover,   
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance,   
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

(A Fine Frenzy, Almost lover)

„Viktor!“ Der Schrei brach aus ihm heraus, bevor Charlie es verhindern konnte und hallte schmerzhaft in seinem Schädel wider. Vermutlich hatte man ihn im ganzen Stadion gehört, doch das war Charlie im Moment egal. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Viktors Mutter die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen hatte und weiß wie die Wand geworden war, während sein Vater eher einen wütenden Eindruck machte, ob wegen Viktors Manöver oder Charlies Reaktion war allerdings nicht zu sagen. Unfähig sich zu rühren, sah der Rothaarige dabei zu wie Viktor wie in Zeitlupe auf die Erde zu trudelte, bis sein Körper hinter der Tribüne und somit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Hätte er für einen Moment aufgeblickt, hätte er das Team von Heilern disapparieren sehen, das während des Spiels am Rande des Feldes gewartet hatte, doch Charlie sah weiter wie hypnotisiert zu der Stelle, wo Viktor eben noch in der Luft gewesen war. Mit bangem Herzen horchte er auf den Aufprall, doch kein Laut kündete davon, ob Viktor den Boden bereits erreicht hatte, dann sprang plötzlich die Anzeigetafel um und das Publikum brach in wilde Begeisterungsstürme aus. Offenbar hatte Viktor den Schnatz gefangen und Bulgarien somit den Sieg geschenkt, mit gerade einmal zehn Punkten Vorsprung. Fragte sich nur, zu welchem Preis. 

Während Vater und Mutter Krum jeweils einen ihrer Söhne an der Hand fassten und mit ihnen disapparierten, zerrte Charlie mit zitternden Händen an seiner Manteltasche, um den Zauberstab herauszuholen, der sich im Futter verhakt hatte; bitter registrierend, wie die Menschen feierten und jubelten, während der Held des Spiels möglicher Weise um sein Leben kämpfte. Nein, schalt sich Charlie, Viktor würde nicht sterben. Er würde leben, musste es einfach, etwas anderes würde er sich nicht erlauben zu denken. Endlich gelang es ihm den Stab hervorzuziehen, dann konzentrierte er sich und disapparierte mit einem Knall, um bereits einen Moment später vor dem Stadion wieder aufzutauchen. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sich Charlie um, versuchte sich zu orientieren, auf der Suche nach seinem verletzten Freund, bis er schließlich die kleine Menschentraube sah, die in einem Kreis um eine Gestalt am Boden versammelt stand. Sofort spurtete Charlie los so schnell es ihm auf dem rutschigen Untergrund möglich war. Bereits von weitem erkannte er Viktors rotes und goldenes Trikot der bulgarischen Mannschaft. Sein Freund regte sich nicht, während man ihn auf eine Trage legte, dann hoben die Männer ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Nein, nein! Viktor!“ Erneut schrie sich Charlie die Lunge aus dem Leib, doch es war zu spät. Als er endlich die Stelle erreichte, an der der Bulgare eben noch gelegen hatte, fand er dort nur noch Viktors Besen vor. Oder besser das, was von ihm übrig war. Der Feuerblitz der neusten Generation, Viktors ganzer Stolz, war beim Aufprall in hunderte Teile zerbrochen, manche so groß, dass man erahnen konnte, dass sie zu einem Besen gehört hatten, andere so klein wie Zahnstocher. Völlig erledigt vom Schock und dem plötzlichen Sprint ging Charlie in die Knie. Sein Atem entwich ihm aufgrund der Kälte in weißen Wolken, sein Herz pumpte wie wild in seiner Brust und seine Lunge brannte, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mit Grauen erkannte er in dem aufgewühlten Schneematsch um sich herum verräterische, rote Spuren und ohne darüber nachzudenken, vergrub er die Hände im Schnee, krallte seine Finger in die blutige Kälte, bis sie schmerzten und seine Hose vom Sitzen durchnässt und eisig an seinen Beinen klebte. Erst die Geräusche der Besucher, die begannen aus dem Stadion zu strömen, brachten ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Steifbeinig stand Charlie auf und klopfte sich mit klammen Fingern den Matsch von der Hose. Er musste hier weg und Viktor finden, aber zuerst brauchte er trockene Sachen.

XXXXXX

Nachdem er sich im Hotel umgezogen hatte, kostete es Charlie eine gute Stunde herauszufinden, was das rumänische Pendant des Sankt Mungo Hospitals war und wie er dorthin gelangte. Obwohl er schon über fünf Jahre in diesem Land lebte, beschränkten sich seine Kenntnisse der Sprache auf ein paar kurze Sätze, mehr hatte er bisher auch nicht gebraucht. Seine Kollegen im Reservat stammten aus so vielen unterschiedlichen Ländern, dass Englisch die gebräuchliche Umgangssprache war, auch wenn Charlie wusste dass z.B. Andreu und Vitali unter einander oft russisch sprachen, was an einigen hiesigen Muggelschulen als erste Fremdsprache unterrichtet wurde. Meist hatte ihn einer von ihnen bei seinen kurzen Ausflügen in die Stadt begleitet und selbst wenn nicht, hatte Charlies Vokabular gereicht, um Einkäufe zu tätigen und sich in einem Gasthaus ein Bier zu bestellen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es einmal um Leben und Tod gehen würde, hätte er mehr Zeit in die Sprache als ins Pokern investiert. 

Das Vlad Draculea Hospital, dessen Ironie in der Wahl der Namensgebung Charlie trotz der Situation zu denken gab, befand sich in Bukarest am Rande eines Marktplatzes. Durch den Illusionszauber wirkte das Gebäude für die Muggel wie eine halb verfallene Kirche, vor der ein Schild davon kündete, dass sie unter Denkmalschutz stand, doch kaum dass Charlie durch das rostige Tor getreten war, änderte sich das Bild und er sah das Portal eines modernen, magischen Krankenhauses. Das leichte Prickeln eines Desinfektionszaubers perlte über seine Haut, als Charlie ins Innere trat, dann blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Abgesehen von den zum Teil in Landestracht gekleideten Zauberern und Hexen in der Eingangshalle unterschied sich die Klinik auf den ersten Blick kaum vom Sankt Mungo Hospital. Heiler und Schwestern huschten geschäftig hin und her, während Patienten und ihre Angehörigen auf langen Stuhlreihen darauf warteten an die Reihe zu kommen. 

Obwohl sich Charlie sicher war, dass Viktors Eltern hier sein mussten, konnte er sie nicht entdecken, dafür machte er jedoch auf Anhieb die Reporter aus, die die Hexe am Empfang belagerten und auf eine Neuigkeit über Viktors Zustand lauerten. Auch Charlie machte einen Versuch in radebrechendem Rumänisch zu erfahren, wie es seinem Freund ging und wo er untergebracht war, wurde jedoch kurz angebunden abgewiesen. Wer war er auch schon? Weder Familie noch sonst irgendwer, der das Recht auf eine Auskunft hatte. Stattdessen hielt man ihn auch hier für einen aufdringlichen Fan. Gefrustet knirschte Charlie mit den Zähnen. Trotzdem war er fest entschlossen sich davon nicht entmutigen zu lassen und wenn es sein musste auf eigene Faust etwas herausfinden.

Am Stand neben der Eingangstür kaufte Charlie einen Teddy und eine Packung Pralinen um in der Masse der Besucher unterzutauchen, bevor er begann die Gänge systematisch zu durchstreifen. Die Hinweisschilder in der für ihn fremden Sprache brachten ihn nicht weiter und auf den ersten Blick machte das Krankenhaus den Eindruck eines Kaninchenbaus, voller Gänge die sich endlos hin und her wanden, nur um scheinbar im Nirgendwo zu enden. Nachdem Charlie eine Stunde durch die Stationen geirrt war ohne einen Hinweis zu entdecken, begann sein Mut zu sinken, doch als er schon aufgeben und in die Eingangshalle zurückkehren wollte, machte er plötzlich eine Tür aus, neben der ein bullig aussehender Zauberer Wache hielt. Das musste es sein. Um nicht weiter aufzufallen tat Charlie so, als würde er die Aushänge an der Wand des Flures lesen, doch aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er genau den stetigen Strom an Schwestern und Heilern, der das Zimmer betrat und wieder verließ. Während er auf eine günstige Gelegenheit zu handeln wartete, wäre er um ein Haar Viktors Vater begegnet, der im Stechschritt den Flur hinunter eilte und nur einer unverschlossenen Besenkammer hatte Charlie es zu verdanken, dass er nicht entdeckt wurde. Trotzdem würde er das Krankenzimmer nicht betreten können, so lange der Wächter draußen lauerte und in Charlies Kopf entstanden bereits die abenteuerlichsten Szenarien wie er den Mann weglocken konnte, als der Zufall ihm zur Hilfe kam. 

Gerade als er einen neuen Posten hinter einem Wäschewagen bezog, kam Viktors Vater aus dem Zimmer und sprach mit der Wache, die sich daraufhin entfernte und auch Krum Senior verließ den Raum gemeinsam mit einem Heiler, um sich ein paar Meter weiter angeregt mit dem Mann zu unterhalten. Das war seine Chance. Charlies Herz schlug bis zu seinem Hals hinauf, als er aus seiner Deckung hinüber zur Tür huschte, die Klinke herunterdrückte und sich eilig in den Raum schob, bevor ihn jemand entdeckte. Schon auf den ersten Blick stellte er erleichtert fest, dass Viktors Bett das einzige im Zimmer war und sich außer dem Patienten auch niemand hier befand. Magische Ballons kreisten an der Decke, überall auf dem Tisch und der Fensterbank standen frische Blumen mit Genesungskarten, die zitternd darauf warteten, endlich ihre Botschaft loszuwerden und auf dem Nachttisch thronte zwischen dutzenden leeren Phiolen ein goldener Pokal, doch Charlie hatte für all das keinen Blick. Sein Interesse galt einzig und allein, dem Mann auf dem Bett. Der Bulgare schien zu schlafen, denn er rührte sich nicht, als Charlie eintrat, dafür schwebten leuchtende Zahlen über ihm, die wohl seine Vitalwerte anzeigten. So leise er konnte, trat Charlie näher und legte den Teddy und die Pralinen auf die Decke. Sorgenvoll huschte sein Blick über das zerschlagene Gesicht und die bandagierten Gliedmaßen, bevor er sich die Patientenakte vom Fußende nahm. Obwohl Charlie kein Rumänisch verstand und auch keine medizinische Ausbildung hatte, begriff er genug von den Aufzeichnungen, um zu wissen, dass Viktors Verletzungen schwer gewesen waren, er jedoch dank der Tränke außer Gefahr war. Merlin sei Dank.

Doch Charlies Erleichterung über diese Entdeckung währte nur kurz. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ließ ihn die Akte eilig zurücklegen und in dem Moment herumfahren, als Viktors Vater eintrat. Wutentbrannt stürmte Krum Senior auf ihn zu. „Kakvo pravish tuk?“ (Was tun Sie hier?) Die Augen des Mannes funkelten, während er Charlie am Arm packte. 

Obwohl sein Herz wie wild raste, hob der Rothaarige beschwichtigend die Hände. „Bitte, ich wollte ihn nur sehen.“

Es war nicht sicher, ob Krum Senior ihn verstanden hatte, oder es ihn einfach nicht interessierte, was Charlie zu sagen hatte, doch statt ihm zuzuhören, zerrte er ihn unsanft in die Richtung der Tür. „Makhai se ottuk. Makhai se!“ (Verschwinden Sie! Raus hier!)

Doch bevor ihn Viktors Vater aus dem Zimmer werfen konnte, kam es leise aus der Richtung des Bettes: „Pusni go, tatko. Zchakaite navun za moment,“ (Lass ihn gehen, Papa. Und warte einen Moment draußen.)

Beide Männer fuhren herum, doch während Charlie erleichtert war, Viktor wach zu sehen, schien Viktors Vater aufgrund der an ihn gerichteten Worte wenig begeistert. Es folgte ein weiterer kurzer Wortwechsel auf Bulgarisch, dann ließ Krum Senior den Rothaarigen widerstrebend los und verließ allein das Zimmer- jedoch nicht ohne einen letzten eindringlichen Blick mit Charlie zu wechseln. Nachdem Viktors Vater gegangen war, wandte sich Charlie aufatmend seinem Freund zu. Noch war der Unfall zu frisch, als dass sich Viktor hätte aufrichten können, trotzdem versuchte er in den Kissen etwas höher zu rutschen, was ihm jedoch kläglich misslang. Stöhnend vor Schmerz hielt er in seinen Bemühungen inne, so dass Charlie an seine Seite trat und ihm vorsichtig half, sich etwas aufrechter hinzulegen.

„Charlie.“ Beim Anblick des Rothaarigen hellten sich Viktors verschwollene Züge auf. Obwohl das Skelewachs dabei war seine Knochen zu heilen, würde der Trank, der die blutigen Wunden, Blutergüsse und Prellungen verschwinden ließ, vermutlich noch Tage brauchen, um seine Arbeit zu vollenden. Im Moment sah Viktor aus wie ein Boxer nach einem hart erkämpften Sieg in der zwölften Runde, dennoch wirkte er trotz der Schmerzen sehr zufrieden mit sich als er fragte: „Hast du gesehen, wie wir gewonnen haben? Du hast mir also tatsächlich Glück gebracht. Der Trainer hat gesagt, dass der Pokal die nächsten Tage bei mir bleiben darf, weil ich dem Team zum Sieg verholfen habe.“ Mit sichtbarem Stolz sah der Bulgare zu der goldenen Trophäe auf seinem Nachttisch.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kippte Charlies Stimmung von Erleichterung zu kochender Wut und er fühlte den unbedingten Drang aufsteigen, Viktor zu schlagen, doch er beherrschte sich. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen würde er den Heilern nicht unnötige Arbeit bereiten, indem er Viktors gerade erst heilende Knochen gleich wieder brach. „Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?“ brachte er stattdessen mühsam beherrscht hervor.

Überrumpelt über den Tonfall seines Freundes runzelte der Bulgare die Stirn. „Wenn es wegen meiner Eltern ist, ja, ich hatte sie eingeladen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie wirklich kommen würden. Seit der WM haben sie sich keines meiner Spiele angesehen, doch ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie das Turnier nicht verpassen würden und ich bin froh, dass sie da waren und unseren Sieg miterlebt haben. Und was meinen Vater angeht, na ja, er versucht nur die aufdringlichen Fans von mir fernzuhalten.“

In Anbetracht dessen, was Viktors Vater in der Loge miterlebt hatte und dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er Charlie im Krankenzimmer vorfand, glaubte er an diese Erklärung keine Sekunde. Nein, Viktors Vater hatte die Situation schon richtig eingeschätzt und hielt ihn garantiert nicht für einen Fan, aber das war im Augenblick Charlies geringstes Problem.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich es trotzdem für absolut gedankenlos halte, mir einen Platz in der selben Loge wie ihnen zu geben, ist das nicht der Hauptgrund warum ich sauer auf dich bin“, erklärte Charlie. „Viktor, ich dachte, ich hätte dich sterben sehen!“

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber“, winkte der andere Mann ab. „Es war ein kalkuliertes Risiko. Schön, ich habe mir bei dem Manöver ein paar Knochen gebrochen, aber das ist nichts, was die Heiler nicht wieder hinbekommen. Hauptsache wir haben gewonnen.“

„Ein kalkuliertes Risiko?!“ schnappte Charlie, der glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Dann stimmt es also nicht, was ich in deiner Krankenakte gelesen habe, dass du beinah ein Bein verloren hättest?“

Schuldbewusst tastete Viktors Hand unter seine Bettdecke, so dass Charlie einen Teil des weißen Verbandes sehen konnte, der den Oberschenkel des Bulgaren umschloss. „Schon, aber ich dachte, du verstehst, dass man ein Risiko eingehen muss um zu gewinnen.“

„Aber doch nicht so eins!“ brach es aus Charlie heraus. „Willst du unbedingt sterben oder dich zum Krüppel machen?!“

„Ich will gewinnen, Charlie, nur darum geht es“, erwiderte Viktor leidenschaftlich. „Niemand erinnert sich je an den zweiten, nur die Gewinner gehen in die Geschichte ein. Wenn ich das Turnier nicht gewinne, brauche ich auch gar nicht teilzunehmen. Was glaubst du, wie lange ich das noch machen werde? Ich spiele Quidditch seit ich elf Jahre alt bin und irgendwann wird mein Körper dicht machen. Es reicht nicht immer nur das ewige Talent zu sein, wenn man keinen Titel holt. Eines Tages wird jemand kommen, der jünger und schneller ist als ich und wenn ich dann ersetzt werde, will ich, dass sich die Menschen an mich erinnern und wenn ich dafür ein paar Blessuren abbekomme, dann nehme ich das in Kauf.“

Fassungslos schüttelte Charlie den Kopf, während die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf an ihren Platz fielen. So langsam ergab alles einen Sinn. Beim Weltmeisterschaftsmatch gegen die Iren hatte Viktor trotz gebrochener Nase weitergespielt, ohne sich von den Schmerzen behindern zu lassen. Damals hatte er es für Mut gehalten, doch heute wusste Charlie, dass es die verzweifelte Aktion eines Mannes war, der beachtet und respektiert werden wollte. Die vielen Blessuren, die Viktor gezeichnet hatten, wenn er Charlie im Reservat besuchte, hatte er als einfache Trainingsunfälle betrachtet, schließlich war Quidditch ein Vollkontaktsport und Charlie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schnell man sich mal ein paar blaue Flecke holte, doch nun verstand er, dass dies nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen war. Nie hatte Viktor sein Training ausfallen lassen und seinen Körper stets bis zum äußersten gefordert. Auch die Aktion im Drachengehege hätte ihm mehr als deutlich zeigen müssen, wie wenig Viktor sein Leben bedeutete, wenn es etwas zu gewinnen gab, doch Charlie hatte es schlicht als Leichtsinn abgetan. Doch auch wenn er seine Beweggründe nun verstand, konnte Charlie den Weg, den Viktor gewählt hatte, nicht gutheißen. „Ich hätte mich an dich erinnert“, gab er leise zurück, „ganz egal ob du gewonnen hättest oder nicht.“

Das Lächeln des Bulgaren glich aufgrund seiner Verletzungen einer Grimasse, als er antwortete: „Das ist lieb gemeint, aber du musst verstehen, dass mir das einfach nicht reicht.“

Für einen Moment schloss Charlie die Augen, zu überwältigt von den Emotionen, die in ihm hochkochten, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Viktors Antwort nur einen einzigen Entschluss zuließ. Mit allem anderen würde Charlie nicht leben können. „Dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich werde nicht noch einmal dabei zusehen, wie du dich für Ruhm und Ehre zugrunde richtest, deshalb möchte ich, dass du mir nicht mehr schreibst und mich auch nicht wieder besuchst. Ich reise noch heute ab und ich werde nicht wieder kommen.“

Der Schmerz, der bei diesen Worten das Gesicht des Bulgaren zeichnete, hatte nichts mit seinen körperlichen Wunden zu tun. In einem verzweifelten Versuch fasste Viktor nach dem Arm des anderen Mannes, doch Charlie stand außerhalb seiner Reichweite, so dass seine Hand ins Leere griff, als er bettelnd sagte: „Charlie, bitte, tu das nicht.“

„Ich kann nicht anders“, entgegnete der Rothaarige hart. „Lebewohl, Viktor. Ich hoffe für dich, dass dein Verhältnis zu deinen Eltern wieder in Ordnung kommt und du die Anerkennung erhältst, die du dir so dringend wünschst, bevor du dich noch umbringst.“

„Charlie!“ Abrupt drehte Charlie sich um und durchquerte das Zimmer, ohne auf Viktors Ruf zu reagieren. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in den Ohren und die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen, machten ihn fast blind, doch er schwor sich, auf keinen Fall zu weinen. Blinzelnd dagegen ankämpfend, riss er mit Schwung die Tür auf und wäre beinah mit Viktors Vater zusammen gestoßen, der direkt davor gestanden hatte. Ob er sie belauscht hatte oder in diesem Moment eintreten wollte, konnte Charlie nicht sagen, doch das war nun auch egal. Sollte er ruhig wissen, dass was auch immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, nun nicht mehr existierte. 

Und obwohl es weh tat, tröstete Charlie sich damit, dass Viktor sich nun wieder voll auf seine Karriere konzentrieren konnte und Charlie auf seine Drachen. So war es richtig und so hätte es auch von Anfang an bleiben sollen.

Tbc ?


	6. Lost without you

The Seeker and the Dragonkeeper

Kapitel 6: Lost without you

Strangers rushin' past  
Just tryna get home  
But you were the only  
Safehaven that I've known  
Hits me at full speed  
Feels like I can't breathe  
And nobody knows  
This pain inside me  
My world is crumbling  
I should never have  
Let you got

(Freya Ridings, Lost without you)

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen für Charlie wie in einem grauen Nebel. Tagsüber erfüllte er seine Pflichten beinah mechanisch. Er fütterte die Drachen, hielt die Gehege in Ordnung und kümmerte sich um seine Hütte, doch wenn es dann dunkel wurde, brach all der Schmerz und die Einsamkeit über ihn herein wie eine alles erstickende Welle. Zwar hatte er Viktor auch vorher oft wochenlang nicht gesehen, doch damals hatte ihn die Vorfreude auf seine Rückkehr die Wartezeit zwischen ihren Treffen leichter ertragen lassen. In den ersten Tagen, als Charlie ins Reservat zurück gekehrt war, hatte Viktor noch versucht ihn umzustimmen, hatte Eulen geschickt und ihn angefloht, aber Charlie hatte keinen der Briefe angenommen und seinen Kamin so verzaubert, dass Viktor keine Verbindung herstellen konnte. Auch wenn der Schmerz wie Glasscherben in seinen Magen schnitt, schwor sich Charlie nicht weich zu werden. Es würde ihnen beiden nur noch mehr Kummer bereiten, wenn er mit dem Bulgaren sprach, nur um am Ende doch wieder festzustellen, dass die Basis für ihre Freundschaft nicht mehr existierte.

Trotzdem war es schwer weiterzumachen, wo es nun nichts mehr gab, was die Eintönigkeit seines Alltags unterbrach. Zwar spielte er immer noch jede Woche mit Andreu und Vitali Karten und trank mit Boris ein Feierabendbier, aber er tat es nur halbherzig und um den Schein zu wahren. Als ihn seine Eltern zu seinem Geburtstag anflohten, um zu gratulieren, kostete es ihn seine ganze Kraft sie nicht merken zu lassen, wie wenig ihm nach Feiern zu Mute war und über den warmen, drachengrünen Pullover von seinen Eltern und die Geschenke seiner Geschwister konnte er sich kaum ein müdes Lächeln abringen. Sogar an seinem Mantel arbeitete Charlie inzwischen nicht mehr, stattdessen ertappte er sich manchmal dabei wie er stundenlang in seiner dunklen Hütte saß und in das sterbende Feuer starrte. Und wenn er sich dann aufraffte und ins Bett ging, lag er oft die halbe Nacht wach, ohne dass der erlösende Schlaf kommen wollte. 

Es war in solchen Momenten, in denen Charlie Viktor stumm verfluchte. Warum nur hatte er den Fehler gemacht, sich daran zu gewöhnen in den Armen des anderen Mannes einzuschlafen? Selbst ohne dass das Bett nun magisch vergrößert war, kam es Charlie viel zu groß vor für eine Person und obwohl er die Bettwäsche gewechselt hatte, glaubte er noch immer Viktors Geruch in den Kissen wahrnehmen zu können. Überhaupt erinnerte ihn in der Hütte alles an den Bulgaren. Von dem Messer, mit dem Viktor den Speck für den Eintopf geschnitten hatte, über den Tisch, an dem sie gemeinsam gegessen hatten, bis zur Couch wo sie oft abends zusammen gesessen und geredet hatten. Mehr als einmal hatte Charlie im Bad die Zahnbürste des Bulgaren in der Hand gehabt, um sie in den Müll zu werfen, doch am Ende hatte er es nie übers Herz gebracht. 

Selbst auf die Drachen schien seine schlechte Stimmung abzufärben, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie zur Fütterung aus ihren Höhlen kamen, fauchten sie ihn an, als wäre er ein Fremder, aber vielleicht bildete sich Charlie das auch nur ein und es lag lediglich am langen Frost, dass die Tiere so aggressiv waren.

XXXXX

„Merlin, Charlie, seit du dich von deinem Quidditch-Star getrennt hast, ist deine Laune schlimmer, als die eines Hornschwanzes mit Zahnschmerzen.“ Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete der grauhaarige Boris seinen Kollegen über die Bierflasche hinweg, die er mit beiden Händen umklammerte, als habe er Angst, dass Charlie sie ihm wegnehmen würde, wenn er los ließ. Seit er vor einer Stunde in die Hütte des Rothaarigen gekommen war, hatte dieser kaum mehr als zwei Sätze gesagt. Zwar war Charlie auch sonst nicht gerade ein Vielredner, aber die Art wie er mit finsterem Gesicht schon den ganzen Abend Löcher in die Tischplatte starrte, ließ darauf schließen, dass es nicht einfach seine übliche Schweigsamkeit war.

Mürrisch sah Charlie zu seinem Kollegen herüber. „Er war nicht mein Quidditch-Star und ich habe keine schlechte Laune.“

„Nein, gar nicht.“ Der deutsche Drachenwärter grinste so breit, so dass man sehen konnte, dass ihm im Oberkiefer die Vorderzähne fehlten. Laut dem, was er Charlie in seinen Anfangstagen im Reservat erzählt hatte, waren sie vor Jahren der Attacke eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes anheim gefallen. Natürlich hätte ein Heiler sie wieder nachwachsen lassen können, doch Boris hatte keine Notwendigkeit gesehen dafür extra in die Stadt zu flohen. „Rede du dir das nur weiter ein, dann glaubst du es irgendwann. Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, ist es vermutlich gut, dass dein Ex nicht spielt, wenn er genauso Scheiße drauf ist wie du, sonst würde er sich am Ende noch dermaßen zerbröseln, dass man ihn selbst mit einer Pinzette nicht mehr zusammen setzen könnte.“

„Verflucht noch mal, Boris, er ist nicht mein Ex!“ kochte Charlie hoch, bevor er es verhindern konnte, dann setzte er etwas ruhiger hinzu: „Was meinst du damit, dass er nicht spielt?“

Überrascht zog Boris die narbigen Augenbrauen hoch. „Hast du es nicht gelesen? Der Gute hat Wasser in dem Knie, das er sich bei dem Absturz zertrümmert hat. Der Verein hat ihn für die nächsten zwei Monate kalt gestellt, bis die Verletzung abgeheilt ist.“

Tatsächlich hatte Charlie seit der Trennung von Viktor keinen einzigen Artikel mehr gelesen, in dem es um Quidditch ging. Nicht einmal überflogen hatte er den Sportteil im Propheten aus Angst, dass Viktor in irgendeinem Beitrag erwähnt werden könnte, daher war ihm diese Information auch völlig entgangen. Trotz der Situation fühlte Charlie Mitleid für den Bulgaren in sich aufsteigen. Nach dem, was Viktor im Krankenhaus zu ihm gesagt hatte, musste es die Hölle für ihn sein, nicht spielen zu dürfen und zum Zusehen verdammt zu sein. Doch obwohl Charlie natürlich hoffte, dass die Verletzung wieder ganz ausheilte, war er gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass er sich in naher Zukunft um Viktors Gesundheit keine Sorgen machen musste. Natürlich ließ er sich das gegenüber seinem Kollegen nicht anmerken, als er so kühl wie möglich zurückgab: „Nein, hab ich nicht und es geht mich auch nichts an. Ich war einfach nur neugierig.“

Gutmütig legte der ältere Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter des Rothaarigen, als er erwiderte: „Charlie, lass dir etwas von jemandem sagen, der Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hat. Hör auf dir etwas vorzumachen und floh zu ihm. Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber damals, als ich noch jung war, gab es in meinem Dorf im Schwarzwald ein Mädchen, das hatte die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte und obwohl ich nicht gerade eine Schönheit bin, mochte sie mich auch, genug sogar um mich heiraten zu wollen. Aber ich war jung und dumm und fühlte mich nicht reif genug für eine Bindung und bin stattdessen abgehauen und Drachenwärter geworden. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass mich der Beruf nicht glücklich macht, aber nach einiger Zeit merkte ich doch, dass da etwas fehlte und ich bin zu ihr gegangen, um ihr zu sagen, dass ich ein Idiot war. Doch was soll ich dir sagen, sie hatte schon einen anderen geheiratet. Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich, Charlie. In ein paar Jahren will ich mich zur Ruhe setzen, bevor mich meine Reflexe im Stich lassen und einer meiner Hornschwänze mich grillt, dann werde ich ganz allein sein. Glaub mir, das sind keine Aussichten die ich mir für dich wünschen würde.“

Charlie gab ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich und Boris setzte nicht weiter nach, sondern trank schweigend sein Bier aus, bevor er sich verabschiedete und in seine Hütte flohte. Doch als der Rothaarige dann allein zurückblieb, musste er zugeben, dass ihn die Worte seines Kollegen nachdenklich gemacht hatten. Zwar war er nach wie vor wütend über Viktors selbstmörderisches Handeln, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er den Bulgaren durch seinen Rückzug im Stich gelassen hatte. Wenn Viktor wirklich glaubte, sich permanent beweisen zu müssen, um beachtet, ja geliebt zu werden, so war das vermutlich die Folge seiner kaputten Beziehung zu seinen Eltern und nun hatte Charlie ihm durch seine Reaktion den einzigen sicheren Hafen genommen, in dem sich Viktor nach seiner eigenen Aussage angenommen gefühlt hatte. So sehr Charlie sich wünschte Unrecht zu haben, befürchtete er doch, dass der Turniersieg die Kluft zwischen den Krums nicht auf Dauer kitten würde, es sei denn Viktor würde auf alle Zeiten verleugnen, wer er war. Und wenn er niemanden mehr hatte, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnte, standen die Chancen gut, dass Viktor erst recht keine Rücksicht auf seine Gesundheit nehmen würde.

Es sei denn, dass Charlie ihn fand und ihn zurückholte.

XXXXX

Viktors Wohnung ohne Hilfe zu finden, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Selbst wenn es in der Welt der Zauberer eine Art von Telefonbuch gegeben hätte, würde er als Qudditch-Star vermutlich nicht darin zu finden sein, aber was seine Eltern anging, wusste Charlie dass sie in einem der Artikel, die er aus dem Propheten ausgeschnitten und gesammelt hatte, vor einiger Zeit ein Interview gegeben hatten, bei dem sie ein Foto vor ihrem Haus zeigte. Zwar wurde in dem Artikel nur der Ort genannt, in dem die Krums lebten, nicht aber die Straße, doch Charlie war zuversichtlich, dass er das Haus trotzdem finden würde, wenn er erst einmal vor Ort war.

Das Städtchen Sarafovo lag direkt am Schwarzen Meer unweit des Flughafens und kaum, dass Charlie in einem öffentlichen Zugang des Flohnetzwerkes angekommen war, donnerte auch schon eine dieser Muggelmaschinen so dicht über die Häuser, dass er unwillkürlich den Kopf einzog. Die Restaurants und kleinen Cafes, die die Hauptstraße säumten, sprachen dafür, dass es hier im Sommer vermutlich vor Touristen wimmelte, doch jetzt, mitten im Winter, waren die meisten Geschäfte geschlossen und die Straßen lagen menschenleer vor ihm. Im Gegensatz zum Inland, wo Schnee und Eis seit Tagen das Wetter dominierten, war es hier zwar vergleichsweise mild, doch an ein Bad im Meer war trotzdem nicht zu denken. Ein kalter Wind pfiff um die Häuser, so dass Charlie fröstelnd seinen Mantelkragen hochschlug. Nachdem er sich erst einmal orientiert hatte, begann Charlie die Straße entlang zu gehen, um einen Menschen zu finden, den er nach dem Weg fragen konnte, doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, so dass er nach einer Weile in eine der kleinen Gassen einbog, die in die Wohngebiete führten. Endlich, nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch durch die verwinkelten Straßen, fand er eine Frau, die den Weg vor ihrem Haus fegte. Zwar reagierte die Dame eher zögerlich, als Charlie sie ansprach, doch als er ihr den Artikel mit dem Foto zeigte, nickte sie lebhaft und eine weitere Viertelstunde voller Gestammel in mindestens drei verschiedenen Sprachen und diversen Handzeichen später, hatte er eine ungefähre Beschreibung, wo er das Haus der Krums finden würde. 

Trotzdem brauchte er fast eine weitere Stunde und zwei falsche Abzweigungen, bevor er schließlich vor dem Gartentor stand. Das Haus von Viktors Eltern lag ein wenig außerhalb des eigentlichen Ortes. Es handelte sich um ein schönes, zweigeschossiges Gebäude mit großen Fenstern und einem roten Ziegeldach, dessen Mauern weiß getüncht worden waren. Der weitläufige Garten war im Sommer vermutlich traumhaft, voller Obstbäume, Zypressen und Pappeln und über einem Laubengang, der vom Tor zum Eingang führte, wuchsen Weinranken, die im Moment allerdings alle Blätter verloren hatten. Als Charlie versuchsweise gegen das Metalltor drückte, fand er es unverschlossen vor und auch eines der Fenster war geklappt, so dass ihm der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch entgegen wehte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob die beiden Jungs wohl schon Ferien hatten oder noch in Durmstrang waren und ob sie das gleiche Talent wie ihr großer Bruder besaßen. Bisher hatte Viktor noch nie über sie gesprochen, doch Charlie nahm sich vor, dass wenn sie die Dinge ins Reine bringen würden, auch über ihre Familie sprechen mussten. Sein Herz schlug deutlich schneller, während er den kurzen Weg zur Eingangstür zurücklegte. Kein Schild kündete davon, wer in diesem Haus lebte, doch Charlie war sich sicher, dass er richtig war, weshalb er schnell den Türklopfer betätigte, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hörte er Schritte und das Geräusch eines Schlüssels, der im Schloss gedreht wurde, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und er sich Viktors Mutter gegenüber sah. Scheinbar hatte er sie beim Kochen gestört, denn sie trug eine Schürze über ihrem Kleid und trocknete ihre Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab, das sie bei sich trug. Jetzt wo Charlie sie von nahem sah, musste er zugeben, dass es doch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrem Sohn gab, vor allem die Mundpartie hatte Viktor eindeutig von seiner Mutter geerbt. Als ihr Blick den seinen traf, weiteten sich ihre Augen erschrocken, bevor sie schnell zu ihm nach draußen trat und die Tür leise hinter sich zuzog. „Sie hätten nicht kommen sollen“, sagte sie anstelle einer Begrüßung in stockendem Englisch.

In seiner Hütte im Reservat hatte Charlie sehr genau gewusst, was er sagen wollte, doch jetzt wo er Viktors Mutter tatsächlich gegenüberstand, war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt. „Mrs. Krum, vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an mich“, begann er umständlich. „Wir haben uns beim Finale des Schwarz-Meer-Cups gesehen. Ich bin Charlie Weasley und ich ...“

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind“, unterbrach ihn die Frau. „Sie sind der Drachenmann.“

Überrascht horchte Charlie auf. „Hat Viktor von mir gesprochen?“

Mrs. Krum schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das musste er auch nicht. Seine Haut hat mir alles über Sie gesagt, was ich wissen muss.“

„Das verstehen Sie falsch“, versicherte ihr Charlie schnell. „Die Tattoos haben nichts mit mir zu tun. Er hat gesagt, er mochte Drachen schon als er noch ein Kind war.“

„Und deshalb hat er sie erst in seine Haut stechen lassen, als er Sie traf?“ gab Viktors Mutter skeptisch zurück. „Wenn Sie sich das einreden, sind Sie dümmer, als ich gedacht habe, aber das glaube ich nicht. So sehr ich Viktors Neigung auch ablehne, aber er hatte noch nie eine Schwäche für dumme Männer.“

Charlie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass bei diesen Worten ein warmes Gefühl seinen Körper durchströmte, doch er versuchte trotzdem sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er entgegnete: „Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen, aber bitte, helfen Sie mir ihn zu finden.“

„Warum?“ hakte Mrs. Krum nach. „Was wollen Sie von ihm?“

Charlie wusste nicht, wie viel er ihr sagen konnte, weshalb er seine Antwort so vage wie möglich formulierte. „Ich muss nur mit ihm reden; ihm sagen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe.“

Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte die Frau den Kopf. „Es wäre besser, Sie vergessen Viktor.“

„Vielleicht wäre es das, aber ich kann es nicht“, gestand Charlie, bevor er in einer flehenden Geste eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm legte. „Bitte, ich muss ihn sehen.“

Einen langen Moment fixierte die Frau zuerst Charlies Hand auf ihrem Arm, dann sein Gesicht, so als versuche sie bis in sein Innerstes zu gucken, dann nickte sie schließlich. „Auch wenn ich mich damit an seinen Sünden mit schuldig mache, aber bei Gott, ich kann nicht länger zusehen wie er leidet. Warten Sie hier.“ Vorsichtig drückte Viktors Mutter die Klinke herunter und verschwand so leise im Haus, wie sie herausgekommen war, bevor sie die Tür wieder schloss und Charlie draußen zurückließ. Beklommen fürchtete der Rothaarige sie würde nicht zurückkommen und ihn einfach stehen lassen, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut und die Frau trat wieder ins Freie. „Das ist seine Adresse und der Code für das Tor“, sagte sie, indem sie ihm einen gefalteten Zettel entgegen hielt, „und jetzt gehen Sie schnell, bevor mein Mann aufwacht und sieht, dass Sie hier sind.“

Mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung nahm Charlie den Zettel entgegen, wobei er fest ihre Hand drückte, dann zog er sich eilig zurück. „Danke. Ich danke Ihnen sehr.“

XXXX

Als Charlie in Sofia ankam, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Schnee bedeckte die Dächer der Häuser, doch im Moment fielen nur ein paar dürftige Flocken, als er sein Ziel erreichte. Obwohl das Apartmenthaus in einem wohlhabenden, mehrheitlich von Zauberern bewohnten Viertel der Stadt lag, verfügte es nicht nur über diverse Sicherheitszauber, sondern wurde außerdem durch ein elektrisches Tor gesichert, das mit einem Zahlencode geöffnet werden musste. Eine meterhohe Mauer umschloss das Grundstück und verwehrte den Blick ins Innere, doch da Charlie den Code kannte, stellte dies für ihn kein Hindernis dar. Verzauberte Blumenrabatten, die auch im Winter blühten, rahmten den Weg vom Tor zum Haus ein, in dessen Innenhof sich ein beheizter Pool befand, neben dem Liegestühle mit eingebautem Wärmezauber zum Verweilen einluden. Magische Laternen beleuchteten die Wände, als Charlie nach dem richtigen Apartment suchte. Genau wie bei seinen Eltern hing an Viktors Tür, im Gegensatz zu den Wohnungen seiner Nachbarn, kein Namensschild, doch die Nummer stimmte mit der über ein, die auf dem Zettel stand, weshalb Charlie ohne zu zögern klopfte. 

Einen langen Augenblick tat sich nichts und Charlie fürchtete schon, dass Viktor ausgegangen war, doch ein Lichtschein unter der Tür zeugte davon, dass jemand zu Hause sein musste, weshalb er ein zweites Mal etwas stärker klopfte als zuvor, dann horchte er abermals ins Innere der Wohnung. Ein Poltern war das erste Zeichen dafür, dass doch jemand daheim war, trotzdem musste Charlie noch zwei weitere Male klopfen, bis er endlich das Geräusch von Schritten hörte, die sich der Tür näherten. Vor Aufregung schlug Charlies Herz bis hinauf in seinen Hals. Würde Viktor ihn hereinbitten oder ihm gleich die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen? Das Erste, was Charlie auffiel, als der Bulgare schließlich öffnete war, dass er übernächtigt aussah. Dunkle Schatten umrandeten seine Augen und die Haare fielen ihm wirr in das gerötete Gesicht. Der Dreitagebart, den Viktor sonst trug, war herausgewachsen und ließ ihn um einiges älter wirken. Scheinbar fiel ihm das Stehen schwer, denn er lehnte sein Gewicht gegen den Türrahmen, während er Charlie kühl musterte. „Was machst du hier? Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du recht gehabt hast? Dann bist du ein bisschen spät.“ 

Misstrauisch ließ Charlie den Blick über Viktors feuchte Haare und sein Shirt wandern, das nass an seinem Körper klebte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass der Bulgare gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht hatte. „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du hier machst. Sag mal, du hast doch wohl nicht etwa trainiert?“

„Was denkst du denn?“ fragte Viktor bitter, während er sich abwandte und zurück in die Wohnung humpelte, wobei er sein Gewicht fast nur auf das linke Bein verlagerte und sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützten musste. Charlie verstand dies als Einladung einzutreten, weshalb er die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihm den Flur hinunter folgte, bis sie den Wohnraum erreichten, wo sich Viktor auf das Ende einer Hantelbank fallen ließ. „Ich muss wieder fit werden, sonst verliere ich meinen Stammplatz im Team.“

Schweigend ließ Charlie die Einrichtung auf sich wirken. Dafür, dass Viktor in einer Einzimmerwohnung lebte, war der Raum durchaus großzügig gestaltet, kein Vergleich zu Charlies Hütte. Die Wohnung mochte gut und gerne fünfzig Quadratmeter haben und wurde von einem Raumhohen Regal geteilt, hinter dem sich vermutlich Viktors Bett verbarg, während diese Seite als Wohnzimmer diente, in dem sich abgesehen von einer Couch vor dem Kamin fast nur Fitnessgeräte befanden. Dutzende von Hanteln und Gewichten lagen in den dafür vorgesehenen Halterungen, neben einer Maschine, die wohl eine Art Laufband darstellte und einer anderen, die vermutlich das Treppensteigen simulierte. Obwohl Charlie keine Ahnung von so etwas hatte, vermutete er, dass es sich um modifizierte Muggelgeräte handelte, die mit Magie statt mit Strom betrieben wurden. „Wenn du so weiter machst, verlierst du noch etwas ganz anderes“, gab Charlie bissig zurück, dann ging er vor dem Bulgaren in die Hocke. „Zeig mir dein Knie“, forderte er Viktor mit Nachdruck auf.

„Meinem Knie fehlt nichts“, wehrte der andere Mann ab. „Ich nehme jeden Tag die Tränke, die der Heiler mir verordnet hat.“ Mit einer Geste seiner Hand deutete er auf den Tisch vor der Couch, auf dem Dutzende Phiolen mit verschiedenfarbigen Tränken standen, die einen wahrscheinlich schmerzstillend, die anderen entzündungshemmend – und bei den übrigen wollte Charlie über deren Wirkung lieber gar nicht nachdenken. Trotzdem würde nichts davon helfen, wenn Viktor sich keine Ruhe gönnte, weshalb er sich mit dieser Antwort nicht abspeisen ließ.

„Das will ich lieber selbst sehen“, erwiderte Charlie stur. „Los, zeig mir dein Knie.“

Als Viktor erkannte, dass der Rothaarige nicht locker lassen würde, begann er widerstrebend das rechte Hosenbein seiner Trainingshose nach oben zu ziehen, was ihm jedoch einige Schwierigkeiten bereitete und als es ihm endlich gelang, war auch deutlich zu sehen, warum. Sein Knie war knallrot und fast doppelt so dick, wie es eigentlich sein sollte, genau wie Charlie befürchtet hatte. Besorgt legte der Rothaarige seine Hand auf das geschwollene Gelenk und fühlte dabei die ungesunde Hitze unter der Haut. „Ich wusste es doch. Viktor, dein Knie ist total entzündet. Wenn du nicht aufhörst es zu überlasten, wird es vielleicht steif bleiben und dann wirst du nie wieder fliegen.“

„Ach was, es ist schon viel besser geworden“, wiegelte der Bulgare ab, während er versuchte das Bein wieder zu bedecken.

„Ach ja?“ Ohne zu zögern presste Charlie seine Finger mit aller Kraft gegen das Gelenk, so dass Viktor vor Schmerz nach Luft schnappen musste. „So geht das nicht“, platzte es aus Charlie heraus. „Du sagst, du kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen, aber kaum, dass du allein bist, benimmst du dich wie ein unvernünftiges Kind. Du musst dein Bein schonen, damit es wieder gesund werden kann. Komm mit mir ins Reservat und ich werde mich um dich kümmern.“

Um Viktors Mund erschien ein harter Zug, als er zurückgab: „Ich will dein Mitleid aber nicht.“

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ob du es hier um Mitleid ginge ...“

„Und um was geht es dann?“ schoss Viktor zurück. „Erklär es mir, Charlie, denn ich verstehe dich nicht. Vor zwei Wochen wolltest du mich nie mehr wieder sehen, hast alle meine Versuche mit dir zu reden abgeblockt und jetzt willst du mich plötzlich bei dir haben?“

Charlie hatte ja gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Er hatte Viktor mit seinem totalen Rückzug verletzt, auch wenn ihn dieser durch seinen Kamikaze-Flug unbewusst zuerst getroffen hatte. Aber so groß Charlies Angst auch war, Viktor näher an sich heranzulassen, um ihn am Ende vielleicht doch zu verlieren, verstand er auch, dass er ihm etwas geben musste, das wichtiger war, als der stetige Kampf um Anerkennung. Nicht heute vielleicht, aber doch in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, als ich das gesagt habe und ich wünschte ich könnte es zurücknehmen, aber ich konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie du dir wegen eines Spiels den Hals brichst. Seitdem habe ich viel nachgedacht und jetzt weiß ich, dass ich es noch viel weniger aushalte, dich gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Natürlich würde ich mir wünschen, dass du jetzt sagst, dass du nie wieder so ein Risiko eingehst, aber ich verstehe, warum du es nicht tust, auch wenn ich es nicht gutheiße. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass du wieder bei mir bist, nicht nur für die Zeit deiner Genesung sondern genauso wie zuvor.“

Der Bulgare sah ihn lange schweigend an und Charlie meinte fast die sprichwörtlichen Räder hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten zu sehen, bevor er schließlich die Schultern zuckte. „Okay. Ich werde mit dir kommen. Wie lange ich bleibe, weiß ich noch nicht, aber zumindest bis ich wieder richtig laufen kann, dann sehen wir weiter.“

Charlie würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass er sich nicht mehr erhofft hatte, aber es war wohl zu viel verlangt zu erwarten, dass sofort alles vergeben und vergessen war. Trotzdem war es ein Anfang, aus dem wieder mehr wachsen konnte, wie viel mehr würden die nächsten Wochen zeigen. Deshalb war sein Lächeln auch nicht gezwungen, als er aufstand und Viktor mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes aufforderte es ihm gleichzutun. „Dann komm, wir packen ein paar Sachen und flohen in meine Hütte.“

Tbc ...


	7. Numb - Viktors Story

7\. Kapitel: Numb - Victors Story

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Linkin Park, Numb)

Zusammen in der Hütte anzukommen, erweckte in Charlie gemischte Gefühle. Zwar hatte ihn Viktor begleitet, doch noch war es nicht wie zuvor. Zu viel war gesagt und getan worden, als dass sie so tun konnten, als sei nichts geschehen. Trotzdem war von Anfang an wieder eine Spannung zwischen ihnen, ein Knistern, das bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung da war und kurz davor stand zu einem Funken zu werden, doch obwohl sich Charlie sicher war, dass Viktor es auch fühlte, zeigte keiner von ihnen, dass er es wahrgenommen hatte. Obwohl sich der Bulgare vehement dagegen wehrte, überließ ihm Charlie das Bett und richtete sein Nachtlager auf dem Sofa ein, schon allein aus Angst davor im Schlaf versehentlich gegen das kranke Knie zu stoßen. 

Trotzdem verlief die erste Nacht mehr als nur ein bisschen unruhig. Ständig warf sich Viktor auf der Matratze vor Schmerzen hin und her, wobei er die Kiefer fest zusammenpresste, um Charlie mit seinem Stöhnen nicht aufzuwecken, doch irgendwann gab der Rothaarige es auf schlafen zu wollen. Wortlos zündete er die Laterne an, stand auf und ging hinüber zum Bett, wo er die Wickel um Viktors Knie entfernte und mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs einen Kältezauber über das Gelenk sprach, um die Schmerzen zu lindern. Den Großteil der Tränke hatte Charlie abgesetzt, zu viel hatte Viktor seiner Meinung nach bereits genommen, als dass dies für seinen Körper noch gut sein konnte, lediglich den Trank gegen die Entzündung behielt er bei. Stattdessen baute Charlie auf die alten Hausmittel seiner Mutter wie Wickel mit Quark und Bockshornklee um das entzündete Gelenk abschwellen zu lassen. Tatsächlich schien der Zauber nach einer Weile die gewünschte Linderung zu bringen, so dass Charlie den Wickel erneuerte und wieder um Viktors Knie schlang. Als er danach Anstalten machte aufzustehen und wieder hinüber zur Couch zu gehen, hielt ihn Viktor zurück. „Bitte, bleib“, sagte er leise in die Stille hinein.

Charlie rang sichtbar mit sich, als er zurückgab: „Ich will dir aber nicht weh tun.“ Doch Viktor wollte davon nichts hören, sondern rutschte umständlich etwas weiter zur Wand, bevor er einladend das Bettdeck hob. „Das wirst du nicht.“

Widerstrebend löschte Charlie die Laterne und schlüpfte neben dem Bulgaren unter die Decke, wobei er so nah wie möglich am Bettrand lag, ohne herunterzufallen. Zwar machte Viktor keinen Versuch mehr zu wollen, als einfach nur neben ihm zu liegen, trotzdem fühlte Charlie allein durch die Berührung ihrer Schultern ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen, das er so seit Wochen nicht mehr gehabt hatte und er rang mit sich, den Kopf an Viktors Schulter ruhen zu lassen, tat es aber schließlich doch nicht. Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend in der Dunkelheit, bevor Viktors tiefe Atemzüge davon zeugten, dass er schließlich eingeschlafen war und auch Charlie wurde von dem gleichmäßigen Geräusch müde, so dass er wenig später ebenfalls ins Reich der Träume glitt.

XXXXXX

Für die nächsten Tage verordnete Charlie dem Bulgaren viel Ruhe, was bei Viktors ausgeprägtem Bewegungsdrang schwierig durchsetzbar war. Egal wo er gerade saß, ständig rutschte er unruhig auf dem Sitz hin und her, als habe er Doxys im Hintern. Um ihn zu beschäftigten, teilte Charlie ihn daher fürs Kochen ein und bat ihn ein paar leichte Hausarbeiten zu erledigen, wie abzuwaschen und den Kamin auszufegen, während Charlie seine Pflichten gegenüber den Drachen erfüllte. Für die Wege in der Hütte baute der Rothaarige aus stabilen Ästen ein Paar Krücken, damit Viktor das kranke Bein entlastete, doch als er ihm die Stützen aushändigte, stellte er noch einmal klar, dass sie nur für Drinnen gedacht waren; damit zu den Drachen zu gehen war ein absolutes Tabu.

Natürlich versprach Viktor sich daran zu halten, aber am Ende dauerte es nicht einmal drei Tage bis ihn der Lagerkoller packte und er Charlies Warnungen in den Wind schlug. Ohne Mantel oder Handschuhe und mehr schlitternd als laufend kam er zum Gehege der Walisischen Grünlinge, als Charlie gerade eine schadhafte Stelle im Zaun ausbesserte. Das Gesicht des Bulgaren war verbissen, während er ungeschickt vorwärts humpelte und am Ende verhinderten nur Charlies schnelle Reflexe, dass Viktor fiel, als eine seiner Krücken auf eine Eisscholle geriet und wegrutschte. Ohne zu zögern sprang Charlie auf die Beine und packte den Bulgaren am Arm.

„Verflucht, was tust du hier? Du sollst doch in der Hütte bleiben! Muss ich dich mit einem Beinklammerfluch belegen, damit du dich endlich schonst?!“ fauchte der Rotschopf wütend. 

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld“, verteidigte sich Viktor, während er sich vor Anstrengung zitternd mit einem Arm auf seine Stütze und mit dem anderen auf Charlie lehnte. „ Da ist so viel Druck in mir. Sonst habe ich den mit dem Training abgebaut, aber jetzt ist es als wäre ich ein Kessel, der kurz vor dem Explodieren steht.“

Charlie seufzte leise. Es war nicht so, dass er den Bulgaren nicht verstand. Jeden Tag stürzte sich Viktor wie ein Geier auf den Tagespropheten und verschlag den Sportteil, als wäre es ein Lebenselixier. Er brannte darauf endlich wieder in das Geschehen eingreifen zu können und wenn sie beim Essen nebeneinander saßen, konnte Charlie die Unruhe geradezu fühlen, die von Viktor ausging, wie Wärme von einem Kamin. Vor dem Unfall wäre ihm mehr als ein Mittel eingefallen, um den Bulgaren abzulenken, doch aufgrund von Viktors Verletzung fielen Fliegen oder Laufen aus und was alles andere anging, war sich Charlie nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich schon wieder so weit waren. Zwar hatten sie seit der ersten Nacht doch wieder das selbe Bett geteilt, doch mehr als das Gefühl von Haut an Haut war bisher nicht passiert.

Eigentlich war es völlig gegen seine Prinzipien Intimitäten in Betracht zu ziehen, bevor sie noch einmal versuchten ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen, doch andererseits war der Bulgare im Moment nach dem Akt immer am ehesten bereit gewesen sich Charlie zu öffnen, weshalb der Rothaarige erwog den Zweck die Mittel heiligen zu lassen, als er etwas versöhnlicher zurückgab: „Komm, wir gehen zusammen zurück. Ich bin erst einmal fertig mit meiner Arbeit.“

Viktor gab nur ein unverständliches Grummeln von sich, bevor er sich auf Charlie lehnend, neben ihm her hinkte. Als sie die Hütte erreichten, geleitete ihn der Rothaarige hinüber zur Couch, wo sich Viktor schwer atmend niedersinken ließ, dann zog Charlie den Mantel und die Schuhe aus. Ein wenig unsicher setzte er sich neben Viktor auf das Polster und wartete ab, bis sich der Bulgare erholt hatte. Als Viktor schließlich den Kopf wandte und ihn ansah, gab sich Charlie einen Ruck und lehnte sich nach vorn, bevor er zaghaft seine Lippen auf die des Bulgaren presste. Es war ein eher keuscher Kuss verglichen mit denen, die sie bereits geteilt hatten und im Gegensatz zu dem, was Charlie gehofft hatte, blieb Viktors Mund steif unter seinen Lippen, so dass er sich nach einigen Sekunden schließlich enttäuscht zurückzog. Die Stirn des Bulgaren war gerunzelt und die Augen groß vor Erstaunen, als er Charlie fixierte, der verlegen von ihm weg rutschten wollte.

„Es tut mir leid“, begann Charlie, „aber ich dachte ...“

Weiter kam er nicht, da ihn Viktor in diesem Moment am Pullover packte und erneut an sich zog. Es war ihm, als würde in ihnen ein Damm brechen und alles herauslassen, das sie in den letzten Tagen unterdrückt hatten. Als ihre Lippen dieses Mal aufeinander krachten, war die Zurückhaltung des Bulgaren verflogen, stattdessen küsste er Charlie mit der selben vertrauten Leidenschaft, mit der er ihn vor dem Unfall geküsst hatte und Charlie erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen unverhohlenen Gier. Ungestüm vergrub er seine Hände in Viktors langen Haaren und genoss das kratzige Gefühl von Viktors Bart an seinen Wangen. Ein überraschter Laut entkam seiner Kehle, als ihn der Bulgare auf seinen Schoß zog, doch Charlie wollte den Kontakt, wollte dem anderen Mann so nah sein, als könne er in ihn hineinkriechen. 

Fest griff ihn Viktors Hand im Genick und streichelte mit dem Daumen über die Kante seines Kiefers, während seine andere Hand unter Charlies Pullover glitt und begann seinen Rücken bis hinab zum Po zu liebkosen. Stöhnend drückte Charlie das Kreuz durch, bog sich der Berührung entgegen, bevor er ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken begann, seinen Unterkörper an dem von Viktor zu reiben. Fahrig fuhr seine rechte Hand nun ebenfalls unter den Sweater des Bulgaren, fühlte die festen Muskelstränge darunter und streichelte die warme Haut bis hinauf zu seiner Brust. Erregt stöhnte Viktor auf, als Charlies Daumen versuchsweise über eine der empfindliche Brustwarzen strich, bevor er neckend in Charlies Unterlippe biss. Als der Rotschopf die zweite Brustwarze bearbeitete und leicht hinein kniff, stöhnte Viktor erneut und sein Unterleib zuckte unwillkürlich nach oben, doch auch in Charlies Hose regte sich bereits das Verlangen. Seine erwachende Härte drückte ungeduldig gegen den Stoff seiner Shorts und er konnte fühlen, dass es Viktor nicht wesentlich anders ging. 

„Darf ich?“ keuchte er gegen den Mund seines Liebhabers, als seine Hände mit den Liebkosungen innehielten und sich stattdessen am Verschluss von Viktors Hose zu schaffen machten.

„Auf jeden Fall“, knurrte der Bulgare dunkel, während er das Becken hob, um es Charlie etwas leichter zu machen seinen Schwanz aus der Kleidung zu befreien. Nachdem Viktors Geschlecht halb hart in seinem Schoß lag, öffnete auch Charlie umständlich seine Jeans und holte sein Glied heraus. Unter Viktors vor Lust verschleierten Augen spuckte sich Charlie in die hohle Hand, bevor er ihre beiden Längen mit den Fingern umfasste. Es war etwas schwierig sie zusammen zu pumpen, doch als Viktor seine große Hand über die von Charlie legte und in den Rhythmus mit einstieg, war das Gefühl einfach nur noch überwältigend. Mit der freien Hand auf Viktors Schulter abgestützt, der seinerseits die Finger in Charlies Hüfte krallte, begann der Rothaarige sein Becken vor und zurück zu schaukeln, während sie sich gleichzeitig gemeinsam zur Erlösung pumpten.

Charlies Blick versank in Viktors dunklen Augen, unfähig sich abzuwenden und auch Viktor sah wie hypnotisiert in Charlies sanfte braune Iriden, als sie immer weiter auf ihren Höhepunkt zusteuerten. Der Orgasmus traf sie fast gleichzeitig und mit der Macht eines Wirbelsturms, so dass sie den Blickkontakt nicht mehr halten konnten und der Zauber brach. Warm spritzte das Resultat ihrer Leidenschaft über ihre Finger bis hinauf zu ihren Bäuchen, während ihre Glieder heftig in ihren vereinigten Händen pulsierten und es schwierig machten den Halt nicht zu verlieren. Einen Fluch auf den Lippen presste Viktor den anderen Mann ganz fest an sich als er kam, während Charlie ein Laut entfuhr, der irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Weinen zu liegen schien und er gleichzeitig seine Finger hart in Viktors Schulter krallte. Benebelt von seinem Hoch, ließ er es zu, dass Viktor sie beide durch die Wellen des Orgasmus massierte, bis er die Berührung nicht mehr ertrug und sich ihm entwand. Sein Kopf schien mit einem mal zu schwer für ihn zu sein, weshalb er ihn heftig atmend gegen Viktors Schulter lehnte. Unterbewusst registrierte er, wie sich die Arme des Bulgaren um ihn schlossen und ihn festhielten. Es war ein schönes, beschütztes Gefühl und auch Charlie fasste mit den Händen an Viktors Schultern auf der Suche nach Kontakt.

Nachdem sie einen langen Moment so gesessen hatten, begannen Charlies Beine langsam einzuschlafen, weshalb er sich unwillig von Viktor löste und von seinem Schoß rutschte. Ein schneller Reinigungszauber ließ die klebrigen Überreste des Liebesakts verschwinden, dann ordneten die beiden Männer ihre Hosen und der Bulgare schlüpfte aus dem Stiefeln. Trotzdem war Charlie noch nicht bereit die gerade wiedergewonnene Nähe so schnell aufzugeben, weshalb er Viktor bedeutete, sich auf dem Sofa auszustrecken, so dass Charlie sich daneben legen konnte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht nicht gegen das verletzte Knie zu stoßen. Schwer lag Viktors Arm auf seiner Mitte, während sie beide auf der Seite liegend in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer blickten und Charlie konnte die Gelassenheit fühlen, die nun wo die Unruhe endlich fort war, von Viktor ausging. Wenn er ihn gelassen hätte, wäre der Bulgare von der postkoitalen Erschöpfung übermannt, vermutlich eingeschlafen, doch so sehr er ihm die Ruhe auch gönnte, war Viktor nun endlich entspannt genug, um vernünftig mit ihm reden zu können.

„Spielen deine Brüder eigentlich auch Quidditch?“ suchte Charlie einen unverfänglichen Einstieg in das Gespräch.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“ kam hinter ihm die überraschte Gegenfrage.

„Ich habe gesehen wie sehr sie aus dem Häuschen waren, als sie dich beim Match in Rumänien beobachtet haben“, erklärte Charlie.

Dieses Mal dauerte es etwas länger bis Viktor antwortete „Meine Eltern halten mich von ihnen fern, damit ich sie nicht mit meinen 'Perversionen anstecke', aber soweit ich weiß spielt Stanislav, der ältere von ihnen, in Durmstrang einen ganz passablen Jäger. Mihail mein jüngster Bruder, hat kein Interesse am Fliegen, dafür ist er sehr gut in der Schule.“

Auch wenn Charlie das Gesicht seines Freundes nicht sehen konnte, war doch deutlich zu hören, wie verletzt er darüber war, seine Brüder nicht sehen zu dürfen, doch abgesehen von der Wut und Enttäuschung, lag noch etwas anderes in seiner Stimme. „Das hört sich beinah an, als wärst du erleichtert darüber, dass sie nicht dein Talent haben“, stellte Charlie fest. „Hast du Angst, sie könnten besser werden als du es bist?“

Dieses Mal brauchte Viktor nicht zu überlegen, sondern antwortete sofort: „Nein, im Gegenteil, ich freue mich für sie, dass sie andere Möglichkeiten haben. Sie sollen eine echte Kindheit haben und nicht das gleiche durchmachen wie ich.“

„Ich stelle es mir jetzt nicht so schlimm vor ein Star zu sein, bevor man mit der Schule fertig ist“, gab Charlie zurück.

„Du siehst auch nicht den Weg, den ich bis dahin hinter mich bringen musste“, entgegnete Viktor bitter.

„Dann zeige ihn mir“, forderte Charlie ihn auf, während er sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte, um dem Bulgaren ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Erklär mir, was passiert ist, dass du so versessen aufs Gewinnen bist.“

„Das wird aber keine kurze Geschichte“, gab Viktor zu bedenken, indem er den Kopf auf dem Ellenbogen aufstützte und Charlie einen unwilligen Blick zuwarf. „Ich müsste ganz am Anfang beginnen.“

„Kein Problem“, ermutigte Charlie seinen Freund. „Ich habe Zeit und ich wüsste nicht, dass du heute noch etwas anderes vorhast.“

Seufzend wandte Viktor den Blick von Charlie ab und starrte stattdessen erneut in die Flammen. „Okay, aber ich habe dich gewarnt. Das Haus, in dem meine Eltern jetzt leben, ist nicht das Haus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Tatsächlich wurde es von dem Geld bezahlt, das ich für den zweiten Platz bei der Weltmeisterschaft bekommen habe. Vorher wohnten wir in einem Muggel-Hochhaus in einem Arbeiterviertel von Plovidiv, einer Großstadt im Landesinneren von Bulgarien, doch meine Mutter stammte eigentlich von der Schwarzmeerküste, weshalb ich das Haus ihr zur Liebe gekauft habe. Du musst wissen, meine Eltern sind beide muggelstämmig und kommen aus einfachen, aber sehr religiösen Familien. Mein Vater arbeitet als Kesselbauer, meine Mutter früher als Schneiderin für Umhänge, doch als dann wir Kinder kamen, musste sie zu Hause bleiben und hat nur noch für die Leute im Viertel kleine Auftragsarbeiten erledigt. Obwohl wir nie hungern mussten, hatten wir doch nie genug Geld.“

Das kam Charlie sehr bekannt vor. Auch seine Familie hatte nie im Luxus geschwelgt, doch im Gegensatz zu Viktor hatte er nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass irgendetwas fehlte. Was an materiellen Gütern nicht erschwinglich war, hatten seine Eltern immer mit Liebe ausgeglichen und ein Haus voller Geschwister hatte ihn fehlendes Spielzeug gar nicht erst vermissen lassen. 

„Bevor ich nach Durmstrang ging, teilte ich mir ein Zimmer mit meinen Brüdern, aber obwohl es viel zu eng für uns alle war, ging ich nicht gerne raus“, fuhr Viktor fort. „Die Muggel, von denen die meisten genauso arm waren wie wir, mobbten mich weil ich anders war als sie und auch in Durmstrang hatte ich es schwer, verschlossen wie ich war. Als ich dann im Unterricht das erste Mal auf einen Besen stieg, war es wie eine Offenbarung, als wäre ich dafür geboren worden. Zur Überraschung meines Lehrers flog ich, als hätte ich nie etwas anderes getan, dabei kannte ich Rennbesen nur vom Blick ins Schaufenster. Im ersten Monat wurde ich vom Lehrer und dem Schulleiter ständig beim Training beobachtet, dann bestellte Karkaroff meine Eltern ein, teilte ihnen mit, dass ich ein außergewöhnliches Talent hatte und holte sich die Erlaubnis ein, mich besonders fördern zu dürfen. Natürlich sagten sie ja und endlich schienen sie zufrieden mit mir zu sein, deshalb war ich es auch. Von da an spielte ich in der unterrichtsfreien Zeit nur noch Quidditch, aber das machte mir nichts aus. Wenn ich in der Luft war, war ich glücklich. Ich hatte praktisch keine Freunde, im Unterricht kam ich gerade so mit, aber das Wissen, dass ich etwas Besonderes war, streichelte mein Ego und stachelte mich an immer weiter zu machen und immer besser werden zu wollen.“

Welches Kind hätte schon anders gedacht? Trotzdem war es Charlies Meinung nach nicht richtig gewesen, was Karkaroff getan hatte. Durch den Sonderstatus, den er Viktor verliehen hatte, isolierte er ihn vom Rest der Kinder, so dass Quidditch zu seinem Lebensinhalt wurde – und es bis heute geblieben ist.

Jetzt, wo er damit begonnen hatte zu erzählen, strömten die Worte wie ein Wasserfall aus Viktors Mund. „In den ersten drei Jahren gewann meine Mannschaft jedes Mal den Schulpokal, doch mehr Möglichkeiten gab es in Durmstrang nicht mich weiterzuentwickeln, deshalb holte Karkaroff Scouts von bulgarischen Vereinen, die mich im Training beobachteten und auch sie erkannten mein Talent, aber ich war gerade erst vierzehn, noch zu klein und zu hager, um schon mit den Profis spielen zu können. Doch Karkaroff hatte auch dafür eine Lösung: Er versprach meinen Eltern, dass er einen Star aus mir machen würde, dass sie reich und ich berühmt werden würde, aber dafür mussten meine körperlichen Fähigkeiten erweitert werden und meine Eltern vertrauten seinem Urteil und erlaubten es ihm. Mehrere Tage lang bekam ich immer wieder Tränke verabreicht, die dafür sorgten, dass mein Körper die Pubertät im Eiltempo durchlief und einen Wachstumsschub nach dem anderen bekam. Erst in diesem Moment begriff ich, dass es nicht mehr darum ging Spaß zu haben. Zwar war ich vom Quidditch Blessuren gewöhnt, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Mein Blut fühlte sich an, als würde es kochen, meine Haut war zu eng für mich und meine Knochen schienen schier bersten zu wollen. Innerhalb eines Monats wuchs ich um vierzig Zentimeter und ich weinte Tag und Nacht vor Schmerzen, doch mein Trainer bläute mir ein, dass ich dankbar sein sollte, dass es nur zu meinem besten war.“

„Von wegen, einsperren müsste man ihn dafür, dass er so was mit dir gemacht hat!“ empörte sich Charlie. Bisher hatte er nicht einmal von der Existenz solcher Tränke gewusst. Sie einem Kind aus reiner Profitgier zu geben, grenzte an Körperverletzung und der Gedanke, dass man Viktor so etwas angetan hatte, war mehr als Charlie ertragen konnte. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass deine Eltern das zugelassen haben. Die Gesundheit ihres Kindes aufs Spiel zu setzten, um es nach ihren Idealen formen zu können, ist kein Zeichen von Liebe sondern von Ausnutzung.“ 

Im Gegensatz zu Charlie sprach Viktors Gesichtsausdruck eher von Trauer als von Wut, als er erwiderte: „Später, als ich alt genug war, habe ich ihnen das auch vorgeworfen, aber sie behaupten, sie hätten es nicht besser gewusst. Und nun wohnen sie in dem Haus, das mit meinem Blut und meinem Schweiß gekauft wurde. Versteh mich nicht falsch, es sind meine Eltern und ich möchte, dass sie es gut haben. Aber das Geld war immer willkommen, ich aber war es ab einem bestimmten Punkt nicht mehr. Okay, wo war ich? Ach ja, als die Wandlung dann vollbracht war, war ich zu schwach, um meinen neuen Körper tragen zu können und ich musste jeden Tag Aufbautränke zu mir nehmen und Krafttraining machen, um meine lang gezogenen Muskeln zu formen. Danach spielte ich an den Wochenenden zusätzlich zu den Schulspielen auch noch in der bulgarischen Quidditch-Liga mit den Erwachsenen und ich war so stolz darauf, dass ich mithalten und sogar von Zeit zu Zeit gewinnen konnte. Während die anderen für ihre ZAGs lernten, wurden meine Leistungen immer schlechter, doch mein Trainer beruhigte mich und meine Eltern damit, dass man für Quidditch keine glänzenden Noten brauchte. Seinen Worten zufolge, würde ich nie auf meine ZAGs angewiesen sein. Und so verbrachte ich bald mehr Zeit auf dem Quidditchfeld, als in einem Klassenzimmer. Heute weiß ich, dass das ein Fehler war, aber ich war nur ein Kind, das keine Ahnung vom Leben hatte.“

Viktor war wohl der letzte, dem Charlie in dieser Geschichte einen Vorwurf machte. Im Grunde genommen war er ein Spielball der Erwachsenen gewesen, die ihn zu ihrem Vorteil benutzt hatten. Der Arme hatte es wirklich nicht einfach gehabt und so langsam verstand Charlie, warum Viktor froh darüber war, dass seine Brüder nicht über sein Talent verfügten. So blieb es ihnen immerhin erspart sein Schicksal zu teilen. Trotzdem hätte Charlie allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Viktors Eltern mit angesehen hatten, dass man ihn ausbeutete und ihm die Bildung, die er für sein Leben gebraucht hätte, ausredete, etwas kaputt schlagen mögen.

Noch immer starrte Viktor in das züngelnde Feuer, während seine Finger unbewusst kleine Kreise auf die Front von Charlies Pullover malten. „Eine Weile lief es gut für mich und ich gewann ein Spiel nach dem anderen, dann verliebte ich mich in den Schulferien in Anton, einen Spieler aus meinem Verein in der Liga und scheinbar gefiel ich ihm auch. Am Anfang waren da nur kurze Berührungen und Blicke, doch irgendwann küssten wir uns. Ihm war es egal, dass ich fünf Jahre jünger, ein Kind im Körper eines Erwachsenen war und ich war ein Opfer meiner Hormone und blendete alles um mich herum aus, doch irgendwann erwischte uns der Trainer beim Fummeln und es gab ein Riesentheater. Anton wurde aus dem Verein geworfen und ich sah ihn nie wieder. Mein Vater flippte regelrecht aus, ohrfeigte mich, nannte mich einen Perversen und warf mir vor meine Karriere zu gefährden. Ich musste mit ihm in die Kirche zur Beichte gehen, mir vom Priester einen Vortrag über meine Verfehlungen anhören und Tage lang Rosenkränze beten. Für den Rest der Ferien sperrte mich mein Vater in der Wohnung ein und ich durfte nur hinaus, wenn er mich zum Training oder zu einem Spiel begleitete, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass ich nun wusste, dass ich auf Männer stand.“

Wenn er ehrlich war, überraschte Charlie die Reaktion von Krum Senior nicht. Viktor hatte zu funktionieren, seine Gefühle dabei interessierten seinen Vater nicht. Genauso engstirnig und verbohrt hatte Charlie ihn eingeschätzt, doch man suchte sich eben nicht aus, wen man liebte. „Es ist schade, dass deine erste Erfahrung in Sachen Liebe so brutal geendet ist. Als ob man die Kontrolle darüber hat einen Mann oder eine Frau zu lieben. Ich hoffe, du hast dich damals nicht klein kriegen lassen?“

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht“, gab Viktor mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück. „Alles, was ich daraus gelernt hatte, war dass ich vorsichtiger sein musste. Zurück in der Schule begann ich heimlich eine Affäre mit dem Hüter meines Teams, die fast ein Jahr anhielt, während ich gleichzeitig weiter alles versuchte, um meinen Vater, die Trainer und Karkaroff zufrieden zu stellen. Am Tag trainierte ich härter als jemals zuvor und nachts traf ich mich mit meinem Freund. Es war ermüdend, wie ein nie enden wollendes Versteckspiel, ständig in der Angst erwischt zu werden, zumal ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mein Vater mich ausspionieren und beschatten ließ, damit ich nicht 'rückfällig' wurde.“

„Wunderbar, als ob nicht schon genug Druck auf die gelastet hätte“, warf Charlie ein.

Betreten zuckte Viktor die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie habe ich es mal mehr und mal weniger geschafft, jedem etwas vorzumachen. Die Weltmeisterschaft sollte meine Befreiung aus dem Gefängnis sein, doch sie wurde ein Fiasko und obwohl ich es nicht wollte, schleppte mich Karkaroff danach zum Trimagischen Turnier, das - abgesehen von meiner Begegnung mit dir – ebenfalls bitter endete. Die bulgarischen Zeitungen zerrissen mich in der Luft und ich hatte Angst davor, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Wenigstens von meinen Eltern hoffte ich Rückhalt zu bekommen, doch anstatt zu mir zu stehen, musste ich mir von meinem Vater wieder nur Vorwürfe und Beschimpfungen anhören: Dass ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen war, dass ich Schande über die Familie brachte, dass es meine Strafe dafür war, dass ich in Sünde lebte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, deshalb bin, ich als ich wusste, dass die Sofia Serpents mich haben wollten, am Tag nach meinem Schulabschluss direkt von zu Hause ausgezogen. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du.“

Allein vom Zuhören war Charlie völlig aufgewühlt und er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Viktor sich fühlen musste. In dem Versuch ihm Trost zu spenden und der Sache wenigstens etwas Positives abzugewinnen, streichelte er sanft über Viktors Arm, bevor er sagte: „Immerhin sind sie zum Schwarz-Meer-Cup gekommen.“

„Ja, das sind sie“, bestätigte Viktor, doch sein Tonfall war bitter, „und ich dachte, das wäre die Chance für einen neuen Anfang. Ich dachte, nachdem mein Vater gesehen hat, dass ich alles für den Sieg gegeben habe, wäre er endlich stolz auf mich, aber weißt du, was er gesagt hat, nachdem du aus dem Krankenhaus abgehauen bist? Dass es noch Hoffnung für mich gibt, wenn ich den fleischlichen Gelüsten abschwöre, weil er mit dem Priester gesprochen hat und in den Bergen ein Kloster ist, wo man mein Leiden behandeln kann. Hast du gehört? Mein Leiden! Als ob meine Homosexualität eine Krankheit wäre! Da wurde mir klar, dass sich nichts geändert hat. Dass er mich noch genauso verachtet, wie damals als ich fünfzehn war. Ganz egal, wie viele Trophäen ich gewinnen werde, er wird mich niemals so lieben wie ich bin.“

In Viktors Augen schimmerte es verdächtig, doch er blinzelte heftig in dem Versuch die Tränen zurückzuhalten und auch in Charlies Hals saß ein dicker Kloß bei dem Gedanken, was die Ablehnung seines Vaters mit Viktor angerichtet hatte, weshalb er ihn einem Impuls folgend zu sich herabzog und einen langen Moment einfach nur festhielt. Viktors Herz klopfte so stark, dass Charlie es durch die Kleidung fühlten konnte und er wünschte sich, dass es irgendeinen Weg gab, wie er seinem Freund etwas von seinem Schmerz abnehmen könnte. „Dein Vater ist ein Arschloch“, sagte er voller Inbrunst, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass Viktor sich wieder gefasst hatte und ihn aus seinen Armen entließ. „Aber wenn du doch jetzt weißt, dass du nie seine Anerkennung bekommen wirst, warum machst du dich dann weiter kaputt?“

„Weil ich nichts anderes kann, als Quidditch zu spielen!“ brach es aus Viktor heraus. „Meine UTZs sind miserabel und ich habe nichts anderes gelernt, als das was ich tue. Wenn ich kein Quidditch mehr spielen kann, was zum Teufel soll ich dann machen?“

Nach dem was Viktor ihm gerade erzählt hatte, war Charlie schon klar gewesen, dass sein Abschlusszeugnis nicht gerade glänzend war, aber man sollte doch meinen, dass es der Bulgare als Quidditch-Star gar nicht nötig hatte nach Beendigung seiner Karriere weiter zu arbeiten. „Kein Spiel der Welt ist es wert, dafür sein Leben zu riskieren“, entgegnete er mit Nachdruck. „Hast du denn nichts beiseite gelegt?“

„Schon, aber es ist nicht so viel wie du denkst“, führte Viktor aus. „Als ich noch minderjährig war, haben meine Eltern die Verträge für mich unterschrieben und die hatten gelinde gesagt keine große Ahnung von Geschäften, so ist das meiste an meine Trainer, die Vereine und die Schule geflossen. Von dem Rest habe ich ihnen das Haus gekauft und mir die Wohnung. Klar, es ist noch genug übrig, damit ich nicht hungern muss, aber es ist bei weitem nicht so viel wie es eigentlich sein sollte.“

Nicht nur dass Viktor körperlich ausgebeutet worden war, am Ende war er auch noch finanziell betrogen worden und hatte seine Gesundheit für einen Hungerlohn aufs Spiel gesetzt. Das erklärte in jedem Fall auch, weshalb er ohne Skrupel Raubbau mit seinem Körper betrieb. Er kannte es nicht anders, hatte von Anfang an beigebracht gekommen, dass Grenzen nur dafür da waren, dass man sie überschritt. Trotzdem würde Charlie nicht zulassen, dass sich sein Freund nur um des Geldes Willen kaputt machte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden eine Lösung finden“, beruhigte er den Bulgaren. „Ich glaube fest daran, dass es einen Job gibt, der nur auf dich wartet, wenn du nicht mehr aktiv spielen kannst.“

„Danke für deinen Optimismus, Charlie“, erwiderte Viktor mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Du bist der Einzige, dem mein Status nie etwas bedeutet hat. Niemand hat mich je so angenommen, wie ich bin, außer dir.“

„Gern geschehen, aber dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken“, gab Charlie zurück. „Und wenn es für dich irgendwie ein Trost ist, deine Mutter liebt dich. Sie traut sich nicht, offen zu dir zu stehen wegen ihres Glaubens und wegen der Meinung deines Vaters, aber insgeheim hat sie dir längst vergeben.“

Traurig seufzte Viktor auf. „Es wäre schön, wenn ich das glauben könnte.“

„Du wirst sehen, eines Tages wird sie es schaffen über ihren Schatten zu springen und dir sagen, wie stolz sie auf dich ist“, entgegnete Charlie voller Zuversicht. „Ich bin es jedenfalls. Nicht wegen dem Pokal, sondern weil du einfach du bist. Trotz allem, was du durchgemacht hast, bist du ein wunderbarer Mensch, der es wert ist, dass man ihn liebt, Viktor, ganz ohne dass du dafür etwas Waghalsiges tun musst.“

Erneut schimmerten in Viktors Augen die Emotionen, als er zurückgab: „Charlie, ich ...“

„Schsch, sag jetzt nichts darauf“, widersprach der Rothaarige und legte beschwörend seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund des Bulgaren. „Hör einfach nur zu. Meine Eltern haben mich eingeladen die Feiertage in England zu verbringen und ich bin zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass ich gern über Weihnachten zu ihnen reisen würde – mit dir.“

Überrascht richtete sich Viktor ein wenig weiter auf. „Mit mir? Und wie willst du ihnen das erklären?“

Charlies Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust, als er hinaus ließ, was ihm seit Viktors Rückkehr auf der Seele brannte: „Ich würde dich gern als meinen festen Freund vorstellen.“

„Aber du hast doch gesagt ...“ Die Verwirrung war Viktor deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, weshalb Charlie ihn gar nicht erst ausreden ließ, sondern gleich nachsetzte: „Ich weiß was ich gesagt habe, aber die Dinge haben sich geändert. Meinst du nicht auch?“

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während Viktor ihn ansah, als habe er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, bevor er schließlich zurückgab: „Doch, ich würde sagen, die Dinge haben sich ganz definitiv geändert.“

Dieses Mal kamen sie sich auf halbem Weg entgegen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen und Charlie legte alles in den Kuss hinein, was er nicht gesagt hatte, doch Viktor schien ihn auch so zu verstehen, denn er erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Hingabe. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schlang Charlie seinen Arm, um den Körper des Bulgaren und auch Viktors Arm legte sich erneut um Charlies Mitte, um ihn so nah an sich zu ziehen, dass kein Zweifel der Welt zwischen ihnen Platz gefunden hätte.

Tbc ...


	8. Don't be so shy

Kapitel 8: Don't be so shy

In the dark  
I see your smile  
Do you feel my heat  
On your skin  
Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right

(Imany, Don't be so shy, Imany)

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“ Zweifelnd sah Viktor dabei zu, wie Charlie den Verband um sein Knie erneuerte. Dank der Tränke und der regelmäßigen Wickel und Pflege des Rothaarigen ging die Entzündung des Gelenks immer weiter zurück und die Schmerzen traten nur noch bei Belastung auf, doch noch immer war das Knie dick und prall voller Wasser. „Ich meine, was ist, wenn sie mich nicht dabei haben wollen?“ Seit der Tag ihrer Abreise nach England immer näher rückte, wurde er mehr und mehr von Zweifeln geplagt, ob sie mit dem Plan Charlies Eltern zu überraschen nicht einen furchtbaren Fehler machten. Zwar hatte Charlie per Eule sein Kommen zugesagt und angekündigt, jemanden mitzubringen, um wen es sich dabei jedoch handelte, hatte er ihnen wohl weißlich verschwiegen.

„Glaub mir, du sorgst dich unnötig“, gab Charlie zurück, während er das Hosenbein über den Verband zog und sich dann aufrichtete. „Meine Eltern neigen dazu jeden einzuladen, der auch nur annährend zur Familie gehört. Hermine und Harry werden auch da sein. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich mögen werden, ganz einfach weil ich dich mag.“

„Dein Bruder Ron mag mich schon mal nicht“, gab Viktor zu bedenken, bevor er das verletzte Bein vorsichtig vom Sofa hob, um für Charlie Platz zu schaffen.

„Sobald Ron merkt, dass du nicht wegen Hermine da bist, sondern mit mir, wird sich das ganz schnell ändern“, entgegnete Charlie zuversichtlich, als er sich neben den Bulgaren auf das Polster setzte. „Er vergöttert nämlich deinen Flugstil, wie die meisten meiner Geschwister. Bei der WM hat er dich geradezu angebetet und für die Chance ein paar nützliche Tipps von dir zu bekommen, würde er vermutlich sogar einen Mord begehen.“

Seufzend ließ sich Viktor gegen die Rückenlehne sinken und atmete tief durch in dem Versuch das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen zu verdrängen. „Hoffentlich hast du recht. Ich will nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass bei euch ausgerechnet an Weihnachten schlechte Stimmung herrscht.“

Beruhigend legte Charlie eine Hand auf Viktors Arm ab und drückte ihn fest. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, das wird nicht passieren.“

XXXXXX

Als der Portschlüssel in Form eines altmodischen Glätteisens sie hinter dem Haus absetzte, war es später Vormittag. Im Gegensatz zu dem Reservat, das weiter unter einer dicken Schneedecke verborgen lag, regnete es in Strömen, so dass Charlie sofort einen Wasserabweisungszauber über sich und seinen Freund sprach, kaum dass sie auf dem matschigen Rasen ankamen. ,„Charlie! Wie schön, dass du es geschafft hast zu kommen.“ Geschützt durch einen Regenschirm und farbenfrohe Gummistiefel stürmte Molly auf sie zu und zog ihren Sohn einhändig in eine mütterliche Umarmung. 

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Mum“, gab Charlie zurück, der in dem vertrauten Geruch nach Backwaren, Seifenlauge und Parfüm versank, den seine Mutter verströmte. Bei Merlin, sie hatte ihm gefehlt. Sie alle hatten ihm gefehlt. Seine Familie und sein Zuhause. Für einen Moment vergaß er das typisch englische Wetter und genoss einfach nur die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, bevor sich Charlie von seiner Mutter löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Mit einer Geste bedeutete er Viktor, der mit seinen Krücken hinter ihm gestanden hatte, näher zu treten. „Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass ich jemandem mitbringen werde. Mum, darf ich dir meinen Freund Viktor Krum vorstellen? Viktor und ich sind seit einiger Zeit zusammen.“

„Oh, Charlie.“ Mollys Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur mütterlicher, als sie ihrem Sohn einen warmen Blick zuwarf und sich dann an den Mann an seiner Seite wandte. 

„Mrs. Weasley, ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen“, sagte Viktor höflich, während er versuchte beide Krücken mit der linken Hand zu halten, damit er ihr die rechte entgegenstrecken konnte, doch natürlich hatte er da die Rechnung ohne Molly Weasley gemacht. Von allen Menschen in Charlies Familie war sie vermutlich die einzige, die nichts mit seinem Namen anfangen konnte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie bereit war ihn nicht nur sprichwörtlich mit offenen Armen willkommen zu heißen. Ehe sich Viktor versah, hatte sie ihn genau wie Charlie zuvor in eine herzliche Umarmung geschlossen, welche er etwas ungelenk erwiderte. „Bitte, sag einfach Molly zu mir, mein Lieber“, forderte sie ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln auf, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste. „Und jetzt kommt erst einmal ins Haus, bevor der Regen uns noch alle wegspült.“

Das musste sie den beiden Männern nicht zwei Mal sagen. Während Molly den Zug anführte, humpelte Viktor hinterher und Charlie, der wegen Viktors Krücken ihrer beider Gepäck trug, bildete das Schlusslicht, um seinem Freund notfalls unter die Arme greifen zu können, wenn dieser auf dem matschigen Untergrund wegrutschen sollte. „Geht es, mein Lieber?“ fragte Charlies Mutter, als sie die Hintertür öffnete und die Männer herein ließ.

„Ja, danke“, erwiderte Viktor freundlich, während er vorsichtig über die Schwelle schritt und sich gleich darauf neugierig umsah. Bereits auf den ersten Blick spürte er die Behaglichkeit, die von dem Haus ausging. Alles wirkte einladend, warm und gemütlich. Ein Duft nach leckerem Essen hing in der Luft, welcher wohl vom Herd kommen musste, auf dem ein Topf vor sich hin köchelte, während ein Löffel fortwährend den Inhalt umrührte, damit dieser nicht anbrannte. Verzauberte Stricknadeln klapperten in einem Korb auf dem Tisch und eine Bürste erledigte im Spülbecken gerade den Abwasch. 

Auch Charlie sog den vertrauten Geruch des Fuchsbaus tief in seine Lungen. Während er den Blick durch die Küche wandern ließ, stellte er fest, dass sich scheinbar nicht viel verändert hatte. Noch immer hatte das Haus den Charme einer Drachenhöhle, nur dass es sehr viel gemütlicher war. Obwohl er schon so viele Jahre nicht mehr hier lebte, war es doch einfach nur schön nach Hause zu kommen. Dem Beispiel seiner Mutter folgend schlüpfte er direkt hinter der Tür aus den Schuhen, um keinen Matsch im Haus zu verteilen und Viktor tat es ihnen nach, indem er die Boots von seinen Füßen kickte, bevor sie Molly ins Wohnzimmer folgten. Ihre Koffer ließen sie neben der Hintertür zurück. Auch hier war Charlie alles wunderbar vertraut. Wie in jedem Jahr reichte der reich geschmückte Weihnachtsbaum bis unter die Decke, das Radio dudelte Weihnachtslieder und am Kamin hingen die selben Strümpfe, die Charlie noch aus seiner Kindheit kannte. 

„Charlie ist da!“ rief Molly in die Runde, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatten. Arthur Weasley, der im Sessel vor dem Kamin gesessen und im Tagspropheten gelesen hatte, sah lächelnd auf, während Fred und George, die eine Partie Zauberschach auf dem Couchtisch spielten, beim Anblick ihres Bruders mit großem Hallo aufsprangen. „Hey Charlie! Was machen die Drachen?“ riefen die beiden im Chor und klopften ihm auf die Schulter, bevor sie die Person erblickten, die hinter ihm in die Stube humpelte. „Wow, du hast Viktor Krum mitgebracht!“

„Hallo“, begrüßte Charlie seine Brüder. „Den Drachen geht es gut und ja, Viktor ist mit mir hier.“ Erklärend deutete er von einem zum anderen, während er seine Familie vorstellte. „Das ist mein Vater, meine Brüder Fred und George.“ 

„Hallo“, grüßte Viktor die Anwesenden ein wenig steif. Grinsend stieß Fred seinen Bruder an, bevor sie einen Blick wechselten, der Charlie befürchten ließ, dass ihnen gerade etwas durch den Kopf ging, das ihm nicht gefallen würde. Entweder war ihnen ein genialer Streich eingefallen, der den Bulgaren miteinschloss oder aber sie planten ihn für ihre Werbekampagne für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zu gewinnen. In jedem Fall nahm sich Charlie vor seinen Freund zu warnen, bevor er sich auf irgend ein Angebot seiner Brüder einließ.

„Willkommen im Fuchsbau, Mr. Krum“, sagte Arthur, indem er aufstand und zuerst Charlie kurz umarmte und dann Viktor auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich habe von Ihrem Unfall gelesen. Ganz schön schlimmer Sturz, vielleicht sollten Sie sich lieber setzen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Viktor verlegen, bevor er die Einladung annahm und hinüber zum Sofa humpelte, wo er sich auf das Polster sinken ließ. „Aber sagen Sie doch einfach Viktor zu mir. Nur Viktor.“

„Gut, Viktor, aber nur wenn du mich Arthur nennst“, verlangte Mr. Weasley, was Viktor mit einem dankbaren Nicken annahm. Da Charlie nicht vorhatte, immer wieder von vorn von seiner Beziehung zu Viktor zu erzählen, ließ er den Grund für seine Anwesenheit einfach in der Luft hängen, als er sich neben den Bulgaren aufs Sofa fallen ließ und fragte: „Wo sind denn die anderen?“

„Ron und Harry sind mit den Mädchen oben“, erklärte Molly, bevor sie etwas betreten hinzufügte:, „Und Percy ist noch im Ministerium. Du weißt ja, wie ernst er seinen Job nimmt. Er wollte sich noch nicht festlegen, wann er zu Hause ist, daher kann es sein, dass ihr euch heute nicht mehr seht.“

Obwohl Charlie es nie offen zugeben würde, war er nicht gerade traurig darum, Percy erst morgen zu begegnen. Auch wenn er keinem seiner Brüder unrecht tun wollte, kam er mit Percy schon immer am schlechtesten aus, wobei erschwerend hinzukam, dass sich sein Bruder in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade zu seinem Vorteil verändert hatte, doch jemand anderes fehlte ihm umso mehr. „Und Bill?“ hakte er daher nach.

„Bill und Fleur kommen leider erst Übermorgen“, entgegnete Molly bedauernd. „Den Weihnachtstag verbringt er mit Fleurs Familie.“

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie vom Alter her so nah bei einander waren, dass Charlie zu Bill immer das beste Verhältnis gehabt hatte. Obwohl sie in vielerlei Hinsicht total unterschiedlich waren und jeder von ihnen seine eigenen Freunde hatte, waren sie sich Zuhause und später auch in Hogwarts immer sehr nahe gewesen, doch nachdem Bill begonnen hatte als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts zu arbeiten und Charlie ins Drachenreservat gegangen war, war ihr Kontakt seltener geworden. Trotzdem freute sich Charlie natürlich für seinen Bruder, dass er in der jungen Französin scheinbar die Frau fürs Leben gefunden hatte. 

Zwar gab sich Charlie Mühe die Enttäuschung zu verbergen, doch seine Mutter las in seiner Mimik wie in einem Buch, weshalb sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte und schon den Mund öffnete, um ihn aufzumuntern, doch in diesem Moment hörte Charlie ein Lachen und Poltern vieler Füße auf der Treppe, was davon zeugte, dass der Raum gleich noch voller werden würde als er es bereits war, weshalb sie schließlich nichts sagte. Tatsächlich dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bevor Ron mit Harry in die Stube stürmte, Ginny und Hermine dicht auf ihren Fersen. 

„Mum, wann gibt es eigentlich Mittagessen?“ platzte es aus Ron heraus, der die Neuankömmlinge noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ich bin kurz vorm Verhungern.“

Im Gegensatz zu ihm sah Ginny ihren Bruder sofort. „Oh Charlie!“ rief sie aus, bevor sie zu ihm herüber lief, doch als ihr Blick auf Viktor fiel, stoppte sie mitten in der Bewegung und wurde prompt puterrot. Auch Hermine hatte den Bulgaren erkannt, aber anders als ihre Freundin war sie kein bisschen geschockt, sondern lächelte breit, als sie auf die beiden Männer zuging.

„Hallo Charlie“, begrüßte sie Rons Bruder fröhlich, dann beugte sie sich zu Viktor herunter und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. „Hallo Viktor. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.“

„Danke, das finde ich auch, Hermine“, gab der Bulgare zurück, während er ihre Umarmung erwiderte, dann sagte er mit einem Nicken zu dem Dunkelhaarigen: „Harry“, bevor er Charlies Bruder ebenfalls mit einer Bewegung des Kopfes grüßte. „Ron.“

„Hallo Viktor“, entgegnete Harry grinsend. „Und Gratulation zum Pokal. Muss ja ein Wahnsinnsspiel gewesen sein.“

Viktor lächelte geschmeichelte, doch bevor er antworten konnte, fuhr Ron ungestüm dazwischen. „Was macht er hier?“ fragte er irritiert in die Runde, was ihm sofort einen bösen Blick von Hermine bescherte.

„Viktor ist mit mir hier“, entgegnete Charlie ruhig, doch noch war bei Ron der Sickel nicht gefallen, weshalb er nachhakte: „Und wieso?“ 

„Weil wir jetzt fest zusammen sind“, fuhr Charlie fort und legte für jeden gut sichtbar eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel des Bulgaren, was dazu führte, dass Viktor unwillkürlich rot anlief. Obwohl er mit Charlies Kollegen inzwischen mehr als einmal den Pokerabend bestritten hatte, war es das erste Mal dass sie ihre Zuneigung zu einander offen vor anderen Leuten zeigten. Nicht dass es ihm peinlich gewesen wäre, aber aufgrund der Erfahrung mit seiner eigenen Familie erwartete Viktor in diesem Moment irgendwelche Zeichen offener Ablehnung oder zumindest komische Blicke, doch zu seiner Verwunderung geschah nichts dergleichen.

Stattdessen sah Ron lediglich verdutzt von einem zum anderen. „Oh“, entfuhr es ihm, als er schließlich begriff. „Oh! Na dann, das freut mich für euch irgendwie, denke ich.“ Mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen kratzte er sich am Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder zu seiner Mutter. „Und wann gibt es nun Essen?“

„Wenn ihr den Tisch gedeckt habt“, stellte Molly klar, was ihr ein Murren der Kinder einbrachte, bevor Harry, Ron und die Mädchen hinüber in die Küche trotteten, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen und auch Charlies Mutter machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu ihrem Zweitältesten und seiner Begleitung um. „Sag mal, Viktor mein Lieber, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass dich alle außer mir zu kennen scheinen?“

Fred sah so aus, als würde er gleich platzen vor Lachen und George verdrehte theatralisch die Augen über die Unwissenheit ihrer Mutter, nur Viktor schien die Frage ehrlich peinlich zu sein, während Charlie seelenruhig erwiderte: „Mum, Viktor ist ein bulgarischer Quidditch-Star und seine Mannschaft ist amtierender Vizeweltmeister.“

„Ach so.“ Als sei dies das normalste der Welt, wandte sich Molly ab. Da sie mit Quidditch nichts anfangen konnte und jetzt ihre Antwort hatte, war ihre Neugier befriedigt und sie konnte zur Tagesordnung übergehen. „Dann bleibt mal sitzen, bis der Tisch gedeckt ist. Die Koffer könnt ihr ja später noch in Charlies Zimmer bringen.“

„Ja, Mum“, entgegnete Charlie brav, während er registrierte, dass Viktor sich wieder entspannte, erleichtert darüber, nicht länger im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Arthur hatte die Zeitung wieder aufgehoben und las gerade den Lokalteil und auch Fred und George setzten ihre Zauberschachpartie fort, jedoch nicht ohne von Zeit und Zeit hinüber zum Sofa zu gucken. Zufrieden lehnte sich Charlie zurück, bevor er Viktors Bein leicht drückte und ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zuwarf, der klar signalisierte: Ich habe es dir ja gesagt. Die erste Hürde war genommen und wie es aussah, standen die Chancen gut, dass es ein friedliches und harmonisches Weihnachtsfest werden würde.

XXXXXX

Das Essen gestaltete sich genauso wuselig, wie es zu erwarten war, wenn zehn Personen an einem Tisch saßen. Von allen Seiten wurde munter drauflos geredet, während Schüsseln mit Irish Stew, Salat und Brot hin und her gereicht wurden, nur Viktor saß schweigend neben Charlie und beteiligte sich ausschließlich dann am Gespräch, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde. Trotzdem hatte Charlie nicht das Gefühl, dass es für ihn eine unangenehme Situation war. Der Bulgare war von Natur aus kein großer Redner und nach den letzten einsamen Wochen schien er es einfach zu genießen in der familiären Atmosphäre untertauchen zu können. Während die Zwillinge später den Abwasch erledigten, Arthur zum Basteln in den Schuppen ging und die Mädchen Molly bei der Wäsche halfen, begleitete Viktor Harry und Ron zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie eine Partie Schnipp-Schnapp spielten, so dass Charlie in Ruhe die Koffer hinauf in sein Zimmer bringen konnte. Als er zurückkam, blieb er einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die Szene, zufrieden darüber wie gut Viktor mit den Jungs klarkam. Harry kannte Viktor ja schon seit dem Trimagischen Turnier und er behandelte den Bulgaren nicht anders, als er es damals getan hatte. Was Ron anging, war dieser seit er wusste, dass Viktor kein Konkurrent um Hermines Zuneigung war - genau wie Charlie es voraus gesagt hatte - sehr daran interessiert sich Anekdoten aus Viktors Karriere anzuhören und eventuell dabei die Kniffe und Tricks des Bulgaren zu lernen, so dass sich während des Spiels eine angeregte Unterhaltung über Quidditch ergab. 

Später, nachdem es endlich aufgehört hatte zu regnen, war Ron sogar so großzügig darüber hinwegzusehen, dass Hermine Viktor auf einer Bank Gesellschaft leistete, während er mit Harry und seinen Geschwistern eine Partie Quidditch spielte. Charlies Team, das aus ihm selbst, Ginny und Fred bestand, hatte seine liebe Not gegen das Team von Harry, Ron und George anzukommen, doch es war ein angenehmer Wettkampf und obwohl sie sich nichts schenkten, lachten sie auch viel, während sie durch den trüben Winternachmittag flogen, bis es dunkel wurde. Wann immer Charlie einen Moment fand, um zu Viktor hinabzugucken, stellte er fest, wie sehnsüchtig er ihnen zusah und Charlie rechnete es der jungen Hexe hoch an, dass sie nicht locker ließ den Bulgaren in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, damit er mit der Tatsache klar kam weiter an den Boden gefesselt zu sein und nicht fliegen zu dürfen. 

Erst als die Bälle im abnehmenden Licht immer schwerer zu sehen waren, beendeten die Geschwister die Partie und kehrten auf den Boden zurück, wo Viktor seinen Freund bereits empfing. Doch obwohl er sich gern einen Kuss von Charlies Lippen gestohlen hätte, beließ er es dabei ihn zu umarmen, als er auf Charlie zu humpelte, sich der Augen die auf ihnen ruhten mehr als bewusst. Dann zog der Weasley Clan mit seinen Besuchern hungrig wie die Wölfe zurück zum Haus, wo Molly sie bereits mit dem Abendbrot erwartete.

XXXXXX

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die Teenager des Hauses nach und nach in ihre Zimmer, Hermine um mit der Lektüre ihres Buches weiter zu kommen, Harry, Ron und Ginny wollten Snape explodiert spielen und was Fred und George vorhatten, wollte Charlie lieber gar nicht so genau wissen, doch so kam es, dass er und Viktor am Ende allein mit seinen Eltern vor dem Kamin saßen und einen Schlummertrunk und etwas zu Knabbern zu sich nahmen. Der Bulgare hatte mit Charlie an seiner Seite wieder den selben Platz auf dem Sofa gewählt wie am Vormittag, doch im Gegensatz zu zuvor hatte Molly darauf bestanden, dass Viktor die Beine hochlegte, so dass das frisch verbundene Knie nun auf Charlies Oberschenkeln ruhte. 

„Sag mal, Viktor mein Lieber, werden deine Eltern dich morgen nicht vermissen? Immerhin ist Weihnachten ein Fest der Familie“, führte Molly aus, als sie den jungen Männern ein Stück Shortbread auf die Teller lud.

Unwillkürlich versteifte sich der Bulgare, während er darüber nachzudenken schien, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte. Seine Augen suchten die von Charlie, der versuchte ihm zu signalisieren, dass er ruhig offen reden konnte. „Meine Eltern sind russisch-orthodoxe Christen. Sie feiern Weihnachten erst am sechsten Januar“, antwortete er ausweichend, bevor er sich ein Herz nahm und hinzufügte. „Aber es macht keinen Unterschied, denn wir werden sowieso nicht zusammen feiern. Wir verstehen uns nicht so gut.“

Auch wenn es eigentlich nicht an ihm war, Partei zu ergreifen, gefiel es Charlie nicht, dass Viktor es so verpackte, als trage er eine Mitschuld an dem Dilemma. Seiner Meinung nach beschütze er damit seine Eltern, die diese Loyalität bei Merlin nicht verdienten. „Sprich es aus“, forderte Charlie seinen Freund daher auf, doch Viktor zögerte noch immer, weshalb Charlie, der weniger Probleme damit hatte die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, beschloss seinen Eltern die Zusammenhänge zu verklären. „Sie haben ihn verstoßen, weil Viktor homosexuell ist.“

„Oh.“ Ehrlich getroffen beugte sich Molly zu dem Bulgaren herüber und legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. „Das tut mir sehr leid zu hören.“

„Es ist okay“, gab Viktor mit einem schwachen Lächeln zurück. „Die meiste Zeit zumindest, nur an solchen Tagen wie heute ist es schwerer als an anderen.“

„Das glaube ich“, erwiderte Molly bedrückt. „Deshalb freut es mich umso mehr, dass du heute hier bist.“

„Danke.“ Erneut rang sich Viktor ein Lächeln ab, das zeigte wie schwer es ihm fiel an seine Familie erinnert zu werden. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Charlie wo der Bulgare wohl im letzten Jahr zu dieser Zeit gewesen war. Zwar hatten sie damals bereits miteinander geschrieben, doch ihre Freundschaft war noch nicht so eng gewesen, dass Charlie auf die Idee gekommen wäre ihn einzuladen. Er hatte ja auch nicht ahnen können, wie schlimm die Dinge für Viktor standen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sein Freund die Feiertage vermutlich allein in seiner Wohnung verbracht hatte, fühlte sich Charlie jetzt noch schuldig.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einmal mit ihnen reden“, schlug Molly beherzt vor. „Und versuchen sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.“

„Nein!“ fuhr Viktor auf, bevor er etwas weniger heftig hinzusetzte. „Das hat keinen Sinn, wirklich nicht.“ Allein bei dem Gedanken, wie Charlies Mutter mit seinem Vater aneinander geriet, wurde ihm fast körperlich schlecht. So traurig es auch war sich das einzugestehen, aber so wie die Dinge standen, war es für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn Viktor keinen Kontakt mehr zu seiner Familie suchte und erst recht nicht auch noch Charlies Familie mit hineinzog. Das würde nur in weiteren Enttäuschungen und verletzten Gefühlen enden.

„Ich kann mich noch an den Tag erinnern, als Charlie es uns erzählt hat“, ergriff plötzlich Arthur das Wort. „Es war der Sommer vor seinem letzten Schuljahr, einer der wärmsten überhaupt. Bill hatte gerade seinen Abschluss gemacht und war schon von Zuhause ausgezogen und die anderen Kinder waren zum Weiher schwimmen gegangen, als Charlie zu uns gekommen ist und gesagt hat, er müsste mit uns reden. Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck dachte ich schon, es ist etwas passiert, doch als er uns dann sagte, er sei schwul, fühlte ich hauptsächlich Erleichterung darüber, dass es nichts schlimmeres ist.“

Auch Charlie hatte den Tag und sein Gefühle dabei noch genau vor Augen. „Ich weiß noch, wie viel Angst ich hatte, damit rauszurücken und wenn Bill mich nicht das halbe Schuljahr über ermutigt hätte, es euch zu sagen, hätte ich wohl noch lange nicht den Mut gefunden, wobei ich mich nicht davor gefürchtet habe, dass ihr sauer auf mich seid. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass ihr mich anders behandelt oder anders anseht als zuvor. Das war meine größte Sorge.“

„Warum sollten wir das tun, Charlie?“ fragte Molly und es lag echtes Erstaunen ihrer Stimme. „Für uns hat sich nichts geändert, wir hatten und haben dich noch genauso lieb wie zuvor, auch wenn wir uns seitdem mehr Sorgen um dich machen.“

„Sorgen, Mum?“ hakte Charlie verwundert nach. „Wieso das denn?“

„Du warst schon immer ein wenig anders als die anderen Kinder“, entgegnete Molly versonnen. „Und als wir dann auch noch von deiner Homosexualität erfuhren, hatten wir Angst davor, dass es dein Leben noch schwieriger machen würde. Zwar leben wir Merlin sei Dank nicht mehr im Mittelalter, trotzdem haben noch viele Menschen Vorurteile.“

„Ja, davon können wir ein Lied singen“, entgegnete Charlie mit einem traurigen Seitenblick auf seinen Freund.

„Umso schöner ist es, dass ihr euch gefunden habt“, ermutigte Molly die junge Leute mit einem herzlich Lächeln und griff in einer zärtlichen Geste die Hand ihres Mannes. „Zu zweit ist das Leben einfach schöner.“

XXXXXX

Als der Abend voranschritt, verabschiedeten sich Charlie und Viktor irgendwann und wünschten Charlies Eltern eine gute Nacht, bevor sie sich zurückzogen. Die Stufen ins Obergeschoss mit den Krücken zu erklimmen, gestaltete sich als echte Herausforderung. Nicht nur war die Treppe alt und schmal, sondern auch noch steil, so dass es selbst ohne Verletzung nicht ohne Risiko war hinauf oder hinabzugehen, wie George bestätigen könnte, der sich als Kind beim Sturz nach unten den linken Arm gebrochen hatte. Natürlich hätte Charlie Viktor einfach Seite-an-Seite in sein Zimmer apparieren können, doch der Bulgare bestand darauf, sehr wohl in der Lage zu sein wie jeder andere die Treppe zu benutzen und da Charlie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte gegen seinen Dickkopf ankommen zu wollen, ließ er ihn wohl oder übel gewähren, jedoch nicht ohne vorsichtshalber hinter ihm zu gehen, falls Viktor das Gleichgewicht verlieren und rückwärts hinunterfallen sollte. Nachdem sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später endlich oben angekommen waren, atmete der Bulgare schwer, dennoch wirkte er freudig gespannt, als sich Charlie an ihm vorbeischob und einladend die Tür öffnete.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich“, sagte der Rothaarige mit einem Grinsen, bevor er im Inneren das Licht entzündete.

„Danke.“ Bereits während er unbeholfen durch den Türrahmen humpelte, sah Viktor sich erwartungsvoll um. Auch ohne Charlies Erklärung konnte es keinen Zweifel geben, wer diesen Raum bewohnte. Alles trug so eindeutig die Handschrift seines Freundes, dass Viktor unwillkürlich lächeln musste. Angefangen von den kleinen Drachenmodellen auf dem Schreibtisch, über die selbst gemalten Skizzen und Bilder, bis zu den Büchern in den Regalen. Beinah alles in dem kleinen Zimmer beschäftigte sich mit den gefährlichen Tierwesen, nur unterbrochen von ein paar Quidditch-Magazinen und alten Fotos. Einige zeigten Charlie mit der Schulmannschaft und in seiner Hausuniform, während andere ihn in unterschiedlichen Altersphasen mit der Familie abbildeten. Während Charlie die Tür hinter sich schloss und schweigend aufs Bett setzte, welches er bereits vorhin für sie beide per Zauber verbreitert hatte, nahm Viktor sich Zeit den Raum auf sich wirken zu lassen, hob mal den einen und dann den nächsten Gegenstand auf und betrachtete intensiv die Fotos, mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Herzschmerz registrierend wie glücklich Charlie auf ihnen aussah, bevor er sich schließlich zu seinem Freund umdrehte und mit einem schmalen Lächeln hinüber zum Bett hinkte.

„Du hast wirklich Glück mit deiner Familie“, stellte er fest, während er sich neben den Rothaarigen auf den Rand der Matratze setzte und seine Krücken gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Charlie, indem er seine Finger mit denen des Bulgaren verwob. „Aber das gilt für dich jetzt auch oder dachtest du, dass sie dich so einfach wieder gehen lassen werden? Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, meine Mutter hat einen Narren an dir gefressen, sonst hätte sie nicht versucht, auch noch ein drittes Stück Shortbread in dich reinzustopfen.“

Unsicher zuckte Viktor die Schultern. „Vermutlich weiß sie, dass Sportler eben mehr Kalorienbedarf haben, bei allem anderen tut sie das wohl eher dir zu Liebe.“

„Nein, da täuscht du dich. Sie mag dich und da ist sie nicht allein. Wie könnte man dich auch nicht mögen?“ Mit einem koketten Grinsen beugte sich Charlie zu seinem Freund und stahl sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen. Seit sie hier angekommen waren, brannte er schon darauf ihn zu küssen, doch im Beisein der Anderen hatten sie sich nicht getraut mehr zu versuchen, als die Hand des anderen zu halten und obwohl der Fuchsbau viele Zimmer hatte, war es Charlie nicht gelungen, Viktor mal einen Moment für sich zu haben, um einen kurzen Augenblick der Zweisamkeit zu erleben. Ihn jetzt endlich küssen zu können, ließ ihn vor Erleichterung gegen die Lippen des Bulgaren seufzen und auch Viktor schien es zu genießen Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, weshalb seine Hand ganz von selbst zu Charlies Hinterkopf wanderte und ihn festhielt.

Doch Charlie wollte mehr, brauchte es jetzt einfach. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, tasteten seine Finger fahrig über die Knöpfe von Viktors Hemd, bevor sie begannen blind einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen, was den Bulgaren schließlich dazu veranlasste, sich überrascht von Charlie zu lösen. „Was tust du da?“ fragte er etwas atemlos an sich herabblickend.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“ fragte Charlie zurück, ohne damit innezuhalten, Viktors Knöpfe zu lösen.

„Aber wir sind im Haus deiner Eltern!“ stellte Viktor mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Erregung fest.

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Charlie prompt, nachdem er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und das Hemd von den Schultern seines Freundes schob, nur um gleich darauf über das erwachende Tattoo auf seiner Brust zu streicheln. „Deshalb habe ich auch einen Schließzauber über die Tür verhängt.“

„Trotzdem“, entgegnete Viktor, während er gleichzeitig versuchte Charlies Hände abzufangen und das wohlige Schaudern zu unterdrücken, das dessen Berührungen über seine Haut jagte. „Wir können das nicht tun. Sie könnten uns hören.“

Irgendwie war Viktors Schamgefühl niedlich, aber es kam definitiv zum falschen Zeitpunkt, denn Charlie hatte nicht vor sich von seinem Vorhagen abbringen zu lassen. „Abgesehen davon, dass meine Eltern sieben Kinder haben, die nicht der Storch gebracht hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie wissen, dass wir mehr tun, als im Bett zu schlafen“, entgegnete er, während seine Finger die Linien des sich räkelnden Feuerballs entlang fuhren. „Merlin sei Dank sind wir außerdem erwachsen und ich muss meine Eltern nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, ob ich Sex mit meinem Freund in meinem Zimmer haben darf, aber um dich zu beruhigen werde ich gerne einen Silencio Zauber über den Raum legen.“

Indem er kurz von dem Bulgaren abließ, angelte sich Charlie seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und vollführte den angekündigten Zauber, bevor er den Stab an seinen Platz zurücklegte und sich wieder dem Objekt seiner Begierde zuwandte. „Besser?“ fragte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Viktor schluckte trocken, nickte aber schließlich. „Gut. Wo war ich? Ach ja.“ In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung kletterte Charlie auf den Schoß seines Geliebten und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Genau hier“, murmelte er so nah gegen Viktors Haut, dass dieser Charlies Atem fühlen konnte, dann küssten sie sich erneut und dieses Mal gewährte Viktor der vorwitzigen Zunge des Rotschopfs Einlass, als er hungrig die Lippen öffnete und sich anschickte den Mund des anderen Mannes zu erobern. 

Tastende Hände schoben sich unter Charlies Pullover, streichelten über warmes Fleisch und feste Muskeln, die empfindlichen Brandnarben und seine vor Erregung steifen Brustwarzen, bis ihm Viktor den Pullover so ungestüm über den Kopf zog, dass die Haare des Rothaarigen in alle Richtungen standen. Die Augen des Bulgaren waren dunkel vor Verlangen, als ihre Blicke sich trafen und er Charlie ansah, als sei er der schönste, der einzige Mann für ihn. Dann packte Viktors große Hand Charlies Kiefer und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss an sich. Und auch Charlie vergrub beide Hände in den langen Haare und hielt Viktors Kopf fest, während er sein Gewicht nach vorn verlagerte und damit dafür sorgte, dass der Bulgare nach hinten auf die Matratze sank.

„Was hast du vor?“ fragte Viktor rau, als der Rotschopf mit einem listigen Lächeln von ihm herunter stieg und Viktor die Socken auszog. 

„Das wirst du schon sehen“, entgegnete Charlie, indem er sich über den Bulgaren beugte und einen Hosenknopf nach dem anderen öffnete. Allein die Möglichkeiten, die Viktor bei diesem Satz durch den Kopf gingen, sorgten dafür, dass sein Schwanz erwartungsvoll zuckte, und als Charlie sich anschickte die Hose samt der Shorts hinabziehen zu wollen, hob der Bulgare das Becken an, um es Charlie etwas leichter zu machen den Stoff über den Hüftknochen zu schieben. Das geschwollene Knie frei zu legen war wie immer der schwierigste Teil, dann war es geschafft und Viktor lag wie ein verheißungsvolles Buffet vor ihm, das nur darauf wartete geplündert zu werden. Mit schweren Lidern blickte der Bulgare zu ihm hoch, beobachtete wie Charlie sich fahrig über die Lippen leckte, während er dabei zusah, wie Viktor nachlässig seine Länge massierte. Ungeschickt kämpfte der Rothaarige mit seiner eigenen Hose, bis sie in einem Haufen zu seinen Knöcheln lag und er aus den Socken schlüpfte, damit er endlich genauso nackt war wie sein Freund. Erwartungsvoll stand sein Schwanz gegen seinen Bauch, bevor Charlie ihn mit den Fingern umfasste und in kurzen harten Bewegungen stimulierte.

„Komm her“, forderte ihn Viktor auf und Charlie hatte nicht vor, die Einladung auszuschlagen. Erneut setze er sich auf Viktor Mitte, so dass sein Penis sich an seinem harten Gegenstück rieb, bevor sich Charlie zu seinem Freund herabbeugte, die Hände neben ihm abstützte und ihn in einen langen und feuchten Kuss verwickelte. Eine von Viktors Händen fand seinen Hinterkopf, während sich die andere in seine Kehrseite grub. Keiner von beiden wollte den Kontakt als Erster brechen, daher küssten sie sich, bis ihre Lungen schier zu platzen schienen und als es schließlich geschah, dass sie nach Luft schnappend von einander abließen, waren ihre Wangen rot vor Erregung.

Charlies Gesicht brannte von der Reibung mit Viktors Bart und sein Mund produzierte vor Lust so viel Speichel, dass er gar nicht wusste wohin damit, als er vom Schoß des Bulgaren auf die Matratze rutschte und Viktors Männlichkeit in den Mund saugte. Rhythmisch bewegte er den Kopf vor und zurück, wobei er seine Hand zur Hilfe nahm, um Viktors Länge zu massieren. Vage spürte er die Finger des Bulgaren in seinen Haaren, fühlte den Druck, der ihn hin und her dirigierte. Es erregte ihn zu hören, wie Viktors Atem sich beschleunigte, wie die Venen an seinem Schaft pulsieren und ihn noch weiter anschwellen ließen, während der Bulgare blind seine andere Hand zwischen Charlies Oberschenkel und den Bauch schob und seinen steinharten Schwanz umschloss. Es war wie ein Kreislauf des Verlangens, der Charlies Blut zum Kochen brachte, Viktors Penis zu blasen, während dieser ihn dafür pumpte. Schon jetzt quollen die ersten warmen Tropfen aus dem Schlitz in Charlies Eichel und zeugten davon, wie unglaublich erregt er war, doch auch an dem Bulgaren ging das Vorspiel nicht spurlos vorüber. „Merlin“, keuchte Viktor, als er Charlie schließlich sanft aber bestimmt von sich schob und die geschwollenen Lippen stattdessen wieder mit den eigenen bedeckte. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig mit deinem Mund.“ 

„Und ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich dich nicht gleich in mir fühle“, erwiderte Charlie heiser, bevor er erneut seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch nahm. Es war ein wenig schwierig die eigene Kehrseite mit einem Einölzauber zu belegen, so dass das Ergebnis etwas glitschiger ausfiel als Charlie geplant hatte, doch das war ein geringer Preis dafür seinem Ziel näher gekommen zu sein. Obwohl sie nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen hatten, war für Charlie deutlich zu spüren gewesen, dass Viktor die aktive Rolle beim Sex vorzog, vielleicht ein letztes Eingeständnis an die Moralvorstellungen mit denen er erzogen worden war, aber bei dem großartigen Sex, den sie hatten würde sich Charlie ganz bestimmt nicht darüber beschweren der empfangen Teil in ihrem Liebesspiel zu sein.

Entschlossen nahm er Viktors Schwanz in die Hand, als er wieder auf seinen Schoß stieg, dann ließ er sich langsam darauf sinken. Das vertraute Brennen, als die Spitze seinen Muskelring durchstieß, ließ Charlie unwillkürlich zischen, trotzdem hörte er nicht damit auf ihn immer weiter in sich zu schieben, während er gleichzeitig tief ein und aus atmete. Auch Viktors Atem ging schwer, als er dabei zusah, wie seine Länge in Charlie versank. Seine Hände lagen lose auf den Hüften des Rothaarigen, doch er hielt ihn weder fest noch machte er Anstalten das Becken zu bewegen, stattdessen lag er ganz still, während Charlie ihn Stück für Stück in sich aufnahm. Erst als er die Hoden des anderen Mannes an seiner Haut fühlte, ließ Charlie los, stützte sich zitternd auf Viktors Brust auf, während er gleichzeitig versuchte sich an das Gefühl der Fülle in seinem Inneren zu gewöhnen. Einem Trommelfeuer gleich konnte er das Schlagen von Viktors Herzen spüren, der gegen den Drang ankämpfte sofort zu kommen. Erregt zuckte der Feuerball hin und her, suchte den Kontakt mit Charlies Händen und schickte kleine Flammenstöße über Viktors Haut, so dass diese orange und gelb zu leuchten schien. 

„Charlie“, keuchte Viktor leise und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Rothaarigen auf sein Gesicht, in dem die stille Bitte um einen weiteren Kuss lag, so dass Charlie sich selbstverständlich zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihre Münder vereinigte, so wie auch ihre Lenden miteinander vereinigt waren. 

Eine große Hand legte sich um seine Länge und pumpte ihn langsam und gleichmäßig, bis Charlie in den Rhythmus einstieg und sich auf Viktors Schoß zu bewegen begann. Erst langsam und vorsichtig, dann immer schneller. Lasziv richtete sich Charlie leicht auf, so dass Viktors Glied fast aus ihm herausglitt, nur um sich dann wieder hinabzusenken und dabei zu zusehen, wie er erneut in ihm versank. Immer wieder wiederholte er dieses Spiel, sah dabei herausfordernd in die Augen seines Freundes und beobachtete, wie dieser bei der süßen Folter um ein Haar gekommen wäre, bis Viktor es satt hatte Charlie die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Stattdessen packte er den Rothaarigen mit der freien Hand an der Hüfte und hielt ihn eisern fest, während er ihn gleichzeitig so auf seinem Schwanz dirigierte wie es ihm gefiel. Ein Keuchen entfuhr dem Rotschopf als Viktor sein Becken nach oben schnellen ließ, während seine Finger ihn gleichzeitig festhielten und es hätte Charlie nicht gewundert, wenn Viktors Männlichkeit bis in sein Gehirn vorgedrungen wäre. Stattdessen traf er seine Prostata, Sterne explodierten in seinem Schädel und schickten ein Zittern durch seinen ganzen Körper. Sein Schwarz zuckte verlangend und noch mehr Lusttropfen quollen aus seiner Spitze und glitten in feuchten Perlen über Viktors Hand. 

„Oh Gott“, stieß er abrupt hervor, erstaunt darüber, dass er überhaupt noch fähig war vernünftige Worte zu bilden. Sein ganzer Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen, während sich Viktors Finger in seine Hüfte gruben und sein Becken vor und zurück dirigierten, wobei er immer wieder gegen sein Lustzentrum stieß. In dem Versuch die Position zu wechseln und das Glied des Bulgaren noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, verlagerte Charlie sein Gewicht nach hinten und stützte die Hände auf Viktors Oberschenkeln auf. Tatsächlich schien das Gefühl so noch intensiver zu sein und Charlie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als er spürte, dass sein Höhepunkt unmittelbar bevor stand.

„Ja, ja, oh Gott ja, bitte, ja, ja“, sprudelten die Worte unkontrolliert über seine Lippen, während seine Welt sich in einem Rausch der Leidenschaft verlor. Seine Hoden fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment platzen und sein Schwanz war so hart, dass es schon schmerzhaft war. Merlin, er war so nah daran zu kommen, so unglaublich nah an der Erlösung, dass die Welt hätte untergehen können, ohne dass ihn dies interessiert hätte. Alles was er wollte war, dass Viktor nicht damit aufhörte ihn um den Verstand zu vögeln. 

„Viktor! Ja, ja!“ Als sich schließlich alles in ihm zusammenzog und der Orgasmus ihn überrollte, konnte Charlie nicht an sich halten und kam mit einem Schrei, der vermutlich selbst für einen Silencio Zauber eine Herausforderung darstellte und Viktor unter sich zusammen zucken ließ. Doch im Nebel des Verlangens war es ihm egal, ob das ganze Haus mitbekommen hatte, dass er gerade erderschütternd guten Sex hatte. Falls jemand die Unverfrorenheit haben sollte, ihn am Weihnachtsmorgen darauf anzusprechen (und falls dem so sein sollte, war es klar, dass es sich dabei nur um Fred und George handeln konnte) würde er darauf schon die passende Antwort parat haben. 

Viktor kam mit einem Grollen, das zwar leiser, aber nicht weniger intensiv war. Ein letztes Mal ruckte sein Becken nach oben und schoss sein Erbgut tief in Charles Körper, bevor er sich entspannte und seine Hüften stotternd den Höhepunkt ausritten. Die Finger, welche eben noch so fest in Charlies Hüfte gekrallt waren, dass man es vermutlich morgen noch sehen würde, entkrampften sich und seine Hand, die den Schaft des Rothaarigen umfasste, streichelte sanft über dessen zuckende Länge, bis er merkte, dass Charlie der Kontakt unangenehm war und er ihn entließ. Auch seine eigene Männlichkeit war dabei zu schrumpfen, so dass sie aus dem Körper des Rothaarigen hinaus glitt und eine Fülle an Körperflüssigkeit mit sich brachte, doch damit würden sie sich später befassen. 

Als Charlie sich wieder aufrichtete und den Blick des Bulgaren suchte, hob Viktor die besudelte Hand an die Lippen und leckte jeden einzelnen Finger sauber, als sei Charlies Essenz eine Köstlichkeit die er nicht verschwenden wollte, dann zog er seinen Freund an sich und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Dumpf lauschte Charlie dem Geräusch von Viktors Herzschlag, zu schläfrig um sich zu rühren. Sein Kopf war voller Watte, der Körper angenehm erschöpft und die Glieder wie aus Gummi. Er wusste, er sollte den Zauberstab nehmen und sie beide säubern, doch er konnte sich nicht aufraffen sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen ließ er es zu, dass seine Lider immer schwerer wurden, bis er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte. Dass er eingeschlafen war, merkte Charlie genauso wenig, wie dass Viktor ihn irgendwann von sich runter rollte, in dem Versuch seine Beine zum Rest seines Körpers ins Bett zu holen und sie beide mit einem Bettdeck zuzudecken, während Charlie davon träumte zu dem Chinesischen Feuerball unter Viktors Haut zu kriechen und mit ihm über seinen Körper zu fliegen.

Tbc ...


	9. Chasing Cars

Kapitel 9: Chasing Cars

If I lay here, if I just lay here,  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told, before be get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

(Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars)

Wenn man daran gewöhnt war, Tag für Tag im Morgengrauen aufzustehen, um die Drachen zu füttern, war die innere Uhr nicht so leicht darauf zu trimmen, dass Weihnachten einen Sonderfall darstellte, weshalb Charlie die Augen aufschlug, noch bevor es hell im Zimmer geworden war. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand, doch der vertraute Geruch seines alten Zimmers ließen die Erinnerungen über den gestrigen Tag wieder zurückkommen. Warm fühlte er Viktors nackten Körper an seiner Seite, doch die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des anderen Mannes zeugten davon, dass dieser noch tief und fest schlief. Über dem ganzen Fuchsbau lag die wunderbare Ruhe des frühen Morgens, nur der Ghul unter dem Dach rumorte verhalten vor sich hin, während sich der Rothaarige in seinem Bett streckte, das Gefühl des Friedens auskostend, das dieser Moment in ihm auslöste, bevor seine Blase ihr Recht forderte und er vorsichtig vom Bulgaren wegrutschend aus dem Bett schlüpfte. 

Es war nicht leicht seinen Zauberstab im Dunkeln auf dem Tisch zu ertasten, doch als es ihm schließlich gelang, flüsterte er einen leisen „Lumos“, so dass die Spitze des Stabes zu leuchten begann. Nachdem Charlie seine Shorts in dem Kleiderhaufen auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, zog er sie eilig über, bevor er barfuß zur Tür schlich und sie per Zauber entriegelte. Nach einem Weg durchs Bad und die Küche, stieg er erleichtert, sauber und mit zwei Tassen Kaffee die Treppe wieder empor, um erneut in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Viktor lag noch genauso da, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, die Arme ausgebreitet auf dem Bett, die Decke bis zur Hüfte hinabgerutscht und Charlie rang mit sich, ihn weiter schlafen zu lassen, doch er wollte die Zeit mit ihm allein nutzen, bevor der Rest seiner Familie erwachte und seine Verpflichtung ihr gegenüber ihn zurück in die Gemeinschaft zog, weshalb er die Laterne auf dem Schreibtisch entzündete und sich zu seinem Freund auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Hey“, sagte er sanft, während er die dunklen Strähnen zurück strich, die im Schlaf über das Gesicht des Bulgaren gefallen waren. „Schlafmütze.“

Beim Klang von Charlies Stimme rührte sich Viktor langsam, dann flatterten seine Lider und er blinzelte müde in das helle Licht. „Hey“, erwiderte er mit kratziger Stimme, bevor er sich streckte, nur um gleich darauf zusammenzuzucken, als der Schmerz in das verletzte Knie schoss. „Wie spät ist es?“ fragte er während er sich über das verquollene Gesicht rieb und dann verschlafen aufsetzte.

„Früh“, gab Charlie vage zurück, bevor er dem Bulgaren eine der Tassen hinhielt. „Aber ich habe Kaffee.“

„Merlin sei Dank“, murmelte Viktor, indem er, das Bettdeck mit sich ziehend, auf der Matratze hoch rutschte, bis er seinen Rücken gegen das Bettgestell lehnen konnte und die Tasse schließlich entgegen nahm. Dankbar trank er einen Schluck der dampfenden Flüssigkeit, bis ihm auffiel, dass Charlie scheinbar schon geduscht hatte. „Konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?“ fragte er nach.

„Ja, so in etwa“, antwortete Charlie. „Außerdem wollte ich dir dein Geschenk lieber unter vier Augen geben, um dich nicht unnötig unter Druck zu setzen, falls dir der Gedanke dahinter nicht gefällt.“

Hellhörig geworden hob Viktor die Augenbrauen. „Jetzt machst du mich neugierig.“

„Es ist nichts besonderes“, wiegelte Charlie ab, während er in seinen Koffer griff, den er neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte. „Tatsächlich ist es nicht einmal etwas Neues.“ Etwas verlegen zog er einen viereckigen Gegenstand hervor, welcher in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagen war auf das jemand ungelenk ein paar Tannenbäume gemalt hatte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Viktor.“

Nicht wissend was er mit Charlies kryptischen Hinweisen anfangen sollte, nahm der Bulgare das Päckchen entgegen. „Danke, aber das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen.“ 

„Doch“, gab Charlie zurück. „Glaub mir, das ist es.“

Einen Moment lang betrachtete Viktor das selbst gestaltete Geschenkpapier, bevor er begann die Schnur darum zu lösen, bis er den Inhalt freigelegt hatte. „Handbuch der Drachenpflege“, las er den Titel des Buches, welches sich im Papier verborgen hatte, dann hob er den Blick und sah Charlie fragend an. „Du schenkst mir dein altes Lehrbuch?“

„Ja“, bestätigte der Rothaarige, bevor er hinzufügte: „Als ich darüber nachgedacht habe, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen bin, wo die Antwort doch die ganze Zeit vor mir gelegen hat und es doch so eindeutig ist.“

Verwirrt runzelte der Bulgare die Stirn. „Entweder bin ich noch nicht ganz wach, oder du redest in Rätseln mit mir.“

„Ich hab dir doch von Boris erzählt, meinem Kollegen mit dem ich abends öfter mal ein Feierabendbier trinke, oder?“ begann Charlie zu erklären. „Boris versorgt im Reservat seit zwanzig Jahren die Ungarischen Hornschwänze und als wir neulich sprachen, erzählte er mir, dass er sich demnächst gerne zur Ruhe setzen möchte, aber dafür braucht er natürlich einen Nachfolger. Jemanden der nicht beim ersten Brüllen der Drachen Reißaus nimmt oder sich bei einem Flammenstoß vor Angst in die Hose macht.“

„Und da dachtest du an mich ..?“ hakte Viktor vorsichtig nach.

Charlie nickte. „Du weißt, was auf dich zukommen würde und du kennst die Drachen. Körperliche Arbeit macht dir genauso wenig etwas aus wie die Einsamkeit oder Wind und Wetter und was deine schulischen Leistungen angeht, bin ich mir sicher, dass die Reservatsleitung darüber hinwegsehen wird. Es ist schwer genug in der heutigen Zeit noch Drachenwärter-Nachwuchs zu finden, da können sie froh sein, wenn sie dich kriegen. Wenn es okay für dich ist, würde ich mit Boris reden und angenommen er ist ebenfalls einverstanden, könntest du so lange du nicht fliegen darfst ja eine Art Praktikum bei ihm machen und später, wenn du in die Liga zurückkehrst, deine Ausbildung an den spielfreien Tagen weiterführen, was meinst du?“ 

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Viktor das bärtige Kinn. Einerseits war er gerne im Reservat und er mochte die Drachen sehr, aber konnte er sich vorstellen, den Rest seines Lebens in der rumänischen Einöde zu verbringen? Ohne Quidditch, ohne Partys, ohne seine Fans? Andererseits waren da Charlie und seine Hütte, in der er sich inzwischen eher Zuhause fühlte, als in seiner eigenen Wohnung und das Versteckspiel mit den Medien hätte dann endlich ein Ende. Er könnte frei sein und lieben wen immer er wollte. Was das Fliegen anging, das konnte man schließlich überall und wenn ihm die Stadt wirklich fehlen sollte, war sein Kamin in Sofia nur eine kurze Reise via Flohpulver entfernt. So sehr er auch nachdachte, aber es gab nichts, was dagegen sprach.

„Das wäre toll“, entgegnete er mit einem Grinsen.

Erleichtert grinste Charlie zurück. „Dann ist das abgemacht, sobald wir zurück sind, rede ich mit Boris. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts dagegen haben wird.“

Erneut sah Viktor auf das Buch in seinen Händen und dann zurück zu Charlie. „Danke“, sagte er ehrlich, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. „Du hast dir so viel Mühe gemacht, dass ich mich für mein Geschenk fast schämen muss.“ Etwas umständlich rutschte der Bulgare nach vorn an die Bettkante, um an seinen eigenen Koffer zu gelangen, ohne dabei die Bettdecke von seinem nackten Schoß zu verlieren. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Charlie“, sagte Viktor, als er einen kleinen Samtbeutel hervorzog und dem Rothaarigen reichte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr für dich, aber seit dem Unfall hatte ich keine Gelegenheit etwas zu besorgen.“

„Das macht doch nichts“, wehrte Charlie ab, während er neugierig das Säckchen in seiner Hand betrachtete. Im Grunde konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Bulgare im Schmuck schenkte, aber da der Beutel nicht größer als seine Handfläche war, blieben die Möglichkeiten beschränkt. „Eigentlich hättest du mir gar nichts schenken müssen.“

„Ich wollte es aber, auch wenn es nur einen symbolischen Wert hat“, bekräftigte Viktor sofort.

Vorsichtig öffnete Charlie die Kordel, die den Beutel geschlossen hielt und schüttelte ihn über seiner holen Hand, bis der Inhalt hinausfiel. Es war ein Schlüssel, nicht sehr alt, eher ein neumodisches Modell und er war nicht schwer, was Charlie dazu bewog den Kopf zu heben und dem Bulgaren einen irritierten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Zu meiner Wohnung“, löste Viktor das Rätsel. „Ich dachte, es ist nur fair, dass wenn du ihn hast. Jetzt wo wir zusammen sind.“

„Viktor.“ Charlie konnte nicht sagen, was ihn an der Geste so überwältigte, nur dass er sich gerührt fühlte, so dass er sich nun seinerseits nach vorn beugte und den Bulgaren in einen langen Kuss verwickelte. „Ich dachte zuerst, es sei der Schlüssel zu deinem Herzen“, foppte er den anderen Mann, nachdem sich ihre Lippen schließlich wieder getrennt hatten, um der Situation die Ernsthaftigkeit zu nehmen.

Auch in Viktors Augen blitzte der Schalk, als er zurückgab: „Den hast du doch schon“, bevor er sich abermals zu Charlie beugte und ihn küsste.

XXXXXX

Als die beiden Männer einige Zeit später hinunter ins Wohnzimmer gingen, trafen sie dort die übrigen Mitglieder der Weasleys an, die eifrig Geschenke auspackten. Auch Charlie hatte Pakete für seine Eltern und seine Geschwister dabei und erhielt mindestens genauso viele Geschenke zurück. Sogar ein Päckchen für Viktor lag unter dem Baum, welches ihm Charlies Mutter mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln übergab. „Leider hat die Zeit nicht mehr für einen Pullover gereicht“, erklärte Molly, als der Bulgare den selbstgestrickten Schal ausgepackt hatte und Charlie rang mit sich, ob er seiner Mutter erklären sollte, dass es bei Viktors innerer Hitze ohnehin vergebliche Liebesmüh war ihm warme Kleidung schenken zu wollen. Dennoch bedankte sich der Bulgare artig und erklärte, es sei der schönste Schal, den er jemals besessen hätte, was Molly über das ganze Gesicht strahlen ließ. 

Fred und George wollten Viktor gleich mit einem ganzen Sortiment an Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien ausstatten, natürlich mit dem erwarteten Haken, dass er dafür Werbung unter seinen Kollegen im Verein machen sollte, um potentielle Gegner in der Liga auszuschalten, doch Viktor lehnte dankend ab. Zur Enttäuschung der Zwillinge wollte er an solchen Betrügereien nicht beteiligt werden. Da die Anderen nichts für ihn hatten, teilten Ron und Harry großzügig die Süßigkeiten aus ihren Päckchen mit ihm und auch Ginny und Hermine versuchten ihm durch selbstgemachte Kleinigkeiten eine Freude zu machen. Lediglich Percys Begrüßung war eher frostig, doch da ihm die anderen versicherten, dass dies nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte und Charlies Bruder es sich nicht nehmen ließ sogar am Weihnachtstag ins Ministerium zu flohen, vergaß Viktor die Begegnung schnell wieder, zumal Bills und Fleurs Ankunft am Boxing Day umso herzlicher ausfiel. Genau wie Harry behandelte ihn die Französin so, als sei er ein alter Freund und während Charlie in Bills Gegenwart alles andere um sich zu vergessen schien, plauderte Viktor zwanglos mit Fleur über das Trimagische Turnier und wie es ihnen seitdem ergangen war.

So vergingen die Weihnachtstage im Fuchsbau wie im Flug, mit gutem Essen, Müßiggang und viel Zeit mit der Familie, bis es wieder an der Zeit war Abschied zu nehmen. Ein wenig kam sich Charlie vor, als sei er wieder elf Jahre alt, als seine Mutter an seinem Mantel herumzupfte und ihn mit guten Ratschlägen überhäufte, während er hinter dem Haus auf die Aktivierung des Portschlüssels wartete, doch es war beruhigend zu sehen, dass auch Viktor diesem Ritual nicht entging. Einer besorgten Glucke gleich tätschelte sie den Arm des Bulgaren und mahnte ihn sich weiter zu schonen, was Viktor natürlich brav versprach, während er seinem Freund Hilfe suchende Blicke zuwarf. Obwohl Charlie die Koffer per Zauber leichter gemacht hatte, spannte das Leder über dem Inhalt als würde es gleich platzen, so voll gestopft waren sie mit selbstgemachten Pasteten und Kuchen und Gelees, so als habe Molly Angst, dass die beiden Männer im Reservat verhungern könnten und als der Portschlüssel in Form eines verbeulten Topfes endlich zu glühen begann, konnten sich weder Charlie noch Viktor ein Aufatmen verkneifen.

XXXXXX

Zurück in Rumänien setzte Charlie umgehend seinen Plan in die Tat um und fragte gleich am nächsten Tag bei seinem Kollegen an, ob er Viktor als seinen Lehrling annehmen würde. Gutmütig wie Boris war, hatte er natürlich nichts dagegen, sondern gab Charlie sogar noch den guten Rat, Viktors Popularität bei der Bewerbung um die Stelle zu nutzen und so eventuelle Sponsoren zu gewinnen. Dank dieses Tipps war die Anfrage bei der Reservatsleitung nur noch eine Formsache, so dass der Bulgare ein paar Tage nach Silvester sein Praktikum als Drachenwärter beginnen konnte. Den Übergang ins neue Jahr feierten die beiden Männer im Kreise von Charlies Freunden in Andreus Hütte bei gutem Essen, Bier und magischen Knallbonbons, die Charlie bei seinen Brüdern gekauft hatte und die abgesehen von glitzerndem Konfetti Münzen aus Leprechaun Gold enthielten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nicht allein waren, dass sie um Schlag zwölf nicht mehr taten, als sich in die Arme zu schließen, doch trotzdem hatte Charlie das Gefühl, dass ein gutes Jahr vor ihnen lag. 

Solange Viktor noch nicht wieder laufen konnte, waren die Lektionen, die er erhielt hauptsächlich theoretischer Natur, trotzdem war Charlie erleichtert, dass sein Freund endlich etwas zu tun hatte, um dem quälenden Warten entfliehen zu können und als das Wasser im Knie schließlich zurückging, begleitete Viktor den Deutschen auch zu den Hornschwänzen. Mit der Zeit verfielen sie in eine wunderbare, vertraute Routine und wenn es nach Charlie gegangen wäre, hätte es ewig so weiter gehen können. In aller Frühe, wenn der Rothaarige aufstand um seine Schützlinge zu füttern, flohte Viktor hinüber in Boris Hütte, um ihm mit seinen Drachen zu helfen und kam meistens erst am Nachmittag zurück. Zwar fehlte er Charlie, wenn er allein zu den Gehegen ging und manchmal war er gelinde gesagt auch ein wenig eifersüchtig, wenn Viktor bei seiner Rückkehr von Boris Umgang mit den Hornschwänzen schwärmte, doch es freute ihn zu sehen, wie der Bulgare in seiner Arbeit aufblühte. Erst recht da es in der bulgarischen Quidditch-Liga mit Viktors Verein, den Sofia Serpents, von Spiel zu Spiel abwärts ging. Ohne Viktor hatten sie einfach nicht die Qualität, um die Meisterschaft für sich zu entscheiden und es wurmte den Bulgaren unbeschreiblich jede Woche darüber lesen zu müssen, dass sein Verein schon wieder ein Spiel verloren hatte. Beinah täglich flatterten Briefe per Eulenpost in die Hütte, in denen sich die Vereinsleitung nach den Fortschritten in Viktors Genesung erkundigte und seine Rückkehr verlangte und für Charlie wurde es immer schwerer ihn bei sich zu halten. 

Da es dem Bulgaren körperlich immer besser ging, hatte er schweren Herzens seinem Drängen nachgegeben, ihn wieder ein leichtes Training aufnehmen zu lassen, doch er mahnte ihn trotzdem weiter zur Vorsicht. Aber Viktor brannte auf seine Rückkehr in die Liga und als es ihm an einem Tag Ende Januar gelang, das erste Mal seit Wochen beinah ohne Schmerzen und ohne Krücken zu laufen, waren alle Ratschläge vergessen. So sehr Charlie auch dagegen protestierte, gab es für Viktor nun kein Halten mehr. „Ich muss zurück“, bedrängte er Charlie, während er seine Klamotten achtlos in den Koffer warf. „Das verstehst du doch. Mein Verein braucht mich.“

Vehement schüttelte Charlie den Kopf. Zwar hatte er gewusst, dass der Punkt irgendwann kommen würde, aber noch war er nicht bereit den Bulgaren einfach so gehen zu lassen. „Es ist noch zu früh“, hielt er dagegen. „Du bist noch nicht so weit.“

„Das lasse ich lieber den Teamheiler entscheiden“, entgegnete Viktor stur. „Bereiter als jetzt werde ich nicht mehr werden und wenn er das OK gibt, steige ich wieder ins Training ein.“

Verzweifelt fuhr sich Charlie durch die Haare. In den Wochen in seiner Hütte hatte er es erfolgreich geschafft die Bilder vom Match in den Karpaten zu verdrängen, doch jetzt kamen sie mit aller Macht zurück. Das Geräusch als Viktor gegen die Felswand krachte. Der Schock ihn fallen zu sehen. Sein Körper zerschmettert, blutig, reglos am Fuße der Felsen. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren hatte er gehofft, die Arbeit mit den Drachen würde Viktor so sehr gefallen, dass er den Wunsch in die Liga zurückzukehren irgendwann vergessen würde, aber das war natürlich utopisch gewesen. Solange Viktor Quidditch spielen konnte, würde der Job des Drachenwärters immer nur ein Plan B sein. „Mach keine Dummheiten“, machte er trotzdem einen Versuch an die Vernunft seines Freundes zu appellieren. „Der Heiler wird doch vom Verein bezahlt. Er wird deren Interessen immer vor deine Gesundheit stellen.“

Doch Viktor hatte nur noch sein Ziel vor Augen und war taub für jegliche Vernunft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß schon was ich tue“, beschwichtigte er seinen Freund, bevor er seinen Koffer verschloss und ihn per Zauber schrumpfte. „Und jetzt sei nicht mehr sauer. Ich melde mich, sobald ich den Check beim Heiler hinter mir habe.“

„Du bist ein Idiot“, lamentierte Charlie, während er den Bulgaren in einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut gegen die Brust boxte, doch Viktor fing seine Hände ab und umfasste seine Handgelenke mit den Fingern in dem Versuch ihn festzuhalten, bevor er ihn schließlich küsste.

„Ich weiß“, gab er mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurück, dann entließ er Charlies Hände, nahm seinen Koffer vom Bett und ging zum Kamin, wo er eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Sims nahm. „Sag Boris, ich komme wieder sobald ich kann.“ Mit diesen Worten warf der Bulgare das Pulver in die Flammen, die sofort ihre Farbe änderten, stieg hinein und war einen Moment später verschwunden. 

Charlies Kiefer mahlten in hilfloser Verzweiflung, während er auf die Stelle starrte, an der Viktor gerade noch gestanden hatte, dann ließ er sich aufs Sofa sinken. Auf einen Schlag schien alle Energie aus seinem Körper verschwunden zu sein und er fühlte sich völlig erledigt, als er in die Stille des Raumes sagte: „Pass auf dich auf.“

XXXXXX

Den Rest des Tages erlebte Charlie wie in Trance. Zwar erledigte er all seine Arbeiten gewissenhaft, doch er war weder mit dem Kopf noch mit dem Herzen bei der Sache. Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um seinen Freund, hoffend, dass er mit seiner Annahme über den Heiler falsch lag und bangend, dass er Viktor wieder nur mit Tränken vollpumpen würde, damit dieser in der Lage war auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Doch Charlies Versunkenheit rächte sich sofort, als ihn Jian beim Ausmisten des Geheges in einem unaufmerksamen Moment mit einem Flammenstoß erwischte. Es war zwar nur eine Stichflamme gewesen, mehr eine Warnung als alles andere, dennoch brannte der Ärmel von Charlies Mantel sofort lichterloh, so dass dieser eilig einen Löschzauber sprach, bevor er aus der Gefahrenzone apparierte. Hätte der Chinesische Feuerball es wirklich ernst gemeint, wäre von Charlie in diesem Moment nicht mehr als ein Haufen Asche übrig geblieben, doch so hatten die aufgenähten Drachenschuppen das schlimmste verhindert. Trotzdem hatte Charlie eine böse Verbrennung am Oberarm davon getragen, wie der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch bestätigte, noch bevor Charlie die Schmerzen merkte. 

Sobald er in seiner Hütte war, schlüpfte er vorsichtig aus dem versenkten Mantel und dem Pullover darunter. Vor Schmerz musste er fest die Zähne zusammen beißen, während er aus dem Schrank im Bad eine Flasche Jodtinktur und die Brandsalbe hervorholte, die zur Grundausstattung aller Drachenwärter gehörte. Der Anblick des rohen Fleisches an seinem Arm erregte bei Charlie keine Übelkeit mehr, zu oft war ihm in den ersten Jahren ähnliches passiert, doch nichtsdestotrotz tat es weh die Wunde zu säubern und dann Salbe darauf zu verteilen, bevor er sie mit einer Gaze bedeckte und mit Leinenbinden umwickelte. Seine Finger zitterten von den Nachwirkungen des Adrenalins, weshalb er sich, als er mit nacktem Oberkörper wieder zurück in den Wohnraum ging, einen Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. Nach dem Schock brauchte er erst einmal etwas zur Beruhigung, doch gerade als er den Alkohol in einem Schluck herunterkippen wollte, rauschten die Flammen, bevor Viktors Kopf in ihnen erschien.

„Hey Kratko“, begrüßte ihn der Bulgare strahlend. „Der Heiler hat mich bestätigt. Ich bin so gut wie geheilt. Morgen werde ich das erste Mal wieder trainieren.“

„Na, da gratuliere ich aber“, gab Charlie säuerlich zurück.

„Ach komm schon, freu dich wenigstens ein bisschen für mich“, verlangte Viktor, der nicht bereit war sich die gute Laune verderben zu lassen. „Du weißt wie sehr ich ins Team zurückwollte.“

„Verstehst du nicht, ich habe Angst um dich!“ erklärte Charlie aufgewühlt. „Angst davor, dass du wieder unnötige Risiken eingehst.“

„Ich werde vorsichtiger sein, ich verspreche es“, versicherte der Bulgare sofort.

Charlie schnaubte ungläubig. „Ja, genau. Ich wünschte, du würdest das Ernst meinen.“

„Das tue ich wirklich, Charlie“, entgegnete Viktor mit seinem besten Hundeblick, trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht seinen Freund zu überzeugen.

„Viktor, ich kenne dich“, antwortete Charlie. „Allein die Tatsache, dass du Hals über Kopf abgereist bist, kaum dass du wieder laufen konntest, zeigt doch, dass du nichts dazu gelernt hast.“

„Dass ich wieder spiele, heißt nicht, dass ich nicht auf mich acht geben werde“, hielt Viktor dagegen, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Binden um Charlies Oberarm. „Apropos, ist das ein Verband an deinem Arm?!“

„Nein, das trägt man heute so“, erwiderte der Rothaarige ätzend, doch der Bulgare ließ sich nicht mit dieser Antwort abspeisen.

„Was ist passiert?“ verlangte Viktor zu wissen.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass er unfair war, konnte Charlie den Vorwurf bei seiner Wortwahl nicht außen vor lassen. „Während du nicht da warst um mir den Rücken zu decken, hat Jian versucht mich einzuäschern.“

Bestürzt beugte sich Viktor etwas weiter in die Flammen. „Oh Gott, Charlie, soll ich kommen?“

Abwehrend schüttelte der Rotschopf den Kopf. „Nein, nicht meinetwegen. Komm, wenn dir danach ist, aber nicht für mich.“

Der innere Kampf war dem Bulgaren deutlich anzusehen, aber so sehr er auch zu seinem verletzten Freund flohen wollte, wusste er doch genau, dass er es nicht tun konnte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt bei dir sein, aber mein Trainer kriegt zu viel, wenn ich wieder ins Reservat abhaue, außerdem muss ich morgen sehr früh zum Workout.“

Etwas anderes hatte Charlie auch nicht erwartet und es wäre egoistisch von ihm Viktor deshalb Vorhaltungen zu machen, weshalb er stattdessen versuchte sich mit der Situation zu arrangieren und sich mit seinem Freund zu versöhnen. „Ich weiß. Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du auf dich aufpasst.“

„Das werde ich, ich versprech's“, erklärte der Bulgare voller Inbrunst. „Besser jedenfalls als du heute.“

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort und wenn ich dich noch einmal zusammenflicken muss, schwöre ich, dass ich dir dermaßen in den Hintern treten werde, dass du für den Rest des Jahres garantiert nicht mehr auf einem Besen sitzen kannst“, drohte ihm Charlie in einer Mischung aus Schalk und Ernsthaftigkeit, was Viktor mit einem Grinsen quittierte. „Ich werde dran denken.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, gab der Rothaarige zurück, indem er das Grinsen erwiderte. „Und jetzt geh schlafen, damit du morgen fit bist fürs Training.“

„Okay, gute Nacht, Charlie.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Tbc ...


	10. Love Someone

Kapitel 10: Love someone

'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You probably never loved someone like I do  
You probably never loved someone like I do

(Lukas Graham, Love Someone)

Im Gegensatz zum dem, was Charlie befürchtet hatte, schien das Training in den folgenden Wochen ohne größere Zwischenfälle zu verlaufen. Zwar machte Viktor durchwegs einen erschöpften Eindruck, wenn er sich bei seinem Freund via Flohnetz-Verbindung meldete, aber soweit Charlie es beurteilen konnte, ging es ihm gut. Natürlich konnte der Rothaarige nur seinen Kopf in den Flammen sehen, aber auf Charlies hartnäckige Nachfrage beteuerte der Bulgare, dass das Knie keine Probleme machte und ihm auch sonst nichts fehlte. Es war nur anstrengender als gedacht den Trainingsrückstand wieder aufzuholen und obwohl er Charlie wirklich vermisste, hatte der Verein deutlich gemacht, dass jegliche Reisen nach Rumänien in dieser Phase seinen Ausschluss aus dem Team bedeuten würden, weshalb Viktor sich Zähne knirschend in sein Schicksal ergab. Was bedeutete, dass auch Charlie keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich damit zu arrangieren, seinen Freund bis auf weiteres nur noch bei Kamingesprächen zu sehen, auch wenn es an ihren Nerven zerrte, je länger dieser Zustand dauerte, weshalb am Ende die Erleichterung über das Unbehagen siegte, als der Trainer und die Heiler Viktor Mitte Februar für fit genug hielten, um wieder ein Spiel zu bestreiten.

Trotzdem war diese Nachricht für Charlie eine zwiespältige Sache, zu frisch war die Erinnerung an den Sturz, daher weigerte er sich, obwohl ihn Viktor darum bat, ihn zum Quidditch Feld zu begleiten. Noch fühlte er sich nicht bereit seinen Freund wieder in Aktion zu sehen. Stattdessen würde Charlie in seiner Hütte auf eine Nachricht von Viktor warten, wie das Spiel ausgegangen war. Obwohl der Anpfiff erst am Nachmittag stattfinden würde, schlief der Rothaarige schlecht. Immer wenn er eindöste, wurde er von furchtbaren Träumen gequält, was dazu führte, dass er danach stundenlang wach lag und am Morgen übernächtigt, mit Kopfschmerzen und schlechter Laune aufstand. Zu gerne hätte er Viktor jetzt angefloht, um ihn noch einmal vor dem Spiel zu sehen, aber Charlie wusste, dass er seinem Freund in seiner momentanen Verfassung keine Hilfe sein würde, weshalb er sich am Ende dagegen entschied. So wie er den Bulgaren kannte, war er ohnehin völlig in seiner Konzentration versunken, so dass man ihm keinen Gefallen tat, wenn man ihn jetzt störte. 

Also versuchte Charlie sich abzulenken, indem er einfach seinem Alltag nachging und die Tiere versorgte, doch bis zum Mittag hatte er bereits alle seine Arbeiten erledigt, so dass er nach dem Essen nichts mehr zu tun hatte, als auf heißen Kohlen zu sitzen und zu warten. Hundert und ein Schreckensszenario spukte dabei durch Charlies Kopf, bis er es nicht mehr auf dem Sofa aushielt, sondern unruhig vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging. Verflucht, wenn er wenigstens wüsste, wie lange das Spiel noch andauerte, aber das konnte beim Quidditch ja stark variieren. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er in den nächsten Stunden etwas erfahren und wenn es ganz schlecht lief, spielten sie morgen immer noch. Frustriert raufte sich Charlie die Haare, während er am frühen Abend die Laterne anzündete und sich an den Tisch setzte, um seinen Monatsbericht für die Reservatsleitung zu verfassen. Doch gerade, als er das Tintenfass aufschraubte, loderten die Flammen im Kamin grün auf, bevor Viktor plötzlich erschien und schwungvoll auf den Kaminvorleger trat.

Sofort sprang Charlie auf die Beine und wollte ihm schon entgegen kommen, doch Viktor war schneller und hatte im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks den Abstand geschlossen. Scheinbar war er direkt nach dem Abpfiff in Charlies Hütte gefloht, denn er trug nach immer seine Quidditch-Sachen, die durch das Spiel voller Schlamm und Grasflecken waren. Seine Haare hatten sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und hingen ihm wirr in das gerötete Gesicht, doch er war glücklich, das war auf den ersten Blick zu sehen.

„Wir haben gewonnen“, sprudelte es aus Viktor heraus, kaum dass er Charlie erreicht hatte.

„Großartig, ich freue mich“, gab dieser zurück und er meinte es auch so. Was kümmerte es ihn schon, dass er vor Sorge tausend Tode gestorben war, wenn er seinen Freund jetzt so strahlen sah. Und auch Charlie war glücklich, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen: Das Knie hatte gehalten, Merlin sei Dank, dafür prangte unter Viktors linkem Auge ein handtellergroßer Bluterguss, der sich bis zum Jochbein zog. Noch war die Stelle rot und geschwollen, doch da Viktor nach dem Spiel offenbar keinen Heiler aufgesucht hatte, würde sie sich morgen bereits zu einem ausgewachsenen dunkelblauen Veilchen entwickelt haben. Auch wenn es nur eine Lappalie war, so hatte Charlies Blick etwas Missbilligendes, als er die Verletzung betrachtete, die Viktors Züge verunstaltete, so dass der Bulgare schuldbewusst den Kopf einzog. „Ich schwöre, der Klatscher hat meine Flugbahn gekreuzt und nicht umgekehrt. Ich konnte gar nicht ausweichen, bevor er mir mitten ins Gesicht geknallt ist“, setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, noch bevor Charlie ihn rügen konnte.

Abwehrend hob der Rothaarige die Hände. „Ich habe gar nichts gesagt.“

„Aber du hast darüber nachgedacht“, unterstellte ihm Viktor prompt. „Bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten, wirklich.“

„Gut, ich glaube dir und ich bin stolz auf dich, aber jetzt brauchst du erst mal eine Dusche“, entschied Charlie, während er den Bulgaren entschlossen rückwärts in die Richtung des Badezimmers schob.

Gespielt empört hob Viktor die dunklen Augenbrauen. „Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich stinke?“

„Wie ein Drachenhort.“ Ungestüm zog der Rothaarige seinem Freund das Trikot über den Kopf, zum einen weil er den Kontakt brauchte und zum anderen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Viktor wirklich nichts fehlte, was einer Behandlung bedurfte. Schon auf den ersten Blick konnte er die Prellungen und blauen Flecke sehen, die seinen Oberkörper gezeichnet hatten, doch er würde das jetzt nicht kommentieren. Quidditch war ein Vollkontaktsport, das hatte Charlie schon immer gewusst und solange Viktor keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, würde er einfach froh und glücklich darüber sein ihn wieder hier bei sich zu haben.

„Okay, aber nur wenn du mitkommst.“ Wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, machte Viktor sich nun ebenfalls an Charlies Pullover zu schaffen und streifte ihn ihm über den Kopf. Die Brandverletzung an seinem Oberarm hatte sich dank der Salbe inzwischen geschlossen, doch war noch immer als wütende rote Erhebung auf der blassen Haut des Rothaarigen zu erahnen und mahnte Viktor, wie gefährlich auch Charlies Job ständig war, weshalb er sich einem Impuls folgend, nach vorne lehnte und seinen Freund in einen hungrigen Kuss verwickelte. Merlin, er hatte ihm gefehlt. Wie oft hatte sich Viktor in den letzten Wochen selbst berührt und dabei vorgestellt, dass es Charlie war, der diese Dinge mit tat. Die Realität, ihn jetzt wirklich und wahrhaftig vor sich zu haben, sorgte davor, dass er vor Verlangen kaum noch an sich halten konnte. Auch Charlie fühlte bereits den Speichel in seinen Mund schießen, weshalb er seinem Freund ohne zu zögern Einlass gewährte und den Kuss erwiderte. Seit Viktor vor drei Wochen nach Bulgarien zurückgekehrt war, hatten sie keinen Sex mehr gehabt und er hatte nicht vor auch nur eine Minute länger als nötig zu warten, um das Versäumte nachzuholen.

Ohne viele Worte entledigten sie sich der restlichen Kleidung und warfen sie achtlos auf den Boden, kaum dass sie im Badezimmer angekommen waren. Die Duschkabine war fast zu eng für die beiden Männerkörper, doch das war nicht wichtig. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie die Nasszelle gemeinsam nutzten und für ihr Vorhaben brauchten sie auch nicht viel Platz. Wie ein warmer Regen prasselte das Wasser auf die Männer nieder, als sie begannen, sich gegenseitig mit Seife einzuschäumen. Vorsichtig ließ Charlie seine Hände über Viktors geschundenen Körper wandern, fühlte wie die Muskeln, die in den Wochen seiner Verletzungspause zurückgegangen waren, wieder hart und fest vom Training waren und sah dabei zu, wie der Chinesische Feuerball unter seinen Fingern zum Leben erwachte und unruhig hin und her zuckte. 

Auch Viktors Hände erkundeten Charlie während er ihn wusch, tasteten über das vertraute Muster aus Narben, welches seinen Körper bedeckte und folgte mit den Lippen dem Weg aus Sommersprossen von seinem Gesicht, seinen Hals hinunter bis zu seinem Oberkörper. Erregt bog Charlie das Kreuz durch, als Viktor vor ihm auf die Knie ging, um nun Charlies Bauch hinabzuküssen, bis er die Spur aus roten Haaren erreichte, die von seinem Bauchnabel bis zu seinem Schritt führte. Noch bevor er sein Glied erreicht hatte, zuckte Charlies Geschlecht bereits voller Vorfreude und als Viktor ihn in die Hand nahm, schnappte der Rothaarige überrascht nach Luft. Sein Rücken suchte Halt an der Wand hinter sich, während Viktor ihn zu pumpen begann und als der Bulgare seine Lippen um die empfindliche Spitze schloss, sackte Charlies Kopf nach hinten gegen die Fliesen, so dass das Wasser ungehindert auf sein Gesicht strömte, doch er fühlte es gar nicht. Fahrig fuhren seine Hände durch Viktors nasse Haare, vergruben sich in den langen Strähnen, während seine Welt sich auf das Gefühl reduzierte, das Viktors Mund in ihm auslöste.

Warm pulsierte das Verlangen durch seine Venen und sammelte sich als heißer Ball in seinen Hoden, bis Charlie glaubte schier explodieren zu können. „Viktor. Viktor, nicht“, keuchte er drängend, als er hart in die Haare des Bulgaren griff, um ihn von sich zu ziehen, was Viktor einen unwilligen Laut entlockte. „Ich will noch nicht kommen. Nicht so“, fügte Charlie stöhnend hinzu, so dass sich Viktor nach einem Moment widerstrebend von ihm löste, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal über Charlies Länge zu lecken. Ihre Lippen krachten aufeinander, kaum dass er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und Charlie konnte fühlen, wie Viktors Schaft sich an dem seinen rieb, was ihn haltlos in den Mund seines Freundes stöhnen ließ. Während seine linke Hand Halt an Viktors Schulter suchte, schloss sich seine rechte um das Glied des Bulgaren. Genießerisch ließ er seine Hand über das erigierte Fleisch gleiten, fühlte die pulsierenden Venen und fand den kleinen Schlitz in der Eichel, deren Vorhaut sich komplett zurückgezogen hatte. Jetzt war es an Viktor in seinen Mund zu stöhnen, als Charlies Zeigefinger neckend über die empfindliche Spitze fuhr und die Lusttropfen verteilte, die aus ihm herausquollen, bevor er Viktor in kontrollierten Bewegungen zu massieren begann.

Als sich ihre Lippen von einander trennten, waren die Pupillen beider Männer riesig vor Verlangen. Viktor atmete heftig und Charlies Lippen waren von der Reibung durch den Bart wund und geschwollen, dennoch küsste er sich seinen Weg über den Kiefer des Bulgaren bis zu der Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, von der er wusste, dass Viktor dort besonders empfindlich war, bevor er den nächsten Schritt wagte. Es war ein bisschen schwierig in der rutschigen Dusche nicht den Halt zu verlieren, als Charlie ein Bein vom Boden hob und es um Viktors Hüfte legte, dann dirigierte er das Glied des Bulgaren zu seinem Anus. Viktor, der Charlies Plan verstand, umfasste mit der linken Hand seinen Po um ihn zu stützten, während er die rechte in Charlies Hüfte grub. Obwohl der Winkel alles andere als günstig war, reichten die Lusttropfen und der Seifenfilm, der noch an Viktor haftete als Gleitmittel aus, um ihn ohne große Probleme in Charlie sinken zu lassen. 

Einen Moment verharrten die beiden Männer zitternd und schwer atmend, während das Wasser unvermindert auf sie niederregnete, dann begann sich Viktor zu bewegen. Mit jedem Stoß, pinnte er Charlie gegen die Wand hinter sich und hob ihn dabei ein Stück hoch, so dass der Rothaarige nur noch auf den Zehenspitzen stand, bevor der Bulgare sich wieder zurückzog und ihn die Kacheln herunterrutschen ließ. Unwillkürlich krallte Charlie seine Hand fester in Viktors Schulter, aus Angst den Halt zu verlieren, obwohl er selbst dann nicht hätte fallen können, wenn er abgerutscht wäre, so fest war er zwischen Viktor und der Wand eingeklemmt. Charlies Glied, welches zwischen ihren beiden Körpern hing, rieb sich an ihren Bäuchen und verteilte ohne Unterlass glitschige Tropfen auf ihrer Haut, bis Charlie es nicht mehr ertrug und seine freie Hand darum schloss. Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen, pumpte er sich im Rhythmus der Stöße, in denen Viktor in ihn drang. Der Bulgare hatte die Augen geschlossen, war völlig versunken in seinem Verlangen, während Charlie nicht wegsehen konnte, sondern die Lust, die Viktors Züge von innen geradezu glühen ließ, in sich aufsaugte. Auch Charlie merkte, wie er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Sein Körper kribbelte, als würden Ameisen unter seiner Haut direkt zu einem Punkt in seinem Unterleib laufen, sein Glied schwoll immer weiter an und seine Hoden waren geradezu schmerzhaft dick, bis er den Druck nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

„Viktor“, keuchte er laut in das Ohr des Bulgaren, als der Orgasmus ihn überrollte und sein Samen warm über seine Hand spritzte. Als sei dies das Zauberwort gewesen, öffnete sein Liebhaber in diesem Moment die Augen und suchte Charlies Blick, tauchte in den See aus Verlangen ein, den Charlies Mimik ausstrahlte, während er ein weiteres halbes Dutzend Male in ihn stieß, bevor auch er seine Erfüllung fand. „Charlie“, stöhnte Viktor auf, als er tief im Körper seines Freundes kam. Für einen Moment lockerte sich sein Griff in Charlies Kehrseite, so dass das Bein des Rothaarigen von Viktors Hüfte zu rutschen drohte, doch der Bulgare merkte es rechtzeitig und hielt es fest, um noch einen Moment weiter in ihm verweilen zu können. Erschöpft barg Charlie die Stirn an der Halsbeuge seines Freundes, während er darauf wartete, dass sich sein rasender Herzschlag beruhigte und auch Viktor regte sich nicht, sondern hatte die Wange auf Charlies nasses Haar gelegt, bis sein Glied erschlaffte und er aus seinem Freund herausrutschte.

Keiner von beiden hatte gemerkt, dass das Wasser, welches auf sie herab prasselte, längst kalt geworden war, so erhitzt waren ihre Körper, doch jetzt wo die Wellen der Leidenschaft langsam verebbten, wurde es doch unangenehm kühl, weshalb sie sich schließlich nur noch schnell die Körpersäfte abwuschen, bevor sie aus der Dusche traten und abtrockneten, um dann gemeinsam unter die warme Decke von Charlies Bett zu kriechen.

XXXXXX

Obwohl Viktor bereits am nächsten Tag zurück nach Bulgarien flohen musste, waren es schöne Stunden gewesen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Charlie wusste nun, dass Viktor an seinem Versprechen festhielt, was es leichter machte, ihn am Ende wieder gehen lassen zu müssen. 

In den nächsten Monaten verbrachte der Bulgare jeden spielfreien Tag im Reservat, wobei er die Zeit so gut es ging zwischen Charlie und seiner Ausbildung bei Boris aufteilte. Um keinen unnötigen Ärger mit seinem Verein heraufzubeschwören, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, Viktors Tätigkeit im Reservat bis auf weiteres geheim zu halten, was allerdings zur Folge hatte, dass sein Management die Trips zu Charlie als bloßes Vergnügen auffasste und ihn stark dafür rügte, aber da Viktor stets zum Training kam und in den Spielen seine Leistung abrief, konnten sie ihm nicht verbieten, seine freie Zeit in Rumänien zu verbringen. Auch wenn die Sofia Serpents nicht alle Spiele gewannen, lief es für den Verein seit Viktors Rückkehr wesentlich besser, so dass sie in der Tabelle der Liga immer weiter nach oben kletterten, bis sie beim letzten Spiel der Saison direkt hinter der führenden Mannschaft, den Plovdiv Parseltongues, angekommen waren, die zugleich die Gegner in diesem Match darstellten. 

Nachdem er sich in den letzten Monaten von Spiel zu Spiel entspannt hatte, lagen Charlies Nerven nun wieder blank. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Viktor im Angesicht des Meisterschaftstitels wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen könnte. Trotzdem war er sicher, es nicht ertragen zu können, sich ein weiteres Mal der Ungewissheit und des Wartens in seiner Hütte auszusetzen, weshalb Charlie trotz aller Zweifel beschloss das Spiel im Stadion zu sehen. Natürlich war Viktor sofort Feuer und Flamme und wollte ihm wieder ein Ticket für die Ehrenloge besorgen, doch dieses Mal lehnte Charlie ab. Nicht aus Angst dort noch einmal auf Viktors Eltern zu treffen, von denen sie seit dem Unfall nichts gehört hatten, sondern um eine Wiederholung der Ereignisse in jedem Falle auszuschließen.

„Seit wann bist du abergläubisch?“ neckte ihn der Bulgare, als Charlie ihm die Entscheidung mitteilte. 

„Seit ich dachte, ich hätte dich sterben sehen“, erwiderte Charlie bissig. „Also entweder sitze ich auf einem normalen Platz auf der Tribüne, oder ich komme gar nicht.“

Obwohl Viktor damit nicht glücklich war, fügte er sich nach langem Hin und Her schließlich und akzeptierte, dass Charlie das Spiel zwischen all den anderen Fans der Sofia Serpents ansehen würde. Der Platz des Rothaarigen war zwar ziemlich weit oben, doch das machte ihm nichts aus, da er dank seines Omniglases trotzdem einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung war das Match von Anfang an ganz anders, als das Endspiel des Schwarzmeer-Cups, was schon damit anfing, dass das Stadion am Stadtrand von Sofia auf einem verlassenen Industriegelände der Muggel lag. Außerdem waren die Spieler des Vereins in blau gekleidet und nicht in schwarz und rot wie bei der Nationalmannschaft. Viktors Teamkollegen waren in Bestform, spielten routiniert und konzentriert, was in einer schnellen Führung resultierte, auch wenn diese nur knapp war, die sie jedoch über die Dauer des Spiels nicht mehr aus der Hand gaben. Zwar war es so eng, dass der Goldene Schnatz der Mannschaft aus Plovdiv den Sieg gebracht hätte, doch die Sucherin der Parseltongues, die neu im Team war und noch nie gegen Viktor gespielt hatte, war sichtlich nervös und ließ sich von ihm in die Irre führen, was Viktor am Ende den Schnatz fangen ließ und den Serpents den Sieg brachte.

Das Stadion tobte vor Begeisterung und auch Charlie ließ sich von der Welle der Euphorie tragen, während er dabei zusah, wie das Team der Sofia Serpents auf dem Quidditch Feld landete. Jubelnd schlossen sich die Spieler in die Arme mit Viktor in ihrer Mitte und Charlie musste schwer an sich halten, um nicht zu ihnen hinunter zu stürmen und mit seinem Freund zu feiern. Stattdessen schoss er mit seiner magischen Kamera ein Foto nach dem anderen, als die Spieler von den Obersten der Liga beglückwünscht wurden und den Pokal überreicht bekamen, um den Moment für alle Ewigkeiten festzuhalten. Erst als sich Viktor mit seinen Teamkollegen in die Umkleidekabine zurückzog, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, verließ auch Charlie mit dem Strom der Besucher das Stadion und apparierte in Viktors Wohnung, um dort auf ihn zu warten.

XXXXXX

Nachdem sie gemeinsam gegessen und den Gewinn des Titels auf ihre Art gefeiert hatten, lagen Charlie und Viktor nebeneinander im Bett und beobachteten die Eulen vor dem Fenster, deren Zahl von Minute zu Minute zuzunehmen schien. Am Anfang hatte Charlie die Vögel noch hinein gelassen, doch irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben die Glückwünsche entgegen nehmen zu wollen, da es einfach zu viele waren. Den Kamin hatten sie bereits vorübergehend versiegelt, um der Flut von Flohnetz-Anrufen zu entkommen, die begonnen hatten, kaum dass Viktor in der Wohnung angekommen war. Wenigstens für die nächsten Stunden wollten sie versuchen etwas Privatsphäre zu haben, bevor Charlie zurück ins Reservat reisen musste. Eine Weile schwiegen sie einfach, die Glieder ineinander verwoben und genossen das matte Gefühl, das dem Sex nachfolgte, bis Viktor sich schließlich von Charlie löste und aufstand. Nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet ging er vom abgetrennten Schlafbereich hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ein Foto vom Couchtisch nahm und dann wieder zu Charlie zurückkehrte, um das Bild wortlos vor ihm auf der Decke abzulegen. 

Irritiert setzte sich Charlie auf und nahm das magische Foto in die Hand, um es näher zu betrachten. Es zeigte eine Frau, jung, blond und hübsch, die lächelnd auf und ab ging und dabei in die Kamera zwinkerte. „Wer ist das?“ 

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Viktor neben seinen Freund auf die Bettkante fallen. Dank seiner knappen Bekleidung konnte Charlie das neue Tattoo eines Ukrainischen Eisenbauchs sehen, das den rechten Oberschenkel des Bulgaren zierte und sich mit jeder seiner Bewegungen dehnte und streckte. „Ich glaube ihr Name ist Alexandra“, gab Viktor zurück, während er den Blick ebenfalls auf das Bild gerichtet hielt. „Mein Management hat sie als meine Begleitung zur Meisterschaftsfeier gebucht. Laut ihrem Lebenslauf ist sie eine aufstrebende Ballerina beim bulgarischen Staatsballett und könnte die Publicity für ihre Karriere gut gebrauchen. Was mich angeht, ist der Verein der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit ist meinen Namen mal wieder in den Nachrichten abseits des Sport ins Gespräch zu bringen.“

Das war zu erwarten gewesen, trotzdem konnte Charlie nicht verhindern, dass er bei dem Gedanken daran Viktor - wenn auch nur zum Schein - wieder mit einer Frau teilen zu müssen, den Stich der Eifersucht fühlte. „Nicht, dass ich deine Ehrlichkeit nicht zu schätzen weiß, aber warum zeigst du mir das?“ fragte er so neutral wie möglich nach. „Du weißt, dass du mir für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit des Vereins keine Rechenschaft ablegen musst.“

Der Bulgare nickte, dann nahm er seinem Freund das Foto aus der Hand und legte es auf den Nachttisch, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich zeige dir das, weil ich meinem Management sagen werde, dass ich nicht mit ihr zur Feier gehen will. Ich habe es satt mich zu verstecken und mich mit schönen Frauen zu zeigen, nur weil es von mir erwartet wird. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, werde ich stattdessen dich als meine Begleitung vorstellen.“

Überrascht suchte Charlie den Blick des anderen Mannes, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er die Tragweite dessen, was er da vorschlug, begriff. Die vielen Eulen und Flohnetz-Anrufe hatten Charlie eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon verschafft, wie sehr Viktor im Blick der Öffentlichkeit stand. Bislang tappte das Umfeld des Bulgaren, was seine sexuelle Orientierung und seinen Beziehungsstatus anbetraf, im Dunkeln, doch wenn er sich outete, war damit zu rechnen, dass er eine Flutwelle von unbekannten Ausmaßen lostrat. Ob Viktor sich darüber im Klaren war? Doch alles, was Charlie in seinen Augen sah, war feste Entschlossenheit. „Aber was ist mit den Konsequenzen, wenn du dich outest?“ hielt Charlie trotzdem dagegen. „Mit deinen Eltern und deiner Karriere?“ Obwohl Viktor sich Mühe gab es nicht zu zeigen, hatte Charlie doch bemerkt, wie enttäuscht sein Freund darüber war, dass seine Familie nicht zum Spiel gekommen war. Egal was zwischen ihnen stand, sie waren immer noch seine Eltern und auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete, würde Viktor wohl nie aufhören auf eine Versöhnung mit ihnen zu hoffen.

Allein ihre Erwähnung sorgte dafür, dass ein harter Zug um den Mund des Bulgaren erschien.„Meinen Eltern werde ich vorher einen Brief schreiben, um sie zu warnen. Was sie daraus machen, ist dann ihre Sache, aber ich bin nicht mehr bereit mich ihretwegen zu verstellen. Was den Verein angeht, können sie mich nicht rauswerfen nur weil ich schwul bin, dafür bin ich zu gut. Sie brauchen mich, selbst dann, wenn die Presse mich nach der Feier niedermachen sollte. Und die Fans werden damit klar kommen müssen, dass ich bin wie ich bin. Mein Leben gehört ihnen nicht. Ab jetzt spiele ich für mich und nur für mich und wem es nicht gefällt, der kann mich mal. Aber wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, verstehe ich das. Du hast den Trubel nie gewollt und ich befürchte, dass die Heuler danach nicht nur bei mir ankommen werden, falls du ja sagst. Es mag egoistisch sein, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du mich bei meinem Coming out unterstützen wirst.“

Mit einem Gefühl zwischen Bewunderung und Zweifeln ließ Charlie die Worte des Bulgaren auf sich wirken. Bisher hatte er immer nur an die Konsequenzen für Viktor gedacht, wenn es darum gegangen war, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Dass er sich selbst damit genauso dem Fokus der Öffentlichkeit aussetzen würde, war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Vermutlich würde die Reservatsleitung die Hetzjagd gegen einen ihrer Drachenwärter nicht unbedingt begrüßen, aber Charlie baute darauf, dass sie so weit ab von jeglicher Zivilisation waren, dass es allenfalls bei ein paar wütenden Eulen bleiben würde. Das Gute war, dass seine Familie und Freunde über Viktor Bescheid wussten und keinen Schock erleiden würden, wenn ihre Beziehung öffentlich wurde und Charlie würde es nie wieder tolerieren müssen, dass Viktor sich zum Schein mit Frauen oder Männern ablichten ließ. Trotzdem, wenn er jetzt ja sagte, würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Es würde in jeder Zeitung zu lesen sein, dass Viktor und er ein Paar waren. 

„Du hast recht, ich habe mit dem Quidditch-Zirkus nie etwas zu tun haben wollen“, begann Charlie nach einem Moment des Grübelns. „Ich wollte dich, aber ohne das Drumherum, doch inzwischen weiß ich, dass das nicht geht. Es war unfair zu glauben, ich könnte dich haben und dich gleichzeitig in deinem Leben als Star allein lassen. Du kennst mich, ich bin nicht der Mann, der gerne im Mittelpunkt steht. Ich liebe die Einsamkeit und mein Leben mit den Drachen, aber dich liebe ich mehr und wenn du bereit bist, die Welt an unserer Beziehung teilhaben zu lassen, dann bin ich es auch und deshalb werde ich mit dir zur Meisterschaftsfeier gehen. Ganz egal was die Anderen darüber denken werden.“

Überwältigt schloss Viktor den anderen Mann in die Arme. Es war das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen das magische Wort ausgesprochen hatte. Lange waren sie nicht dazu bereit gewesen und vielleicht hatten sie auch Angst davor gehabt, die Gefühle für einander als das zu betiteln was sie waren: Liebe. So viel lag in diesen fünf Buchstaben: Zuneigung, Verlangen, Zärtlichkeit, aber auch Vergebung, Hingabe und Verpflichtung. Es jetzt aus Charlies Mund zu hören war für Viktor wie die Erfüllung eines lange gehegten Traumes, der beinah größer war als der Gewinn des Meisterschaftstitels. Natürlich hatte er für eine positive Antwort gebetet, aber dass Charlie bereit war jetzt mit allen Konsequenzen an seiner Seite zu stehen, war mehr als er in seinen kühnsten Träumen zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Der Klos in seinem Hals, den die Gefühle in ihm auslösten, schien zu dick, um sprechen zu können, weshalb er sich nur ein Wort abrang, bevor er sein Gesicht in den dichten roten Haaren seines Freundes vergrub: „Danke.“

Tbc ...


	11. Shut up and dance

Kapitel 11: Shut up and dance

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me

(Walk the Moon, Shut up and dance)

„Wie ich sehe ich aus?“ Mit einem koketten Grinsen drehte sich Viktor zu seinem Freund, der bei seinem Anblick einen bewundernden Pfiff ausstieß. Der blaue Anzug war maßgeschneidert worden und saß mit dem schwarzen Hemd perfekt. Zwar lag er eng an und betonte gleichzeitig Viktors breite Schultern, aber er ließ doch so viel Spielraum, dass die Nähte selbst dann nicht platzen würden, wenn Viktor seine Muskeln spielen ließ. Ohne Zweifel würde es der Bulgare in diesem Aufzug auf das Cover der „Witch Weekly“ schaffen, doch es war nicht nur sein Äußeres, das heute eine besondere Anziehungskraft ausübte. Tatsächlich schien Viktor geradezu von innen zu strahlen, so als wären die Strapazen der letzten Tage ausradiert, in denen ein Termin den anderen jagte und dazwischen endlose Diskussionen mit Viktors Manager via Flohnetz oder auch persönlich lagen. Sogar am heutigen Tag, noch vor wenigen Stunden, hatte es der Mann nicht aufgegeben seinem Protegé seinen Plan sich zu outen ausreden zu wollen, doch Viktor war unbeirrbar geblieben. Egal welche Folgen ihm prophezeit wurden, er wollte das unbedingt durchziehen.

„Du wirst sie alle umwerfen“, erklärte Charlie ehrlich. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund, der sich ganz natürlich bewegte, kam sich der Rothaarige in seinem schwarzen Zweireiher mit dem weißen Hemd irgendwie verkleidet vor. Seit er denken konnte, hatte sich Charlie nie viel aus Kleidung gemacht und für die Drachen und die Besuche im Dorf waren seine Pullover oder T-Shirts stets ausreichend gewesen. Dass er überhaupt einen Anzug besaß, hatte Charlie seiner Mutter zu verdanken, die ihn in einem Laden für gebrauchte Kleidung erstanden hatte, als vor ein paar Jahren eine Großtante väterlicherseits gestorben war und sie mit der ganzen Familie zur Beerdigung gereist waren. Seitdem war dies sein Anzug für alle Gelegenheiten gewesen, zu denen man nicht in Jeans erscheinen konnte, doch obwohl er sonst nie mit seinem Aussehen haderte, wurde Charlie nun schmerzlich bewusst, wie farblos er neben Viktor wirken würde.

Als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen, schloss Viktor den Abstand zu ihm und wischte ein imaginäres Staubkorn von Charlie Ärmel, wobei er ihn mit einem warmen Blick bedachte. „Du siehst aber auch toll aus“, versuchte er den Rothaarigen wieder aufzubauen, indem er Charlies Hand in die seine nahm und sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken streichelte.

„Neben dir wird man mich gar nicht wahrnehmen“, entgegnete Charlie düster. „Und wenn, werden sich die Leute vermutlich nur fragen, wer der Typ in dem billigen Anzug ist.“

„Das ist nicht wahr und selbst wenn, kommt es nicht darauf an, was man anhat, sondern wer in den Sachen steckt und wir wissen beide, dass du dich da bei Merlin nicht zu verstecken brauchst“, gab Viktor fest zurück, bevor er Charlie auf die Wange küsste und dann einen Blick auf die Uhr über dem Kamin warf. „Es ist Zeit. Wir müssen los.“

Um gemeinsam bei der Feier anzukommen, hatten sich der Trainer und die Spieler mit ihren Begleitungen im Vereinsgebäude der Sofia Serpents verabredet, von wo aus sie per Portschlüssel zur Villa reisen würden, in der die Party stattfand. Trotz Viktors aufmunternden Worten war Charlie mehr als nervös. Zwar hatte Viktor seine Kollegen wissen lassen, dass er der Ballerina abgesagt hatte, doch mit wem er stattdessen kommen würde, hatte er nicht verraten. Daher würde das Zusammentreffen praktisch Charlies Generalprobe sein, bevor er auf der Feier der Presse und den restlichen Anwesenden vorgestellt wurde und er hatte sich vorgenommen beim Team einen guten Eindruck machen zu wollen. Einige der Spieler kannte Viktor seit Jahren und in seinem Leben als Star kamen sie dem noch am nächsten, was Charlie als Freunde bezeichnen würde. 

Tatsächlich waren sie die Letzten, die ankamen und wurden bereits erwartet. Vierzehn Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet, als Charlie kurz nach seinem Freund aus dem Kamin stieg. Oh Merlin, auf was hatte er sich da eingelassen … Für einen Moment war Charlie versucht, einfach wieder rückwärts in die Feuerstelle zu steigen und in Viktors Wohnung zu flohen, doch dann atmete er tief durch, bevor er mit einem zittrigen Lächeln in die Runde blickte. Ein paar der Anwesenden sahen skeptisch drein, andere überrascht, doch keiner schien ihm auf Anhieb Ablehnung entgegen zu bringen, was Charlie erst einmal beruhigte. 

Der Trainer war leicht auszumachen, da er der Älteste im Raum war und die beiden weiblichen Jägerinnen erkannte Charlie sofort vom Finalspiel, obwohl sie ihre Trikots zur Feier des Tages gegen Kleider getauscht hatten. Den Hüter und die drei Treiber hätte er auf der Straße nicht wiedererkannt, aber hier waren sie eindeutig an den blauen Anzügen zu erkennen, den gleichen wie auch Viktor einen trug. Der blonde Hüter, ein Hühne von einem Mann, musterte Charlie ungeniert von oben bis unten, und der Rothaarige merkte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, doch bevor er viel tun konnte, als den neugierigen Blick zu erwidern, hatte Viktor ihn schon am Arm gepackt und neben sich gezogen. Nach wie vor erstreckte sich Charlies Bulgarisch auf die paar wenige Wörter, die Viktor ihm beigebracht hatte, daher konnte er nur vom Tonfall schließen, dass er über ihn sprach, während seine Hand auf Charlies Arm lag und er auch keine Anstalten machte sie fortzunehmen. Charlie schluckte schwer. Jetzt würde es sich entscheiden, ob sie hier bereits mit Gegenwind zu rechnen hatten, oder ob das Team die Neuigkeit neutral aufnahm. Im Vorfeld hatte Viktor sich ihretwegen nicht allzu viele Sorgen gemacht, doch Charlie hatte sich nicht getraut optimistisch zu sein, um am Ende nicht enttäuscht zu werden. Aber seine Sorge schien unbegründet, da zwei der Treiber lachten, bevor der eine von ihnen grinsend etwas erwiderte, das ihm einen Seitenhieb von seiner Begleitung einbrachte. 

Nun lachte Viktor ebenfalls, was auch Charlie dazu bewog etwas breiter zu lächeln, dann wandte sich sein Freund zu ihm. „Fidan hat gerade gesagt, dass er erleichtert ist, dass ich schwul bin, dann bleiben mehr Frauen für ihn übrig.“ Der Angesprochene rieb sich übertrieben dramatisch den Arm, dann zuckte er entschuldigend die Achseln und sagte etwas zu der Frau an seiner Seite, während Viktor nacheinander die übrigen Teammitglieder vorstellte. „Das sind der Trainer Radko Baratkov, unser Hüter Zelko, Fidan hatten wir ja schon, die anderen Treiber Georgi und Vanja und unsere beiden Jägerinnen Liljana und Jannika.“ Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Namen winkten die Teammitglieder ihm zu, was Charlie mit einem freundlichen Nicken erwiderte, bevor Viktor fortfuhr. „Ich würde dich ja gerne auch mit ihren Begleitungen bekannt machen, habe allerdings keinen Schimmer von den Namen, daher werden sie dir diese selbst verraten müssen.“

Nachdem Viktor dies auch auf Bulgarisch kundgetan hatte, flossen noch mehr Namen, von denen Charlie schon im nächsten Moment die Hälfte vergessen hatte, dann war die peinliche Prozedur vorbei und der Rothaarige atmete so unauffällig wie möglich auf. Entweder hatten seine Kollegen Viktors Geheimnis bereits geahnt oder sie kümmerten sich lieber um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, denn während sie auf den Zeitpunkt der Weiterreise warteten, schenkten sie ihm nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als den anderen Begleitern.

Der Portschlüssel, welcher auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes lag, hatte treffender Weise die Form eines Quaffels. Als der Zeitpunkt der Aktivierung näher rückte, bildeten die Teammitglieder und ihre Begleitungen einen Kreis um den Tisch und legten einen Finger auf den Spielball, wobei Charlie zwischen Viktor und Zelko, dem Hüter, eingequetscht wurde. Da sie so viele waren, standen sie dicht an dicht, so dass sich Charlies Schultern bei jeder Bewegung an beiden Männern rieben, doch bevor der Rothaarige dies als unangenehm empfinden konnte, kam schon das vertraute Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel, bevor der Portschlüssel zu leuchten anfing und sie plötzlich aus dem Zimmer katapultierte.

XXXXXX

Die Villa vor der sie ankamen, war einfach nur riesig. Vermutlich hätte der Fuchsbau drei Mal in ihr Platz gefunden, doch im Gegensatz zu Charlies Elternhaus, das zusammengeschustert und baufällig anmutete, war die Villa der pure Luxus. Einsam in den Hügeln vor der Stadt gelegen und mit einem riesigen umzäunten Grundstück vor den Augen der Muggel verborgen, tummelten sich im Garten seltene magische Geschöpfe zwischen exotischen Pflanzen, während Hauselfen den ankommenden Gästen die Garderobe abnahmen und sie mit verschiedenen Aperitifs und Fingerfood versorgten. Im Brunnen vor dem Haus tummelten sich lebendig gewordene Statuen von Nixen und Wassermännern und verzauberte Glühwürmchen malten Muster in die Luft, indem sie mal hier hin und mal dort hin flogen. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Charlie noch nie so viel Pracht gesehen. Laut Viktors Aussage gehörte das Anwesen einem Vereinsfunktionär, der sein Vermögen mit der Entwicklung von Rennbesen gemacht hatte und mehr Galleonen besaß, als man im größten Verlies von Gringotts unterbringen konnte. 

In dem Versuch sich sein Staunen nicht anmerken zu lassen, ging Charlie an Viktors Hand zu dem breiten Portal vor dem Eingang der Villa, während rechts und links von ihnen bereits die Reporter lauerten und ein Foto nach dem anderen schossen. Grelle Blitze explodierten vor Charlies Augen, als die Kameras klickten, so dass er sich fast blind von seinem Freund führen lassen musste, der seinen Weg zurücklegte, als würde er tagein und tagaus nichts anderes tun. In dem Versuch sich gegenseitig zu übertönen riefen die Journalisten Viktor an, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und vielleicht ein paar Worte an ihn richten zu können, doch der Bulgare hatte nur ein unverbindliches Lächeln für die Presse, bevor er - Charlies Hand fest umklammernd - dem Rest des Teams folgte, das bereit im Inneren der Villa verschwunden war. 

Obwohl die Eingangshalle genauso großzügig geschnitten war wie der Garten, waren so viele Menschen anwesend, dass man sich kaum bewegen konnte. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Dutzende Zauberer und Hexen in festlichen Roben, Kleidern und Anzügen reckten die Hälse, als das Team eintraf. Trotz der Enge schafften es die unzähligen Gäste zurückzuweichen und einen freien Gang zu schaffen, durch den die Sofia Serpents laufen konnten, während die Leute frenetisch klatschten und johlten. Charlie merkte, wie er vor Aufregung zitterte, doch Viktors Hand in der seinen war ruhig, warm und fest, wie ein Anker der ihn erdete und verhinderte, dass er in Panik geriet. Er war nicht allein, erinnerte er sich, gemeinsam würden sie das durchstehen.

Je näher sie dem Saal kamen, in dem der offizielle Teil der Feier stattfinden sollte, desto lauter wurde die Musik, so dass sie es nach und nach schaffte den Lärm der Menschen zu übertönen und als Charlie und Viktor am Ziel ankamen, erkannte der Rothaarige, dass sie von einer angesagten Zaubererband kam, welche live auf der Feier auftrat. Der Raum war wohl als Ballsaal gedacht, wovon der riesige, kristallene Kronleuchter zeugte, der unter der Decke hing, doch im Moment waren Tische auf der Tanzfläche verteilt und Diener warteten darauf, die Gäste zu ihren Plätzen zu geleiten. Auch hier wurden sie von Menschen empfangen, die sie ansprachen und beglückwünschten und Viktor musste unzählige Hände schütteln, während sie den Saal durchmaßen. Der weiße Marmor, mit dem der Fußboden ausgelegt war, klang dumpf bei jedem ihrer Schritte, als sie einer Elfe folgten, die ihnen den Weg zu dem Tisch zeigte, der für das Team reserviert worden war.

Nervös zuckten Charlies Augen hin und her, wanderten über die riesigen verzauberten Gemälde an den Wänden und die vielen Leute, die neugierig den Mann musterten, der die ganze Zeit Viktor Krums Hand hielt. Es kam einer Erlösung gleich, als sie endlich ihre Plätze erreicht hatten und Charlie sich neben seinen Freund setzen konnte, doch wenn er glaubte, dass sie jetzt ihre Ruhe hatten, hatte er weit gefehlt, denn kaum dass sie sich auf ihre Stühle sinken ließen und eine Hauselfe ihnen Getränke eingoss, kamen schon wieder Gratulanten an ihren Tisch. Geduldig lauschte Viktor ihren Lobeshymnen, beantwortete ihre Fragen und stellte seinen Begleiter vor und auch Charlie wurde von Zeit zu Zeit ins Gespräch verwickelt, wobei er immer wieder betonte, wie stolz er auf Viktor war und wie sehr er sich freute, heute mit ihm hier zu sein. Als endlich ein Gong ertönte, der den Beginn des offiziellen Teils der Feier markierte und die Gäste zu Tisch bat, hätte Charlie vor Erleichterung fast geseufzt. Noch war der Abend lange nicht zu Ende, doch schon jetzt wuchs bei ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er tausend Mal lieber Schubkarren voller Drachenmist entsorgte, als noch einmal so einer Veranstaltung beizuwohnen. Sein Gesicht schmerzte vom angestrengten Lächeln, doch nach den glücklichen Blicken zu urteilen, die Viktor ihm zuwarf, machte er seine Sache gut.

Auf ein Zeichen eines Dieners erschienen wie von Zauberhand exotische Speisen auf den Tellern, von denen Charlie nur ahnen konnte, was sie darstellten, doch obwohl er den ganzen Tag über kaum etwas gegessen hatte, stocherte er nur in seinem Menü herum. Viktor neben ihm hatte trotz allem einen gesunden Appetit, doch er selbst war einfach zu aufgeregt, um viel herunter schlingen zu können, stattdessen versuchte er etwas leichten Smalltalk mit den anderen Teammitgliedern am Tisch zu führen, was sich aber aufgrund der Sprachbarriere als schwierig herausstellte. Gang für Gang erschien auf den Tellern, von der Suppe bis zum Dessert, bis auch der letzte Magen gefüllt war, dann wurden die Reste abgetragen und ein grauhaariger Mann im Anzug erklomm die Bühne. 

Die nächsten Stunden verging mit endlosen Reden von Vereinsfunktionären, Sponsoren und anderen Offiziellen, von denen Charlie kein Wort verstand und an deren Ende jedes Mal ein Toast ausgesprochen wurde, bei dem alle ihre Gläser erhoben und auf den Gewinn der Meisterschaft tranken, so dass der Rothaarige mit jeder Rede mehr angeschwipst war. Auch Viktor wurde enthemmter, was Charlie daran merkte, dass sein Freund eine Hand auf sein Knie gelegt hatte, doch in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand von angetrunkener Glückseligkeit machte ihm dies nichts aus. Als endlich der letzte Redner gesprochen hatte und das letzte Glas zum Wohle des Teams geleert worden war, wurden die Gäste aufgefordert sich zu erheben. Die Tische glitten durch einen Zauber an die Wände, die Stühle stapelten sich auf und die Band begann erneut zu spielen, um den zwanglosen Teil des Abends einzuläuten, wobei dies für das Team erneut unzähliges Händeschütteln, Gespräche und Glückwünsche bedeutete, bis auf einmal hinter ihnen eine bekannte Stimme ertönte.

„Sinüt mi (Mein Sohn).“

Sofort merkte Charlie, wie Viktor sich versteifte. Mit einem Mal war das watteweiche Gefühl des Alkohols wie weggeblasen. „Tatko (Papa)“, gab der Bulgare die Begrüßung zurück, während er sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte und Charlie tat es ihm gleich. Jetzt wo sie sich gegenüber standen erkannte der Rothaarige, dass Viktor in etwa genauso groß war wie sein Vater, doch durch das jahrelange Training war er um einiges breiter als der eher hagere Mann, was diesen jedoch nicht weniger einschüchternd wirken ließ. Zwar war Krum Senior wie die anderen Gäste auf der Feier elegant gekleidet, doch auf seinem Gesicht lag keine Freude über den Gewinn der Meisterschaft. Stattdessen sah er seinen Sohn finster an, wobei er Charlies Anwesenheit einfach ignorierte. 

„Zatova reshikhte da ni donesete poveche sram (Du hast also beschlossen, noch mehr Schande über uns zu bringen)“, sagte er gerade so laut, dass nur Viktor und Charlie es hören konnten, während er gleichzeitig einen Schritt auf die Beiden zumachte.

Stolz reckte Viktor das Kinn nach oben. „Ne, reshikh nai-nakraya da zastana dokrai koi sum (Nein, ich habe beschlossen, endlich dazu zu stehen, wer ich bin).“

„Kato izkhvürlite karierata si vsichko, za koeto rabotikhme tolkova usileno (Indem du deine Karriere wegwirfst und alles, wofür wir so hart gearbeitet haben) ?“ hakte Krum Senior verächtlich nach.

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, dann fasste er demonstrativ nach Charlies Hand und hielt sie fest. „Kato se pokazvam s müzha, kogoto obicham i rabotikh usileno, ne ti(Indem ich mich mit dem Mann zeige, den ich liebe und ich habe hart gearbeitet, nicht du).“

Unsicher darüber, was er tun sollte, blickte Charlie von einem zu anderen. Zwar verstand er nicht worüber die Beiden sprachen, aber es war Krum Senior deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, was er von dieser Geste und den Worten hielt, als er seinem Sohn entgegen spuckte: „Togava ste süshto tolkova idiot, kolkoto i toi (Dann bist du genauso ein Idiot wie er).“

„Ama znachenie kakvo kazvash. Tezi vremena svürshvat. (Es ist egal was du sagst, diese Zeiten sind vorbei).“ Um Viktors Mund erschien ein harter Zug, dann versuchte er sich an seinem Vater vorbeizuschieben, der ihn jedoch am Ärmel packte und festhielt. Sofort war Charlie in Alarmbereitschaft und wollte seinem Freund zur Hilfe eilen, doch dieser bedeutete ihm durch einen Blick sich daraus zu halten. Das hier musste er selbst regeln.

Die Augen des Älteren glitzerten kalt und der Ton in seiner Stimme war sogar noch kälter, als er seinen Sohn wissen ließ: „Ako si trügenete sega, veche ne ste moi sin (Wenn du jetzt gehst, bist du nicht länger mein Sohn).“

Auch wenn ihn die Worte schmerzten, war Viktor nicht bereit wieder klein bei zu geben. Stattdessen schüttelte er die Hand seines Vaters ab, bevor er erwiderte: „Samo che znaesh, veche ne süm tolkova dülüg (Nur dass du es weißt, das bin ich schon lange nicht mehr).“

Ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ließ Viktor seinen Vater stehen und stürmte davon, wobei er Charlie an der Hand mit sich zog - nur um einige Meter entfernt so plötzlich stehen zu bleiben, dass der Rothaarige beinah in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. „Wollen wir tanzen?“ fragte er mit einer fahrigen Geste hinüber zur Mitte des Saals, wo sich ein paar Gäste ungezwungen zum Takt der Musik wiegten.

Erschrocken suchte Charlie den Blick seines Freundes. Auch wenn er von dem Gespräch kein Wort verstanden hatte, war es offensichtlich, dass der Bulgare aufgewühlt war, doch war er sich wirklich im Klaren darüber, was er hier vorschlug? Zwar war er in seiner Schulzeit ein ganz passabler Tänzer gewesen, doch das war lange her. Seitdem hatte er nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt seine Fähigkeiten zu trainieren und mit Viktor hatte er noch nie getanzt. Es jetzt vor so vielen Menschen zu versuchen, konnte gut in einer Blamage enden. In jedem Fall war es ein mehr als eindeutiges Statement. „Bist du sicher?“

„Das bin ich“, entgegnete der Bulgare mit einer Entschlossenheit, um die ihn Charlie beneidete und er fragte sich, ob Viktor nur deshalb so weit gehen wollte, weil es seinem Vater den letzten Stich in sein schwarzes Herz geben würde. „Ich brauchte das jetzt. Lass mich einfach führen, der Rest wird schon, du wirst sehen.“

Obwohl Charlies Zweifel damit noch lange nicht ausgeräumt waren, nickte er dennoch, bevor er sich von Viktor an der Hand zur Tanzfläche ziehen ließ. Dort angekommen war der Rothaarige einen Moment lang verunsichert, wo er Viktor anfassen sollte, doch dann kam ihm dieser zuvor und nahm Charlies rechte Hand in die seine, bevor er die Andere in Charlie Kreuz legte. Ganz still standen sie zwischen den anderen Gästen, versuchten den Rhythmus in sich aufzunehmen und ein Gefühl für die Musik zu entwickeln. Charlie war sich der Augen, die auf ihnen ruhten, sehr bewusst und er war sich sicher, von Krum Seniors Blick ein Loch in den Rücken gebrannt zu bekommen, was seine Nervosität nur noch verstärkte, dann sagte ihm ein Druck in seinem Rücken und an seiner Hand, dass es losging, so dass der Rothaarige zaghaft den ersten Schritt machte – leider in die falsche Richtung. Oh Mann, das würde bestimmt in einer Katastrophe enden. Abgesehen davon, dass sein Herz bis in seinen Hals hinauf schlug, hatte Charlie noch nie den Part des Mädchens getanzt und keine Ahnung wie er sich bewegen sollte. Am Anfang stolperte er eher, als dass er tanzte, da er die Signale des Bulgaren nicht richtig deutete und ihm daher mehrfach auf die Füße trat, doch Viktor hatte die Kraft und den Willen ihn zu führen, so dass Charlie irgendwann aufhörte dagegen anzukämpfen, sondern sich einfach fallen ließ.

„Guck nicht runter“, verlangte der Bulgare, indem er ihn so nah an sich zog, dass Charlies Nase fast die seine berührte. „Sieh einfach nur mich an.“

Auch wenn es Charlie schwer fiel, der Aufforderung zu folgen, zwang er sich doch den Blick zu heben. Er war überrascht, als er Viktor lächeln sah, hatte er doch erwartet, dass der Andere nach dem hitzigen Wortwechsel immer noch mindestens so angespannt war wie er selbst, doch entweder war der Bulgare ein guter Schauspieler oder der Tanz gefiel ihm so gut, wie es sein Gesichtsausdruck glauben machen wollte. Trotzdem konnte Charlie es nicht lassen nachzufragen: „Was hat dein Vater gewollt?“

„Das ist nicht mehr wichtig“, gab Viktor zurück, doch der Schatten, der dabei über sein Gesicht zog, strafte seine Worte Lügen. „Er ist jetzt Vergangenheit und du bist meine Zukunft.“ Trotz seiner Nervosität versuchte Charlie zu lächeln, als er diese Liebeserklärung hörte, auch wenn er nicht mit dem ganzen Herzen dabei war, was Viktor fragend die Augenbrauen hochziehen ließ. „Was ist los? Wovor hast du Angst?“

„Dass ich dich vor ihm und allen anderen Leuten blamiere?“ gab Charlie das Offensichtliche zurück, doch Viktor schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das kannst du gar nicht. Mit dir hier zu tanzen ist das Beste, was ich mir vorstellen kann und selbst wenn du mir die ganze Zeit auf die Füße treten würdest, gäbe es nichts, was ich lieber täte. Aber das tust du gar nicht. Eigentlich finde ich sogar, dass wir das schon ganz gut machen.“

Tatsächlich hatte Charlie den Eindruck, dass sie sich so langsam auf einander einspielten. Je länger sie tanzten, desto flüssiger wurden ihre Bewegungen und Charlie musste zugeben, dass sie recht gut miteinander harmonierten, was ihn dazu brachte Krum Senior und die anderen Menschen um sie herum mit der Zeit auszublenden. Es war nicht so, dass er sie vergaß, aber sie erschienen ihm plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so wichtig wie zuvor. In einem Anfall von Übermut wagte er es sogar, seine Hand von Viktors Schulter in den Nacken unter den Pferdeschwanz gleiten zu lassen, um dort über die harten Muskelstränge zu streicheln. 

„Nun ja, ich denke, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen“, gab der Rothaarige zurück und er sah dabei so zum Anbeißen aus, dass Viktor gar nicht anders konnte als ihn zu küssen. Vergessen waren sein Vater, die Gäste und die Reporter. Es war ihm schlicht und einfach egal. Sollten sie ruhig sehen, dass er sich nicht scheute seine Zuneigung zu Charlie offen zu zeigen. Alles was zählte, war dass sie einander hatten, mit der Welt würden sie schon fertig werden.

XXXXXX

Verschlafen streckte Charlie die schweren Glieder, bevor er müde in den Raum hinein blinzelte, wobei er ein dumpfes Pochen hinter seinen Augen fühlte. Merlin, scheinbar hatte er gestern doch ein bisschen zu tief ins Glas geguckt. Vage erinnerte sich der Rothaarige wie sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Kamin gestolpert und todmüde ins Bett gefallen waren. Doch obwohl auch Viktor angetrunken gewesen war, war er offenbar schon aufgestanden. Nicht Willens das warme Bett zu verlassen, schloss Charlie erneut die Augen, doch es war egal wie er sich auch hinlegte, ständig drückte seine Blase, so dass er es aufgab wieder schlafen zu wollen. Aus dem Zimmer hinter dem Raumteiler hörte er das leise Rascheln einer Zeitung, was ihn schließlich dazu brachte sich aufzusetzen und die Beine aus dem Bett zu strecken. Als er sich hoch kämpfte, war ihm übel und ein bisschen schwindelig, doch er versuchte das Unwohlsein zu ignorieren, während er tapfer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend ins Badezimmer ging, um sich zu erleichtern. Nachdem er wieder zurückkam und Viktor am Tisch sitzend vorfand, war der Druck zwar weg, dafür war ihm immer noch kodderig im Kopf. Der Bulgare schien bereits geduscht zu haben, denn er wirkte frisch und kein bisschen übernächtigt, während er vertieft die Zeitung las, doch beim Geräusch der Schritte sah er auf und schenkte Charlie ein mitleidiges Lächeln. 

„Merlin, Kratko, du siehst ja wirklich erbärmlich aus.“

„Danke, sehr nett, dass du das bemerkst“, gab Charlie sarkastisch zurück. „Ich befürchte ich habe es gestern doch ein bisschen übertrieben, aber wie kommt es, dass du schon wieder so fit bist? Du hattest doch mindestens genauso viel Alkohol wie ich.“

„Ich habe ganz einfach einen schnellen Stoffwechsel“, erklärte Viktor schulterzuckend. „Außerdem bin ich den bulgarische Wein gewöhnt. Er ist ziemlich stark und kann einen schon umhauen, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Auf der Küchenzeile steht Kaffee und ein Antikater Trank, danach wird es dir besser gehen.“

„Merlin sei Dank“, murmelte Charlie, während er hinüber zur Küche ging und sich eine Tasse des dampfenden Getränkes eingoss, bevor er das Fläschchen mit dem Zaubertrank nahm, welches neben der Kaffeekanne gelegen hatte, es entkorkte und in einem Schluck hinunter stürzte. Schon auf dem Rückweg zum Tisch fühlte Charlie die Wirkung einsetzen. Sein Kopf war plötzlich frei und auch das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen war verschwunden, als er sich neben seinen Freund setzte und einen Blick in die aufgeschlagene Zeitung warf. Obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, war es trotzdem ein eigenartiges Gefühl sich selbst auf der Titelseite zu sehen. Da das Bild in Schwarz-Weiß war, fiel kaum auf wie wenig spektakulär Charlies Anzug war, doch erstaunlicher Weise waren seine roten Wangen auch ohne Farbe zu erkennen. 

Von allen Szenen des Abends hatte der Reporter ausgerechnet den Moment ausgewählt, in dem Viktor ihn auf der Tanzfläche geküsst hatte. Wieder und wieder sah Charlie dabei zu, wie er etwas zu seinem Freund sagte, dann beugte sich der Bulgare vor und presste die Lippen auf die seinen. Die Bildunterschrift konnte der Rothaarige genauso wenig lesen, wie den Artikel selbst, weshalb er Viktor schließlich fragte: „Und was schreiben sie?“

„Nichts was wir nicht vorher geahnt hätten“, antwortete der Bulgare ausweichend.

„Ich möchte es trotzdem gerne wissen“, setzte Charlie nach, doch Viktor wiegelte erneut ab. „Glaub mir, es lohnt sich nicht es überhaupt zu lesen.“

Charlie war jedoch nicht bereit sich so einfach abspeisen zu lassen. „Hör auf um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und übersetz es mir einfach“, verlangte er ungeduldig.

Mit einem Seufzen gab sich der Bulgare geschlagen. „Wie du willst“, sagte er, bevor er den Blick erneut auf die Zeilen senkte. „Die Überschrift lautet: Der Mann der Viktor Krum schwul machte. Wider Erwarten erschien der Sucher der Sofia Serpents auf der gestrigen Meisterschaftsfeier nicht mit der Primaballerina Alexandra Estefanova, sondern mit einem unbekannten Mann, mit dem er – wie auf dem Bild zu sehen - im Laufe des Abends eindeutige Vertraulichkeiten austauschte. Selbst enge Freunde des Quidditch-Stars waren schockiert. Ein Kommentar von offizieller Seite über Krums sexuelle Orientierung war nicht zu bekommen, doch sein Vater ließ die Presse in einem Statement wissen: Viktor war ein guter, gläubiger Junge, bis dieser Engländer auftauchte, der ihn verführt hat. Er hat aus ihm einen anderen Menschen gemacht. Vorher wollte Viktor heiraten und Kinder, doch jetzt erkenne ich ihn kaum wieder.   
Und auch Irina, die Exfreundin des Stars betonte, dass sie es hätte wissen müssen, wenn er schwul gewesen wäre, schließlich waren sie mehrere Monate zusammen. Wieso Krum, dem die Frauen schon seit der WM in England zu Füßen liegen, das Modell gegen einen eher durchschnittlichen, nicht besonders hübschen Mann ausgetauscht hat, ist kaum nachzuvollziehen. Sollte da etwa Erpressung oder gar ein dunkler Zauber im Spiel sein? Wir wissen es nicht. Aber wer ist dieser Mann, der einen der begehrtesten Junggesellen Bulgariens zum anderen Ufer gezogen hat? Gerüchten zufolge handelt es sich bei dem rothaarigen Engländer um einen Spieler eines drittklassigen Quidditch-Vereins, der wohl hofft durch die Beziehung zu Krum einen besseren Vertrag in der Liga zu bekommen. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass der beliebte Sucher das falsche Spiel seines Lovers erkennt und zurück auf den Pfad der Tugend geleitet wird.“

Betreten hielt Viktor inne und sah zu seinem Freund, der sichtbar blass geworden war „Es tut mir leid, Charlie.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Charlie tonlos. Natürlich hatte er geahnt, dass es möglicher Weise so weit kommen würde, aber es zu hören war dann doch eine ganz andere Sache. Merlin sei Dank waren sie nachts immerhin noch nüchtern genug gewesen, um den Kamin zu versiegeln, so waren sie wenigstens vor aufdringlichen Flohnetzanrufen sicher. Und vielleicht sollten sie vorsichtshalber auch gleich die Vorhänge zuziehen, bevor sie ersten Eulen mit Heulern vor ihren Fenstern auftauchten.

„Es war klar, dass sie einen Haufen Scheiße schreiben werden, aber dass mein Vater dich zum Sündenbock machen würde, habe ich nicht vorausgesehen.“ Es war Viktor anzusehen, dass er sich die Schuld daran gab, dass die Presse sich nun auf Charlie stürzte. Wenn er seinem Vater nicht die Stirn geboten hätte, wäre Krum Senior vielleicht nicht so redselig gewesen, doch der Rothaarige würde nicht zulassen, dass sich sein Freund deshalb Vorwürfe machte.

„Naja, besser mich als dich, oder?“ gab Charlie schwach zurück und er meinte es wirklich so. So lange sie ihm die Schuld für Viktors Homosexualität gaben, war seine Karriere nicht in Gefahr. 

Doch Viktor wollte davon nichts hören. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nicht richtig, auch wenn ich denke, dass niemand, der ihn oder mich kennt und nur einen Funken Intelligenz besitzt, so etwas glauben wird.“

„Am Ende ist es egal“, entgegnete Charlie in dem Versuch das Thema zu beenden. „Wir können es sowieso nicht ändern.“

„Doch wir können ein Interview geben, die Sache richtig stellen“, schlug Viktor vor.

Müde schüttelte Charlie den Kopf. „Lass es einfach. Es ist die Mühe nicht wert. Es war meine Entscheidung mit dir zur Feier zu gehen und ich stehe dazu, auch wenn mich deine Fans jetzt für den Zerstörer deiner Tugend halten.“

Obwohl der Bulgare nicht damit einverstanden war kampflos aufzugeben, sah er doch ein, dass es besser war ein anderes Mal über das Thema zu reden. Der Schock war noch zu frisch, als dass man jetzt vernünftige Entscheidungen fällen konnte, daher griff er über den Tisch und nahm Charlies Hand tröstend in die seine. „Mit der Zeit werden sie sich daran gewöhnen und es wird ja auch nicht für ewig sein.“

Verwirrt runzelte der Rothaarige die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich habe beschlossen meine Karriere nach der Weltmeisterschaft in zwei Jahren zu beenden, vorausgesetzt, dass mein Körper noch so lange mitmacht“, sprach Viktor den Gedanken aus, der ihm schon eine ganze Weile im Kopf herum ging. „Danach ist Schluss, ganz egal wie das Turnier ausgeht. Dann gehöre ich nur noch dir und den Drachen.“

Trotz der Aufregung durch den Zeitungsartikel merkte Charlie wie bei dieser Ankündigung ein warmes Gefühl durch seinen Körper strömte. Zwar hatte er mit der Tatsache seinen Frieden gemacht, dass Viktor nicht die Finger vom Quidditch lassen konnte, aber zu wissen, dass dieser Zustand zeitlich begrenzt war, würde es leichter machen ihn in den Wettkampf ziehen zu lassen und ihn die Anfeindungen leichter ertragen lassen. Auch wenn zwei Jahre noch eine lange Zeit waren, würde er es durchstehen, wenn er sich mit dem Ziel trösten konnte, Viktor dann endlich für sich zu haben.

Tbc ...


	12. Epilog: All of me

Epilog: All of me

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all the edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

(John Legend, All of me)

„Charlie! Du wirst es nicht glauben! Charlie!“

„Ist ja gut, ich komme schon.“ Neugierig geworden durch Viktors laute Rufe rutschte Charlie an den Rand des Daches und kletterte über die Leiter nach unten. In der letzten Nacht war es ziemlich stürmisch gewesen und der Wind hatte ein paar Schindeln vom Dachstuhl seiner Hütte herunter gerissen, so dass Charlie angefangen hatte sie zu reparieren, sobald es hell geworden war und er den Drachen das Frühstück gebracht hatte, damit es beim nächsten Unwetter nicht hinein regnete. Noch bevor er unten angekommen war, ließ ihn der verbrannte Geruch bereits ahnen was passiert war und als er über die letzten Sprossen auf den Boden sprang und sich umdrehte, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht.

„Echt jetzt?“ seufzte der Rothaarige, als er das Brandloch im T-Shirt seines Freundes und die darunter liegende Wunde begutachtete. „Schon wieder?“

„Was?“ verwirrt sah der Bulgare an sich herab und wirkte ehrlich überrascht, als er die Verbrennung bemerkte. „Ach das. Egal, das meinte ich nicht. Ich muss dir unbedingt war erzählen.“ 

„Später. Erst mal gehen wir rein und verbinden dich.“ Missbilligend schüttelte Charlie den Kopf. In den letzten vier Monaten – seit sich Viktor allein um die Ungarischen Hornschwänze kümmerte - hatte der Bulgare so ziemlich jede Woche irgendeine Verletzung davon getragen. Zwar war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Drachenwärter zu Beginn ihrer Tätigkeit die eine oder andere Verbrennung erlitten, wie auch die Narben auf Charlies Körper bewiesen, aber aufgrund von Viktors Unerschrockenheit und Risikobereitschaft war die Frequenz seiner Verletzungen geradezu rekordverdächtig. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er bald mehr Narben auf der Haut tragen als Tattoos.

„Das ist doch gar nichts“, wehrte Viktor ab, doch Charlie ließ sich nicht beirren. Bei Viktors hoher Schmerztoleranz war es durchaus möglich, dass er die Wunde gar nicht fühlte, versorgt werden musste sie aber trotzdem. „Das ist sehr wohl was und wenn wir das nicht versorgen entzündet es sich, also komm.“ Unwillig folgte der Bulgare Charlie durch die Tür ins Innere der Hütte. „Zieh schon mal das Shirt aus“, wies der Rothaarige seinen Freund an, während er ins Badezimmer ging, von wo er mit einer Flasche Jodtinktur, der Brandsalbe und dem Verbandsmaterial zurückkehrte. Tatsächlich wartete Viktor schon ungeduldig auf ihn neben dem Küchentisch, auf den er das verbrannte Shirt gelegt hatte und trat dabei unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Scheinbar konnte er es kaum erwarten, seine Neuigkeit loszuwerden, doch ein Blick seines Freundes hielt ihn davon ab, gleich damit herauszuplatzen. Das würde bis nach der Wundversorgung warten müssen, wenn er von Charlie keine Moralpredigt riskieren wollte. 

Das Tattoo des Chinesischen Feuerballs war mindestens so angepisst wie Charlie, als er die Verbrennung in Augenschein nahm. Die Wunde unter Viktors linker Brust hatte in etwa die Größe seiner Hand. Rohes Fleisch schimmerte in einem wütenden Rot unter einer Kruste aus schwarzer, verkohlter Haut, die Charlie vorsichtig mit einem sauberen Baumwolltuch entfernte, bevor er Jod auf die Stelle strich, um sie zu desinfizieren und dann Brandsalbe darauf verteilte, während der Drache neben der Verbrennung hin und her huschte, die Zähne bleckte und kleine Rauchwolken ausstieß, um seinen Ärger kundzutun. Im Anschluss bedeckte der Rothaarige die Wunde mit einer Gaze und umwickelte Viktors Oberkörper mit Leinenbinden, um die Kompressen zu fixieren, erst dann wandte er sich Gott ergeben dem Gesicht seines Freundes zu, der inzwischen aussah, als würde er gleich platzen, wenn er nicht loswurde, was ihm unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Also, was gibt es so Dringendes?“ stellte der Rothaarige die Frage, auf die Viktor so sehnsüchtig wartete.

„Tsari brütet! Du wirst es kaum glauben, Charlie: Sechs Eier! Boris wird ausrasten, wenn ich ihm eine Eule schicke!“ rief der Bulgare triumphierend. Schon vor Tagen hatte Viktor ihm gegenüber den Verdacht geäußert, dass seine Schützlinge ein Nest gebaut hatten, doch obwohl er trotz Charlies Warnung immer wieder ihre Höhle in Augenschein genommen hatte, war der Bulgare nicht fündig geworden – bis heute. Obwohl die Ungarischen Hornschwänze bereits benannt worden waren, konnte Viktor es natürlich nicht lassen, ihnen Kosenamen zu geben, wobei er das Weibchen tsarigradsko grozde (Stachelbeere) oder kurz Tsari und das Männchen auf bozdugan (Keule) getauft hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er es dieses Mal tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sie beim Brüten zu erwischen, erklärte in jedem Fall, warum Viktor schon wieder attackiert worden war. Wenn Hornschwänze im Allgemeinen schon als aggressiv galten, waren sie noch unberechenbarer, sobald sie Nachwuchs erwarteten und ließen niemanden auch nur in die Nähe ihres Nestes. Und da Viktor sogar sagen konnte wie viele Eier sich in besagtem Nest befanden, war davon auszugehen, dass er selbigem sehr nah gekommen sein musste, was die Drachen natürlich nicht einfach so toleriert hatten. 

Trotzdem konnte Charlie den Enthusiasmus seines Freundes nachvollziehen. Seit Viktor seine Ausbildung bei Boris begonnen hatte, hatte ihn dieser darauf vorbereitet, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass die Hornschwänze in nächster Zeit Eier legen würden. Auch wenn Außenstehende es kaum glauben konnten, aber Drachen waren sehr sensible Geschöpfe. Irgendwelche Änderungen in ihrem Umfeld, wie ein Ortswechsel oder auch der Wechsel ihres Wärters warfen sie völlig aus der Bahn und führten oftmals dazu, dass sie über Jahre hinweg keinen Nachwuchs bekamen. Doch scheinbar hatten sich die Hornschwänze an Viktor schneller gewöhnt, als alle angenommen hatten. 

„Gratuliere“, erwiderte Charlie daher ehrlich. „Das sind wirklich tolle Neuigkeiten.“ Auch seine eigenen Schützlingen waren wieder guter Hoffnung, wobei es dieses Mal die Walisischen Grünlinge waren, die ein Gelege bebrüteten. Allerdings war Charlie im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund noch nicht so verrückt gewesen, nachzusehen wie viele Eier sich darin befanden. Bei den Chinesischen Feuerbällen schien es in diesem Jahr nicht geklappt zu haben, was jedoch nicht an mangelnden Versuchen seitens des Männchens gelegen haben konnte. Da sich herausgestellt hatte, dass es sich bei Mishka um ein Weibchen handelte, konnte sie bei ihren Eltern verbleiben und hörte nun auf den stolzen Namen Tian huoyàn (züngelde Flamme) und obwohl sie gerade erst geschlechtsreif geworden war, hatte Jian ihr bereits ausgiebig den Hof gemacht.

Viktor strahlte. „Nicht wahr? Dann haben wir in diesem Jahr sogar zwei mal Babys.“

Ihr Zuchtergebnis konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen, zumal nach seinem Wissen keiner der anderen Wärter Nachwuchs bei seinen Schützlingen verzeichnen konnte, doch allen Enthusiasmus in Ehren, war Charlie lange genug in diesem Job, um trotzdem auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu bleiben. „Am besten flohst du gleich die Leitung an, damit sie in den anderen Reservaten nachfragen, ob dort Interesse an einem der Drachenkälber besteht und wir wissen, wie viele Eier wir gegen Attrappen austauschen müssen“, wies er seinen Freund an.

„Das mache ich bestimmt noch, aber nicht jetzt“, entgegnete Viktor, bevor er den Abstand zu Charlie schloss und ihn mit einem mehr als eindeutigen Blick bedachte. „Eigentlich dachte ich, wir könnten etwas feiern.“

Überrascht durch die plötzliche Wendung des Gesprächs hob der Rothaarige die Augenbrauen. „Haben dich die Eier etwa in Stimmung gebracht?“

„Ich brauche nichts, was mich in Stimmung bringt“, gab Viktor rau zurück, während er seine Hände über die Front von Charlies Sweater gleiten ließ. „Das passiert von ganz allein, wenn ich dich sehe.“

Fahrig leckte sich der Rothaarige bei diesem Geständnis, das dafür sorgte, dass sein Schwanz in der Hose interessiert zuckte, über die Lippen. „Oh und woran hast du dabei gedacht? Wollen wir bei mir bleiben oder doch lieber zu dir?“ fragte er, indem er nun seinerseits die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen von Viktors Jeans hakte und ihn so nah an sich zog, dass er die Schwellung in seinem Schritt fühlten konnte. 

Da der Bulgare für ein eigenes Gehege zuständig war, hatte er mit den Ungarischen Hornschwänzen auch Boris Hütte geerbt und obwohl sie die Nächte meist zusammen verbrachten, war es gut dass jeder von ihnen einen Ort hatte, an den er sich zurückziehen konnte, wenn ihm danach war allein zu sein oder etwas ohne den Anderen zu machen. Doch abgesehen von diesem Aspekt, hatten die Hütten für Charlie und Viktor auch eine andere Bedeutung, waren sie doch Synonyme dafür geworden, wer von ihnen beim Sex den dominanten Part spielte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten definitiv bei dir bleiben“, entgegnete Viktor mit einem Blick zu Charlies ordentlich gemachtem Bett.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Viktor bereit gewesen war, diesen letzten Schritt zu gehen, doch Charlie hatte ihn weder bedrängt noch versucht ihn zu überreden, sondern ihm alle Zeit gegeben, die sein Freund brauchte und als es dann soweit gewesen war, war es wie eine letzte Fessel seiner konservativen Erziehung gewesen, die er abgestreift hatte. Trotzdem vergingen weitere Monate, bis Viktor sich wirklich wohl dabei gefühlt hatte und Charlie hatte viel Einfühlungsvermögen gebraucht, um ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu entspannen. Es war nicht leicht für den Bulgaren gewesen, Charlie die Kontrolle zu überlassen und sich ihm hinzugeben, doch inzwischen kam es immer öfter vor, dass er von sich aus den Wunsch äußerte, von seinem Freund erobert zu werden und Charlie wäre ein Idiot gewesen, wenn er ihm dies abgeschlagen hätte, weshalb er jetzt einfach Viktors Hand nahm und ihn hinüber zu seiner Schlafstätte führte. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“ 

XXXXXX

Es mochte sich seltsam anhören, aber für Charlie waren diese wunderbaren, innigen Momente nach dem Sex mindestens genauso schön wie der Akt selbst. Obwohl sie seit Viktors Karriereende oftmals fast rund um die Uhr zusammen waren, waren sie sich trotzdem selten so nah, körperlich wie seelisch, wie jetzt wenn sie matt und entspannt nebeneinander lagen und einfach nur den Kontakt mit dem Anderen genossen. 

Nachdenklich streichelte Charlie über das Tattoo des Viperzahns auf Viktors rechtem Arm. Obwohl der Bulgare noch immer regelmäßig trainierte, war das Workout doch nicht so intensiv wie zu seiner aktiven Zeit, weshalb er in den letzten Monaten mehrere Kilos an Muskelmasse verloren hatte, doch Charlie musste zugeben, dass ihm diese weniger bullige Ausgabe seines Freundes ausgesprochen gut gefiel. Doch dies war nicht die einzige optische Veränderung, die mit dem Rückzug vom Profisport einher gegangen war. Exakt einen Tag nach dem Endspiel der Weltmeisterschaft hatte Viktor sich von seinen langen Haaren getrennt und nicht nur sprichwörtlich alte Zöpfe abgeschnitten, weil sie im Umgang mit den Drachen einfach unpraktisch waren. Zwar hatte Charlie ein wenig gebraucht, um sich an den neuen Kurzhaarlook zu gewöhnen und gerade beim Sex fehlte es ihm noch immer seine Finger in die langen Strähnen krallen zu können, doch inzwischen mochte er es nichtsdestotrotz.

„Vielleicht solltest du mit der frischen Verbrennung morgen nicht fliegen.“ Natürlich hatte Charlie geahnt, dass Viktor nach seinem Karriere-Ende vor acht Monaten das Quidditch Trikot nicht an den Nagel hängen würde, dafür liebte der Bulgare den Sport einfach zu sehr. Doch im Gegensatz zu früher, wo es um Ruhm und Ehre gegangen war, flog Viktor inzwischen nur noch für den guten Zweck, bei Wohltätigkeitsturnieren oder anderen gemeinnützigen Veranstaltungen. Manchmal spielten sie auch mit Andreu und Vitali zwei gegen zwei und für die Sommermonate dachte Viktor laut über ein Quidditch-Camp für unterprivilegierte Kinder nach, doch das war bisher noch Zukunftsmusik.

„Ach was, bis dahin ist sie doch fast schon zugeheilt“, wiegelte Viktor ab. „Außerdem kommt Stanislav zu dem Charitiy-Spiel, da muss ich einfach fliegen.“ Allein bei der Vorstellung seinen Bruder wiederzusehen, leuchtete Viktors Gesicht bereits auf. Als Stanislav vor sechs Monaten volljährig geworden war, hatte er den Kontakt mit seinem älteren Bruder wieder aufgenommen, zunächst nur per Brief, doch vor ein paar Wochen hatten sie sich das erste Mal auch persönlich getroffen. Zwar war der Bulgare aus dem Weasley Clan inzwischen kaum mehr wegzudenken, doch das konnte die eigene Familie natürlich nicht ersetzten. 

Von Krum Senior hatten sie – Merlin sei Dank – seit dem verhängnisvollen Abend der Meisterschaftsfeier nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört, doch seine Mutter war ein paar Tage später plötzlich in Viktors Kamin aufgetaucht. Nach einer eher steifen Begrüßung hatte sich Charlie respektvoll zurückgezogen und, soweit es in der kleinen Wohnung möglich war, versucht Mutter und Sohn etwas Privatsphäre zu gewähren, gehört hatte er aber trotzdem alles: Die Litanei darüber, dass sie stolz auf seinen Erfolg war, doch dass Viktor sie verstehen müsse, dass sie ihn liebe, aber auch an ihre anderen Söhne denken müsse und seinem Vater daher nicht die Stirn bieten könne ... all die Ausreden und leeren Worte, die niemals gut machen konnten, was sie Viktor angetan hatte. Am Ende waren sie trotzdem im Guten auseinander gegangen, wobei Charlie der Ansicht war, dass Viktor seine Mutter viel zu leicht hatte davon kommen lassen, indem er ihr sagte, dass er sie verstehe und keinen Groll gegen sie hege, doch Charlie fand, dass sie seinen Segen nicht verdiente. Sie hatte ihren Ältesten fallen lassen, zum Wohle ihres Glaubens, ihrer Ehe und ihrer anderen Kinder, das war unverzeihlich. So verhielt sich keine Mutter. Seiner Meinung nach konnte sie ruhig wissen, dass Viktor unter ihrem Entschluss litt, doch am Ende akzeptierte er die Entscheidung seines Freundes und ließ sie gehen, ohne sie damit zu konfrontieren. Seitdem hatten sie kein Wort mehr von ihr gehört. 

Umso mehr freute sich Charlie jedoch, dass Stanislav wieder ein Teil von Viktors Leben sein wollte und er hoffte ehrlich, dass sobald Mihail in zwei Jahren volljährig wurde, auch er sich ein eigenes Bild von seinem ältesten Bruder bilden würde, statt weiter den Verleumdungen seines Vaters Glauben zu schenken.

„Du könntest ihn auch anflohen, damit er hierher kommt“, schlug Charlie daher spontan vor, doch Viktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass es gut sein, Charlie. Wenn er so weit ist, uns besuchen zu wollen, wird er es von sich aus sagen. Wir sollten ihn deswegen nicht bedrängen.“ Charlie kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um die Angst darüber in seinen Worten zu hören, dass Stanislav sich wieder zurück ziehen würde, wenn er zu viel von ihm verlangte, weshalb sich Viktor damit zufrieden gab, seinen Bruder nach dessen Bedingungen zu sehen und obwohl Charlie die Geschwindigkeit, in der die beiden Krums neue Bande knüpften nicht schnell genug ging, versuchte er trotzdem sich in Geduld zu üben.

„Vielleicht hast du recht“, stimmte er Viktor zu. „Es würde mich nur freuen, wenn er mir auch eine Chance gibt, ihn kennen zu lernen.“

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln legte Viktor seine Hand über die seines Freundes und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über dessen Handgelenk. „Das wird er Charlie, du wirst sehen. Fragen tut er jedenfalls oft nach dir und irgendwann wird er dich bestimmt auch treffen wollen. So lange wirst du eben weiter nur mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen.“

Das lausbubenhafte Glitzern in Viktors Augen ließ ihn jünger wirken, als er in Wahrheit war und auch Charlie fühlte den Schalk in sich aufsteigen, als er sich zu seinem Freund hinüber beugte und einen Kuss von seinen Lippen stahl. „Na gut, dann nehme ich dieses Opfer eben in Kauf.“

Manchmal fragte sich Charlie, ob er sein Leben mit Viktor wohl je für selbstverständlich nehmen würde. So sehr er sich am Anfang gegen eine feste Beziehung gewehrt hatte, desto mehr genoss er es ihn jetzt tagaus und tagein bei sich zu haben. Jeder Tag der verging, erfüllte ihn mehr mit der Hoffnung, es möge für immer so bleiben und gleichzeitig mit der Angst, dass doch etwas geschah, dass sie wieder auseinander riss. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich jeden Schritt in dieses Leben hart erkämpft hatten. Die ersten Wochen nach dem Gewinn der Meisterschaft waren die Hölle gewesen. Obwohl sie versucht hatten, sich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, waren Eulen, Heuler und die Hetze in den Medien eine stetige Belastung für ihr Leben, ihre Arbeit und ihre Beziehung gewesen. 

Wildfremde Menschen hatten Charlie auf der Straße oder via Kamin beschimpft und Viktor hatte durch sogenannte Fans, Offizielle und Spieler aus anderen Vereinen viel Spott und Verachtung erfahren. Es wäre gelogen zu behaupten, dass dieser Dauerstress keine Krise zwischen ihnen ausgelöst hatte, doch sie hatten nicht aufgegeben, zusammen gehalten und irgendwann waren die Anfeindungen weniger geworden und hatten schließlich, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen, völlig aufgehört. 

Trotzdem war ihr Leben danach kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Die Doppelbelastung durch Training, Ligaspiele und seine Ausbildung im Drachenreservat, hatten Viktor wirklich alles abverlangt und Charlie hatte ständig zurückstecken und mit einem Platz in der zweiten Reihe Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Trotzdem hatte er nicht gemurrt, im Gegenteil, als Viktors Körper gegen die Belastung zu rebellieren begann und das Knie immer wieder anschwoll, hatte Charlie ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht, sondern ihn gepflegt, ihm gut zugeredet und ihn wieder aufgebaut, selbst dann als in der Vorbereitung zur Weltmeisterschaft die Heiler den Verdacht geäußert hatten, dass Viktors Knie nach dem Turnier steif bleiben würde, wenn er nicht zurücksteckte. Natürlich hatte Charlie Angst gehabt, doch er hatte auch gewusst, dass sein Freund es sich nie verzeihen würde, wenn er es nicht bis zum Ende durchzog, trotz aller Konsequenzen. Also hatte Charlie nichts gesagt, sondern still gelitten und gehofft und gebetet, dass es nicht zum Äußersten kommen würde.

Ein großer Rückhalt war dabei Charlies Familie gewesen, die die beiden jungen Männer zu allen großen Feiertagen eingeladen hatte, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen und deren Mitglieder in unterschiedlichen Konstellationen zu Besuch gekommen waren, um sie mit eingekochten Lebensmitteln, Neuigkeiten aus England und allem Anderen zu überschütten, was sie gerade brauchten. Als die WM dann immer näher rückte, überraschten die Weasleys sie mit der Nachricht, dass sie gern so viele Tickets wie möglich haben wollten, um Viktor bei seinem Spiel zu unterstützen, so dass - als es schließlich so weit war - die private Loge des Bulgaren einer orangeroten Wand glich, so viele Familienmitglieder samt Partner waren gekommen und feuerten das Team frenetisch an. Bei so viel Rückhalt konnten die Bulgaren nur gewinnen und Charlie würde wohl nie vergessen, wie stolz er sich gefühlt hatte, als er Viktor vor den Augen aller Zuschauer auf dem Spielfeld um den Hals gefallen war und mit ihm gemeinsam den Pokal in die Höhe gerissen hatte. 

„Warum warst du eigentlich damals so strikt gegen eines feste Beziehung?“ fragte Viktor plötzlich in die Stille des Raumes hinein.

„Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es funktionieren würde“, gab Charlie zu. „Die Drachen kamen bei mir immer an erster Stelle und ich war der Meinung, dass es nur in Herzschmerz enden konnte, weil kein Mann damit auf Dauer klar kommen würde.“

„Du konntest ja nicht ahnen, dass da ein verrückter Sucher kommen würde, der genauso vernarrt in die Biester ist wie du“, erwiderte der Bulgare mit einem Grinsen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", wehrte Charlie ab, doch er lächelte dabei. „Ich konnte nur nicht wissen, dass ich irgendwann nach dem Sucher mindestens so verrückt sein würde, wie nach den Drachen.“

„Da trifft es sich doch gut, dass ich nach dir genauso verrückt bin.“ Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, legte Viktor einen Arm um Charlies Mitte und zog ihn näher an seine unverletzte Seite.

„Oh ja, das ist richtig“, stimmte Charlie seinem Freund zu, bevor er versuchte sich sanft aber bestimmt von ihm zu lösen. „Nur wenn wir jetzt nicht aufstehen, sehe ich es kommen, dass wir heute gar nichts mehr fertig kriegen.“

„Was ist denn noch so wichtig, dass es nicht warten kann?“ murmelte Viktor, indem er seine Wange an Charlies Haaren rieb und gleichzeitig den Griff um seine Taille verstärkte, um ihn ganz nah bei sich zu behalten. „Die Tiere bekommen doch bis zum Nachmittag kein Futter mehr.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich aber noch an dem zweiten Futterverschlag arbeiten ...“, wagte Charlie einen Einwand. Da Mishka inzwischen fast ausgewachsen war und einen genauso kräftigen Appetit hatte wie ihre Eltern, mussten die Rationen die per Portschlüssel geliefert wurden, deutlich aufgestockt werden, so dass der Platz in dem Anbau, wo das Futter für die Drachen aufbewahrt wurde, kaum noch ausreichte und Charlie beschlossen hatte, den Walisischen Grünlingen einen eigenen Futterverschlag zu bauen, bevor die Eier ausgebrütet waren und sie ein Kalb versorgen mussten. Doch in Anbetracht dessen, dass Viktor morgen den ganzen Tag bei einem Wohltätigkeitsspiel war und sich danach noch mit seinem Bruder treffen würde, ließ Charlie seine Prioritäten noch einmal überdenken. 

Ach, Scheiß drauf, das Grünlingskalb würde so bald nicht geboren werden und schließlich war morgen auch noch ein Tag. „ … aber ich denke, ich muss mich doch erst einmal um deine Drachen kümmern“, fügte er schließlich hinzu, während er seinen Oberkörper auf dem Ellenbogen abstützte und seine Finger über den züngelnden Chinesischen Feuerball auf Viktors Brust wandern ließ. „Sonst kommen sie sich noch vernachlässigt vor.“

„Und das können wir nicht riskieren“, stieg der Bulgare in das Spiel mit ein, bevor er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete und Charlie mit Nachdruck zurück in die Kissen presste. Offensichtlich war Viktor der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit für einen Machtwechsel war, aber das ging für Charlie in Ordnung. Er hatte seinen dominanten Part genossen, nun war Viktor an der Reihe. Daher protestierte er auch nicht, als der Bulgare sich auf ihn rollte und Charlies Körper mit dem seinen bedeckte, sondern genoss das Gefühl des Feuerballs, der in allen Rot- und Orangetönen leuchtend, so stark auf Viktors Haut erzitterte, dass Charlie es an seinem Brustkorb fühlen konnte. Fahrig strichen seine Finger über Viktors Gesicht, streichelten über seinen Bart, seinen Nacken und seine Schultern entlang, während der Bulgare jeder Narbe auf Charlies Oberkörper mit Küssen bedeckte, dann fanden sich ihre Lippen in einem verheißungsvollen Kuss. 

Vergessen waren Quidditch und die Drachen und ihre beiden Familien. All das zählte nicht. Alles was Charlie wusste war, dass es genau so sein sollte. Jetzt und für alle Zeiten. So lange sie beide lebten. Denn egal was das Schicksal noch für sie bereit hielt, sich in Viktor zu verlieben war das Beste, das ihm jemals widerfahren war.

Ende


End file.
